Family straight from the hell
by Lady.Frostbite
Summary: Lucifer, Cain, and Αmenadiel were not the only immortals who walked on the earth but a witch and two descendants of the devil. Not a Deckerstar fanfiction. Chloe bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Ella, Chloe, and Dan were sitting over their desk looking for their new case but the blonde woman could not concentrate on all the changes that had been made in the last months. Maze left their home and turned back to Lucifer but this time with Linda in her hands after the case with her ex-husband Reese Getty, the demon could not leave the only friend who knows the truth about her being hurt and asked the devil to buy them a house to stay together.

Chloe understood the black woman's anguish about psychiatry but was envious at the same time because Maze has not shown such emotions to her side, like caring and friendship.

Dan focused only his work and Trixie after Charlotte broke up with his after the beach accident and his hatred for Lucifer became in the size of the Grand Canyon because the lawyer started to hung out with Lucifer

Ella stopped talking about the god and the angels whenever her partner walked into the room and for her birthday, Lucifer bought her a car. The woman was so jealous after that who accused the young girl of sleeping with him for getting such an expensive gift.

Pierce was tougher with her and formed a friendship with the man who believes he is the devil. On the back of her mind, she believed that these two men would fight for her after her date with Pierce but Lucifer don't even blink for that topic. He start to hung out a lot with Linda.

And Lucifer.

Lucifer had the biggest change from all of them. He stopped flirting with her and going to the crime scene together as he chose his own club and he is no longer interested in helping people.

Chloe looked toward Marcus's office where Lucifer had been for almost an hour now. She hoped he is not in trouble. She was planning on asking Ella if she is free to go out tonight so that they can go out for dinner and drinks. Maze, Charlotte and Linda had already agreed when she texted them earlier, All four girls are close to Lucifer, so Chloe was hoping that they would give her advice on how to go about getting a date with him. She have grown too really like Lucifer and all his irritating quirks.

She was currently sat at her desk staring at the door to Marcus' office, not getting any of her work done. What could possibly be taking them so long? She'll find out somehow. Maybe Lucifer will spill some information or will be chatty when they are investigating their next case.

The thoughts were interrupted by Ella.

"Wow! He's hot!" whispered Ella causing the others to look. The man looked young but had a danger about him. His black hair was slicked back. He had on tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, a black duster, and black biker boots. The epitome of the bad boy.

Chloe raked him with an appraising look. The man was looking around as if looking for someone. He smiled and the others followed his line of sight. He was looking straight at Lucifer.

After a few minutes, a girl walked into the station stood right next to the young man. It was a surprise that they were related as they looked exactly alike with the same shoulder-length, black hair that seemed to curl at the end with matching big, glacier blue eyes and sweet little button noses. The girl wore white skinny jeans, purple converse, and a long-sleeved blue top.

"Hector!" a polished British voice called out from behind them.

Lucifer was there and he was beaming. Beaming! Chloe thought she might need to sit down from the shock of seeing a smile on his face that wasn't a self-satisfied smirk or devilish grin.

"Hey old man!" Said the boy or Hector as the girl shrieked exuberantly, launching herself at the man.

Detective Decker wasn't so much surprised that the girl wrapped her arms around the man since she seemed like a hugger. No, Detective Decker was shocked out of her senses that Lucifer was squeezing back. This was the first time she'd ever seen him enjoy affectionate, non-sexual human contact. It was too weird for words.

"Aria?" He managed. "Really?"

Hector walked to Lucifer while he was studying the older man."Hi," Hector, bless him, broke the silence, and held his hand out to be shaken.

''Hello father they said at the same time.

Chloe looked at him with shocked expressions. "Did they just call you father?" Chloe asked Lucifer. He had never mentioned anything about having a daughter.

After that the woman who walked in was walking as if she owned the very ground she walked on and power seemed to be radiating off of her in waves. She had sleek brown hair that went to her waist with loose waves. Her hair seemed to contrast amazingly to her porcelain skin that almost seemed to shine in the sun. She had light blue eyes that made you just want to obey her every command, and her outfit seemed to curve around her body perfectly like a second skin.

The mystery women slowly walked into the room looking at everything before turning her attention to Lucifer."Hello Samael. It's been awhile hasn't it?" The mysterious woman walked around the room until she stopped right in front of the detective.

"Are you going to talk or are you just going to star at me. You know how much I like that" said the woman and Lucifer chuckled at that, it was true she really likes that all gazes are over her and when people staring at her. He used to do it a lot of the time because she is the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

''Kali''said Lucifer.

"Lucifer," The woman or Kali continues, the words against Lucifer's lips, and it's too much at the same time that it's not enough. Lucifer's hands curl into fists in Kali's dress and they're kissing again, longer and more insistent this time, Kali's hands wide and warm on Lucifer's cheeks. Lucifer is instantly addicted – to the way Kalis' fingertips feel against his skin, to the way Lucifer's hair is even softer than it looks, to the way Kali radiates a comforting kind of heat Lucifer could fall into, to the way the man kisses her like he's desperate and clinging and cherishing all at once. His lips move against Kali's like they've done this a thousand times, a give and take, push and pull kind of kiss that swells in intensity like waves in the ocean.

And when Kali pulls away, he's the most beautiful thing Lucifer has ever seen, for what has to be the fifth time, at least. Her face is wide open, eyes soft and so arrestingly blue it makes Lucifer breathless.

''What the hell?''

Lucifer ignored Chloe for a moment. "Go home?" he asks. "The sunrise over the balcony is particularly nice."

''Detective, Ella and Detective -Douche meet Kali Pendragon-Morningstar. My wife"


	2. Chapter 2

"Your wife…?" Chloe's disbelief gets swallowed by the puff an annoyance coming from Lucifer's wife.

Lucifer watched them all as they observed his friend. Ella looked intrigued, already getting her confused puppy eyes out, Dan smiled, being friendly, and Chloe looked slightly miffed. No one could believe that this man was married and with such a beautiful woman.

Ella smiled and shook it. "I'm Ella."

Dan stood, as did Chloe, and held out his hand. "Hi, Kali. I'm Dan."

Chloe held her hand out too after Kali shook Dan's. "I'm Chloe."

Kali did not like the way the blonde woman was staring at her husband but she could not do anything because there are many the other way ,Chloe tried to bring Lucifer's attention back to her, but Luicfer eyes were stuck at his wife There is something in the eyes of the man when he looks at the woman with the result fury burned within Chloe because Lucifer has never looked at her admiration, respect and dare to say love.

''And this is my kids''said Lucifer with a voice full of pride. ''Hector and Aria Morningstar''

''You told me you hated children."

"I do." Lucifer said to her. He fussed with his jacket. Straightening it out and buttoning the top button. "But Hector and Aria is different. they're mine. Something I created." A smirk crossed his face.

Ella smiled. "That's adorable." She remarked.

''And you are beautiful''said Hector without taking his eyes off the girl. Ella blushed when she heard these words come out of Lucifer's wife mouth and when the boy said. 'Now I can understand why my favorite aroma was the strawberry and the lavender''

His mother hit him along the head.

"How come we've never heard of her?" snarked Chloe.

Deciding to change the subject, Kali spoke. "What time do you get off work?"

Lucifer looked at his watch. It was nine at morning. "Now," he answered.

"We're on a case, Lucifer."groused Chloe.

"I just found my wife after centuries of being alone! Forgive me that I don't care about an already dead human."

"I'm with Lucifer on this one," Dan pipes in and Chloe glared at her ex-husband.

After a moment of silence, Pierce stepped out of his office to see what this bang was all about and he couldn't believe his eyes. There she stood,in Lucifer's armn as though she had never left. His eyes shone slightly in the starlight and a smile showed up over his face.

"Cain, either take a picture to masturbate over or get on with whatever you are doing over here. I have to admit I like being admired, but if we aren't getting it on anymore the teasing is just going to drive me insane." said Kali before the man laugh and embrace the woman.

''Miss me?" the woman teased.

"No," Pierce said blushing.

"Your face says otherwise," Kali smirked.

"Don't look at me," Pierce said trying to cover his face that was now beet red.

"That's impossible, you're too beautiful to not look at," Kali smiled.

''Shut up ,Kali''

"I think that's enough" Lucifer said roughly, gently pulling Kali back over to him.

Pierce is the first to speak. "Luicfer, if you screw up this wedding thing I will kill you. Hell, I'm not even completely sure if I won't try and Kali away from you''

And hearing those words, a green eyed monster had possessed Chloe.

Luckily, it wasn't a demon nor spirit, it was a feeling. A feeling that ate her with skin and hair.

Jealousy.

Chloe been trying to ignore it. She tries every day to ignore it, the way that her body reacts and where her thoughts go and how she just can't seem to shake the overwhelming feelings. The cold sweat at the back of her neck and how nothing quite seems right even when it's been a long time since the last time she felt the real urge to scream.

''Not that you have not tried to steal her away from me' 'mocked Lucifer with a smile. Pierce grinned and nodden.

''Excuse us''Dan said interrupting them he could see the jealousy in Chloe and snickered.''How do you know each other?''

It was silent for a moment then they grenned at each other.

''From hell''They both stated in unison theb tehy busted out laughing.

Ella knew about Lucifer, him being the Devil and all that, but she was almost completely sure she couldn't stand seeing any more supernatural and/or biblical beings. This was too much for her. Nevertheless, she remained still, probably even frozen in shock. Trying to pinch herself to see if she's dreaming didn't work.

''You will excuse but I want to go home with my family''said Lucifer.

* * *

The sun has already begun to rise by the time Lucifer opens his eyes.

Cuddled against his chest, Kali doesn't seem to have woken yet, which is frankly just as well. The woman could use some rest after all she's been through.

He felt her snuggle closer and smile to himself. It was days like this that he enjoyed himself the most. Or maybe it was simply the fact that he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. That she even showed it in her sleep as she cuddled closer to him. Was it more the fact that she had overlooked over his flaws and minor fears. All of his fears of weakness?

He bent his head slowly, making sure not to disturb the sleeping form that was laying against him, and kissed her forehead softly as he stroked her hair gently, hearing her murmur unintelligible words softly against his chest, he couldn't help but chuckle, earning himself a sleep composed whack on the chest. He simply loved her so much that it hurt.

The small little habits that she had that could sometimes just manage to catch his breath every single time that she did something like that. He noticed it every single time, and she blushed every single time that he pointed them out. He loved her blushes too.

No, though all of those thoughts may have required serious consideration on his part one day they didn't anymore. He loved her for the simpler things, then all of those bigger things. Lucifer loved the way her wild brack curls felt when he ran his hands through them, like his own bit of wilderness. The way she could make him smile by doing the goofiest things sometimes. The way she felt when he cradled her in his arms as he was doing now.

There was a simple rightness to holding her in his arms, and the feeling that he could never just let her go.

He loved that feeling more than anything else.

''The Volturi?''

Lucifer heard his daughter asked when he walked into the living room and saw Aria sitting in an armchair with a list in her hand.

''Yes. Mother and Caius Volturi have a past but I do not think that the father would want a man who was lust after his wife in the same room with him''said Hector and Lucifer had to agree with his son. Caius Volturi is one of the three ancient leaders of the Volturi, who are based in Volterra, Italy, and he was lust after Kali for years. That fucking vampire or that sparky disco ball was trying to take the woman as his mate but Isabella Swan walked into the castle and Caius had eyes only for her now. Those two love to fuck with Caius and they have formed a strong sisterly bond over that mans misery.

''The Mikaelson-Salvatore?''asked Hector. He was sitting behind a desk smoking a cigar with his feet kicked up on the desk ,head titled back eyes closed. he fucking looks pleased with himself.''You do not have to answer. Father was the best man of Elijah at his wedding with Damon Salvatore and mother with Bonnie and Rebekah are besties. Do not forget that mother was the best woman of Kol at his wedding with Bonnie Bennett and Klaus and she find it difficult to reconcile their different styles. Klaus will always be brute force. Mother will always be tactics and finesse. But where they differ, the complement and perhaps is that where friendship was born.''

When it come to Kali Pendragon, Lucifer finally given up all pretense that he don't do jealousy and then, when he'd finally seen a picture of the gorgerous man who looked at his wife with a lot more friendship in his eyes, it had been a wake-up call for the devil. Everyone said that Klaus was a manipulator of psychotic proportions, clearly the love child of Hannibal Lecter and a praying mantis. Kali is strategic, always weighs the pros and cons of any and all things, a General in her own right.

''Castiel ,Dean ,Sam and Gabriel Winchester?''

''The three Halliwell sisters — Prue, Piper and Phoebe''

''Stiles and Peter Hale?''

'' John Constantine''

''Regina Mills and Emma Swan?''

''Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane''

''Draco and Hermione Malfoy with Harry and Daphne Potter?''

''Percy Jackson?''

''Should we invite the gods? "stated Hector.

Lucifer should not need this much reassurance ,but something about being in Zeus the King of god's presence was always unsettled Lucifer in a deeply buried portion of himself. He would never admit so loud, but he abhors the long-eg connection between Zeus and Kali. He despises the fact that Kali's greatest enemy used to be closest friend. Lucifer loathes that there is connection ,that who Kali is now has been shaped by that past friendship.

Kali has risen above her friendship with Zeus, and they wil never be so close again. That trust had been irrevocably shattered and Lucifer doesn't doubt Kali's affections for himself ,nor does he distrust his wife. But in this ,Lucifer is regnettably like Zeus. He is possessive, and he doesn't like any part of Kali over once belonging to Zeus.

He longs to replace all of that past with a different future ,by erasing Zeus' existence from Kali's life. But the god continues to linger, like a pest infestation whice refuses to be exterminated. A god who rises again and again, weaseling his way from the true juctice, and being a constant thorn in Lucifer's side.

The man walked into theliving room. Luicfer looks up, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Aria, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Aria gives back, closing the door behind her. There's a crease on her forehead, but her voice is light when she says, '' "You think I'm not going to help with my mother's birthday party?''

Aria Morningstar gasped dramatically. The sound almost made the father, cackle. Aria most spoiled child out the whole litter, especially by her father. If it wasn't her father, it was her Aunt Maze. She was Auntie Maze's shopping partner by day and daddy's little informer by night, both she does very well. She was a chill little fellow, always inside of her own head. All of his children were bright, but Aria was the know-it-all. She always was quick to correct someone and prove that she was right. It vexed everyone especially the Gof, but the parents loved it... at least until Kali proved them wrong on something, then it was annoying. The child loved to read but not children books. Kali knew she was reading book a bit above her age level but she didn't know how serious it was. Seeing her reading the Count of Monte Cristo one day set the mother off her rocker.

She was a fine mixture between Kali and Lucifer. The girl was a hair darker than Lucifer. She had Kali's mouth and nose and eyes while he had Lucifer's chin and head shape. Her hair was a brownish blonde color but became a bit lighter in the summer and darker in the winter.

"You were going to be here on Friday anyway," Luicfer points out. Aria comes home every weekend, only staying at her dorm during the week. "Don't you have classes?"

"Just one on Shakespeare this afternoon. You know I can't stand that professor anyway."

''You've slept with him''said Hector. ''We could say that he wrote Romeo and Ioiletta for you''

''You're a dick''yelled Aria pointing at her brother.

"That's enough out of both you." The devil said and the two of them stopped talking but their mother is Kali Pendragon and this woman did not get orders from anybody

"It's not my fault she's weird."

"I'm not weird! I'm just different."

"It's different!"

Lucifer sighed lifting his head from his comfy place. "Was I not clear the first time?" Argument between brother and sistes disbursed at once hearing their father use the 'voice'. "Hector, I believe told you time and time again not to call your sister names." Hector nodded his head meekly. "Stop it."

"Yes, father."

"And you little girl." Kali directed his attention to his daughter who was seconds away from bursting into tears.

The sight felt like a stab in the heart. He found it always hard to discipline Aria. She was his only girl, his little princess. He hated making her cry. It was shameful how a small person could have the big bad evil, Luicfer Morningstar, wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Winn see went, its is diene Schulz. «Said a voice and the two Morningstar men' turned to see his mother and wife.

**("If she cries, it's your fault.")**

Kali gaped at her husband's audacity. Lucifer was a major pushover when it came to his daughter. When disciplining the boy, it was fine. It teaches him responsibility. When it comes to correct Aria, it was whole 'mother story and Kali's fault. Many occasion, Kali had to call him out on his double standards.

She loved all her children but she treats them all the same. There was no, "no" to one child and "yes" to other. No was no and yes was yes and that was the many reason why her daughter's machination would never work on Kali.

Aria might be girly and sweet, but the little girl was a mastermind. She knew how to get what she wanted and when she wanted and it was all Lucifer's fault. Aria knew exactly what buttons to push on her father. All she had to do was pout those little lips, bat those long eyelashes, smolder those big blue eyes and she got him. It never worked on Kali. The female Morningstar knew her daughter's game and she wasn't playing it. So, what does the little sneak do? She moves on to Lucifer because she knew her daddy would give her anything. And if daddy won't give it to her, her demons would.

''Hector''said Lucifer looked at his son. Hector was a mini Lucifer. If Kali didn't believed she birthed him, she would have thought her husband spit him out. Same head shape, same eyes, same nose, same ears, same birthmark, everything was Lucifer's on that boy. It was uncanny. Even his personality and interests was like his father.

He was very smart. He wasn't a know-it-all like Kali, but strategic. It was utterly fascinating watching both Amanadiel's sitting down playing a game of chess. The game, what it seems, would take forever. They both enjoyed figuring ways to outmaneuver one another, coming up with different tactics to take each other out. Some ways would be quick and to the point. While others were a subtle approach, predicting each other steps. The game majority of the time would last a whole day. Either someone won or there weren't any pieces to move on both sides of the board.

Hector loved to draw and paint as well. He and his father shared a studio in their Tudors home. His paintings were at both their homes almost in every room. Hector's favorite was in his father's office in the compound above the fireplace. It was a close profile of his mother. She wasn't doing anything of importance.

Hector loved his mother. He thought the world of her. Though he was exactly like Kali, he had a stronger connection to his mother. The mother and the first-born had a bond that no one could understand. When Kali was sad, Hector would be the first one to know it. It was as if he could feel everything his mother felt. His mother's joy gave him joy. His mother's sadness gave him sadness. His mother's tears gave him an uncontrollable amount of rage.

He could be calm and collected like his father but he also had Kali's nasty temper and distinct taste to be vengeful. If someone hurt his mother and sibling, he made sure the antagonist feel a hundred times worse. However, through his tough exterior, Hector was a very loving boy and very sensitive, another trait he gets from his father. Lucifer however, disagrees. He thinks his son's loving heart comes from his mother. All his children had his wife's gentle heart.

''Take you sister with you. Your mother and I have to talk seriously''said Lucifer as Hector pulled hi sister out of sofa and pushed her into the elevator.

''Do not break the bed'' Hector laughed.

Kali had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She dearly loved her son, but sometimes... She sighed.''Where is Maze?.I missed her dirty jokes."

''What about mine?" Lucifer's smile was wide.

''You know I can't resist your cheeky remarks and questionable humour.", she laughed again, putting her hands around his neck and through his dark hair.

''She is. Listen...", his face was serious now.''Something's been bothering me lately and..."

''What is it?" Kali was worried already, urging him to explain.

''I... I haven't really told how my life has been different since you've been gone."

''Do we have to go down that road? I mean, I don't want to cry again and-"

''We have to. We really do.", he whispered.

She wasn't exactly sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

''What is it you want to talk about then?"

He took her to the living room, motioning for her to sit down. She felt even more anxious at that point, because she could see by his face this was something big. This wasn't just some 'I missed you dearly' kind of stuff.

It took him awhile, but he told her everything. About his drunken nights with ladies, sometimes several of them at once, about his rather promiscuous behaviour, his transient relationships... Everything. He couldn't stand to look at her face, which was a mixture of absolute rage, misery and terror all at once. She couldn't help but feel betrayed.

When he finished, he remained in one place, waiting for her response.

''Say something.", he was almost pleading, which was unlike him.

''What do you want me to say?" her jaw was clenched after she spoke and her eyes looked tired.

''I expected you to kick me, honestly. At the very least."

''No, it's quite alright. I'm not mad.", she said in an even tone. „At least that explains the dresses in the wardrobe. I had my suspicions as to why they're there."

Lucifer was absolutely baffled.''„Really? You're not pissed at me?"

''I have no right to be mad.", she stood up, going to the elevator.''You thought I was dead."

Lucifer flinched at what she said, but followed her nevertheless as she continued talking.''Why wouldn't you be allowed to sleep with whoever you wanted?"

She merely shrugged at her own words and turned to him.

He didn't know what to say. But, after a few seconds he composed himself.''Why do I get a feeling I'm not off the hook yet?"

Kali didn't say anything. He knew very well that she was hurt. Only, she was being stubborn about it and not expressing it. Of course she would be mad, he would be too.

''You're not telling me something. I know it. I can feel it.", Lucifer stepped towards her.

Kali sighed in annoyance.''You're right."

''.Don't try to hide it, I know-", he stopped himself.''Wait. ... What? Did you just say that I'm right?"

She nodded. ''Yes."

''What is it then?" he took her hand in his, but she pulled it away.

Lucifer sobbed for a while before Kali asked.''Do you still love me?''

Lucifer sniffled and sat up straight. He took Kali's face in his hands but Kali wouldn't look at him.''How dare you?''

Kali let out a faint whimper and tears olled down her cheeks. She pulled her shaking hands away from Lucifer.

''How dare you think that I could ever stop loving you?''Lucifer said which make Kali's shaking subside. He took Kali's face and kissed her.''I know you love me. And I know you do everything for the greatest good and that's not always what you want to do.''He took one of Kali's hands and kissed it.''I love you OK?Nothing will everchange that. Even when you do things like this to preally piss me off. OK?''

Kali nodded and sniffled''Yeah''she said breathily and sniffled again.

Now they were both sniffling and sobbing. But it wans't horrible and uncomfortable like before. Now they knew they could cry on each other's shoulders and be Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Is it bad that Lucifer doesn't want anyone looking at what was his?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

Lucifer Morningstar wanted everyone to know that Kali Pendragon was his and his alone. No one was aloud to have her. Kali was his wife, his queen, not Zeus's or Klaus Mikaelson's. Kali Pendragon was his, and he wanted everyone to know it.

Is it bad that Kali likes Lucifer Morningstar's protectiveness over him?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

Lucifer made Kali feel wanted and loved, even though he had many protective tendencies. Kali loved this man more than life itself (When did that happen?) and Lucifer loved her the same way, no less.

But his jealousy. Honestly Kali loved her husband, but his anger and jealousy issues could put the 'Hulk' to shame.

Kali was beautiful, however, that Lucifer can't deny. He's heard that Kali Penfragon is the most beautiful woman in the world before he met her, and looking upon her, Lucifer has to disagree. 'Beautiful' is a word too simple and too trite for Kali. Morgana Le Fay had not been a woman worth losing a war over; neither was Helen Of Troy, or Aphrodite. Queen Daenerys Targaryen had been beautiful enough to start a war over, in Lucifer's perhaps biased opinion. But Kali - Kali had a beauty beyond the world itself, beyond men, with her pale skin, and her black hair, her black eyes. She had pride, and confidence, and steel, in her face there burned life itself, as brightly and as fiercely as any falling star. Here stood true power, power that onother poor womencould never have imagined, and she was glorious.

And because of that. His wife had a lot of men have been ran after her.

Dead suitors.

Percival Graves

Gellert Grindelwald

Hercules

Xena

Richard Cypher

Alive supernatural suitors(for now)

Peter Hale

Kali and Peter Hale have made the transition from enemies, to friends, to an epic romance that could have been.

Regian Mills

If you were looking for devious mind games then the first port of call was Kali or Reginal Mills - so the both of them working together? Well that sounded like a recipe for success in his mind if nothing else.

Buffy Anne Summers

Queen Seelie

t was after 12 years of Lucifer death when Kali met Queen Seelie. It wasn't love at first sight. It was love at second sight, and only after Queen Seelie slipped a thin bracelet on Kali's wrist. The wife of the devil hadn't met another Fae before. She didn't know the kinds of tricks they played with love and glamour and charms. Kali is convinced to this day that it was supposed to just be a trick; the Fae Queen, third in line to the throne, taking a witch lover for a time to amuse himself. She will never know what turned it all so dangerously wrong.

There was an obsession in the heart of Queen Seelie and Kali was its focus. She was convinced that Kali was her one true love and the faint magic that had been laid on the bracelet to nudge her affection was doubled and tripled in an effort to force Kali to feel the same.

It still makes Kali nauseated to think that if Queen Seelie hadn't been so heavy handed, if she had left the love charm to work unnoticed and wooed Kali slowly with words and dinners and gifts instead of rushing with coarse magic, Kali would never have caught on.

But Queen Seelie tried to force the situation, brought Kali to her Queen's father and pronounced her her love and asked Kali to declare the same.

And she listened, and took off the bracelet, saw clearly what was going on and tried to flee. The Queen Seelie wouldn't let her, wasn't used to people telling her 'no'. None of the court was stepping forward. Kali shouted at them that she had been spelled, that she didn't want to marry Queen Seelie. They laughed at her and marveled at her cold feet. Hooted at her and told her not to fear is wife's mighty rod. The father of Queen Seelie was impassive. So Kali panicked, and lashed out with fist and foot and when she couldn't escape, drew her dagger and plunged it into Queen Seelie' heart.

She had to kill fourteen more Faeries before she could get away.

And what about Faustus Blackwood

Lucifer wanted to kills that man many years ago when their goddaughter Sabrina Scratch nee Spellman went to witch Academy of unseen arts. Blackwood could not keept his eyes away from the wife of satan but Zelda Spellman was a badass witch and she almost put a curse over him because of her jealousy.

Did Lucifer Morningstar prove to the rest of the world that Kali Pendragon was his?

Maybe, possibly, definitely.

Lord help those that tried to flirt with her, because Lucifer would take them into another room and glare at them menacingly and threaten to ruin them if they as so tried to talk to his wife. She had no problem with this for she wouldn't dare to love anyone else than her husband.

* * *

"Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived a prince who lived in this very castle," Maze begins.''There lived a prince who fell in love. He loved this person with all of his heart and soul, and wanted nothing more than to be with him. But it could never be, for the man he had fallen in love with was his own manservant. It was forbidden for a man of royalty to love a lowly servant. This prince's father, the king, had passed a law forbidding it. But the prince loved this servant anyway, so they kept their relationship a secret. For many years they kept their love hidden, only daring to meet behind closed doors, away from prying eyes. Only those who were closest to the two knew. The prince's knights and the court physician all knew and even helped the lovers hide from the king. They kept their word and the prince and the servant trusted them. The relationship went on under the king's very nose, and he never suspected a thing.''

"But why didn't he suspect?" Asks Ella. "If it was right under the king's nose?"

"Because though he was a cold and mean king, he was a very oblivious one," Maze answers.

"What happened to the couple, Maze?" Linda asks eagerly.

"Just when it seemed like things were going smoothly, an evil sorceress went to the king and told him of his son's secret," Maze says.

"Why?" Charlotte asks.

"Because she wanted chaos in Camelot, and she knew that the truth of his son's relationship with his servant would send the king into a rage," Maze answers. Ella frowns, a crease forming between her brown eyes.

"When the king found out about his son, he was so angry that he ordered for the servant to be executed," Maze continues, "But the prince's love for him was so great that he couldn't bear to watch his beloved die. So he begged his father not to kill the servant. Despite his cold nature, the king did love his son very much, and so he took pity on him. He decreed that the servant would not be killed, and instead he would be banished from Camelot, so that the prince would never be able to see him again."

"Then what happened?" Charlotte asks.

"When the servant went into exile, the prince's heart was broken," Maze goes on. "He fell very ill, and the court physician helped him in every way he could. The king's ward tried to persuade the king to allow the servant return for the prince's sake, but he was not to be swayed. Eventually the prince's health returned to him and he carried on his duties as before. He was given a new servant. But the prince never fully healed. There was always a hole in his chest from where his heart used to be, for his servant had taken it with him into exile."

"Many long years passed, and finally one day the king died, and the prince took his place on the throne. When he was crowned king, the first thing he did was order the land to be searched so that his long lost love could be found and returned to him. It took many months to track him down, but finally the servant was found living in a village far, far away from Camelot. He was brought back and reunited with his love once more. As soon as he returned to Camelot the new king married him, moving his love's title from Servant to Royal Consort."

"What's a consort?" Ella asks.

"It's like a husband, now stop interrupting," Linda answers exasperatedly.

"The new king and his consort lived in happiness from that day forward, ruling the land at each other's side. Together they decreed that titles did not matter when it comes to love, and that in the kingdom of Camelot anybody can love whoever they choose. ''Maze explains.''The king's consort got prengnat with a girl''

''How the hell a man got prengant?''asks Linda, tilting her blonde head confusedly.

''Really?''Charlotte interrupts.''Devil, angels, Goddess took on my body as a vessel while searching for Lucifer ,witches. From all these, it was the only one that seemed to you to be crazy ?''

''Girls''Linda answers, before continuing on, her soft voice carrying over the howl of the blizzard outside.

''That means that Kali's descended from the prince and his husband!" Charlotte concludes, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Indeed," Maze says. "The prince was King Arthur. His beloved's name was Merlin."

"Ohh," Ella, Linda and Charlotte breathe in awe.

''What?''yelled Linda after a few minutes of silance.''But the king Arthur married Guinevere before the stupid love triangle with her and Lancelot''

Maze rolled her eyes because could not believe that the mortals were so stupid. Guinevere was just a stupid maidservant with her sights set on the crown ,everyone believed that the woman was a good and virgin but the truth was that she was the greatest slut of Camelot. And about Lancelot ,had tried many times to steal Merlin far from the king before became a couple because it was already the worst kept secret in Camelot that the King was in love with his Manservant.

„Over a short period of time, everyone started calling them the King and Queen of Hell. Nobody dared to mess with them.", Maze downed the rest of the liquor fast. „Well, at least until they both started to plan to get on Earth. She could do that easily, since she was allowed to travel from Heaven, Hell and Earth. But, Lucifer... He had to give up his wings and his throne. He had to disobey his Father and leave his job."

She looked at them warily, unsure about continuing, but the women had devoted their all her attention. Setting the glass down, Maze shook her head.

„Don't ask any more questions, girls. Lucifer could get mad at me for telling you this and I honestly don't want that kind of trouble."

„Mazikeen... Please.", Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows. „Don't tell me you're actually scared of him?"

She spoke through gritted teeth. „I'm not scared. Just leave it."

„So, who left who?" Ella insisted, ignoring Maze's glares again.

„Nobody left anybody. They were inseparable.", she corrected and the detective looked taken back.

Was it really possible that Lucifer was tied up with only one woman? Was it possible that he was in a monogamous relationship? That was an insinuation that baffled her most at this point.

„The angels came, completely devoted in stopping their plans. Somehow they managed to take the Queen away.", Maze was almost whispering. „They wanted to use her as bait to control Lucifer and make him stay in Hell. Then..."

No one of the women didn't push this time, they knew that Mazikeen will speak after her heavy exhale. „...She fought back. And got herself killled."


	4. Chapter 4

The smoky club was barely lit, but nearly full. In the dim light, extra overhead lights were flashing as bodies pressed themselves together. It was a seedy out-of-the-way place, and that was exactly why she chose it. Hips were moving in tandem with the beat of the bass. As more and more bodies made their way to the heated dance floor, she could feel more sets of eyes on her.

The techno beat was loud and fast. Every time the bass hit, she could feel its effects go straight to her core. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire with anticipation and excitement. Her breaths were heavy, labored with lust and need.

She threw back two glasses of champagne (it was her mother birthday and she want to drink a few glasses)before moving to the dance floor. She had on a black leather mini skirt, her long muscled legs on display for all hungry eyes. Her skin was soft and smooth, recently waxed, begging for contact. Her high-heeled black leather boots were sexy and teasing on their own. She forgot to wear panties. On purpose. Her shirt was black as well, completing the look of his fantasy. It was sleeveless and tight, so unbelievably tight.

She didn't pay any mind to the fact her twins brother Hector Morningstar would say she looked slutty. In fact, she welcomed the label. She liked the heated glances her appearance caused. She wanted them to undress her with their eyes and get drunk on their lust. She liked that she appeared easy because she knew men were thinking about taking her to bed. She wanted them to want her, only because she knew they could never have her.

Her skin was pale, was tantalizing, all eyes were on her. Moving towards the center of the dance floor, she lifted a hand and crooked a finger, beckoning a nearby blonde to her tempting body.

The young man smiled, thinking it was his lucky night. It wasn't often a girl this hot called him out to dance. His eyes ran up and down her body; yeah, he'd get lucky tonight. She dressed like she wanted it, tight shirt, short skirt, long sexy legs. He was going to give it to her, all right. Making his way to her, he started to dance next to her. "I'm Kyle!" He leaned towards her ear and yelled over the music.

She just smiled. He was surprised she didn't offer a name back. He watched her lift her arms over her head and sway her hips side to side, in perfect time with the beat of the music.

Aria's eyes locked onto her lover's and she refused to look away. Turning her perfectly plump red lips into an innocent pout, she pressed her backside against Kyle's groin. She covered the backs of his hands with her palms.

Hector laughed at his twin sister behavior. They were impulsive and unhinged. Many of the people who had met them and Kali said that they were worst than the boogeyman of the supernatural himself, though those people could be counted on one hand. They held no regard to human life whatsoever. Their only rule was not to touch a child, and they had a tendency to kill rapists. If you dared touch or hurt one of them the other would quite literally unleash hell upon you. They were known to lash out, especially when their other twin was hurt or angered. Never touch one of the twins, that was the unspoken rule in the Morningstar family and in supernatural world..

He watch from the VIP section as the girl he had eyes on at the race basically make eye love with the bartender's body. Being the possessive bastard he was, he was beyond pissed. The girl may not even know who he was, but she was in his club. She shouldn't be trying to bang the help, but him! That bartender may have an extremely buff boxer's body, but he was built like a swimmer. He could last a long time where that thing would probably go for the quick knock out. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now, but he also knew not to jump in feet first without having the whole picture. So for now, he would sit back watch, brew, and plan. That girl would be his before it was said and done.

He had never seen anything more appetizing in his entire life. He had to cross his legs to hide the growing hard on the sight from the dance floor was giving him. To think he had tried to get the DJ to start playing the newer stuff, like dubstep. He would have never seen that if the DJ had listened. The way her hips moved to the beat was way too damn sexy. The look on all the faces dancing next to her spoke volumes too. They wanted her as much as he wanted her. As the song ended, he'd thought he'd cum just by the sight of that grin on her face as she looked back at that damn bartender. She opened her mouth to speak, but he seen her look at her phone, say something to the bartender, and then head towards the door. She left. She actually left.

* * *

She was a smart person. She knew she was. Other people knew she was. No one ever questioned her competence or her amazing law prowess. She was top of her class in . She worked for the best police station at L.A there was.

It was a conversation she was finding to be well overdue. She knew she should have said something a lot sooner, possibly around the time she began getting jealous of anyone so much as eyeing Lucifer up, but she wasn't willing to admit she felt anything for him then.

It was also because she had never met anyone like Lucifer Mornigstar. It seemed like such a cliche and she hated thinking about it in those terms but it was the truth. She tried. Oh did she ever. She tried loving another person and she even got engaged but it turned out that one look, one touch and one kiss from Lucifer and she was a goner.

One being her crush on Pierce, which she can't shake. Another being the jealousy she still feels whenever Lucifer takes interest in someone that's not her. Sometimes she felt like she'd never be able to let go of the thing she and Lucifer could have had, but the Lieutenant having come into her life had slowly changed that.

Her thoughts cut by Lucifer exited by his bedroom wearing the suit Hector and Aria had gotten him for his birthday four years ago. It fit him like a glove, hugging all the right parts.

Lucifer was wearing a grin that grew bigger as he saw her standing there. "Detective! I'll be with you as soon as we're all finished here. Unless you want to join in.''

''Shut up ,Samael''said a female voice walking out of the bedroom. She was a vision in a long, a face rivaling Aphrodite the god of love and beauty that can made the hearts of everyman, stop beating for a moment from her breath taking beauty. Her her long hair falling over her back like a waterfall of heavy, thick, ebony curls and waves. Her blue eyes were made up dark and dramatic, her lips plump and bloody red, and her pale skin literally glowed. . She looked like a beauty from the 50s, iconic and untouchable

The clothes they saw her standing in were ones the girls of the camp normally saw on the runway or on celebrities; clothes you couldn't just purchase in a normal store. The jewelry she wore was made of the finest, rarest gems. It wasn't just the fact that she dressed good, looked well, that her makeup was applied tastefully and natural, or even that she possessed materialistic things an everyday-person could never, ever effort for himself; it was also the way she carried herself, how she moved, and how she spoke.

She stared and she could feel her scowl creep across her face and before she could stop herself, she slapped him hard across the face. "I'll wait for you out there. ''

Kali rolled her eyes before twirled for her husband, "How do I look?"

"Fuckable," and he let the fire in his eyes show his wife the truth. He smirked, "Oh and every inch my hell queen."

Kali flushed, pleased, "Perfect let's go and ruin some peoples days."

"Amen." Lucifer couldn't resist one tap to that perfect ass.

Her laughter flittering across the path and onto the clearing to the house. The bot immortal were both still laughing as they walked downstair the club and neither of them saw the mortal who was watching from the bar .Neither of them saw his frown or anger and pain…. Or her jealously.

It didn't stop her from being eaten alive by jealousy at every kiss.

She had to believe that he could be hers and only hers, because that's how she did things in a romantic relationship.

After the eppearance of his wife She felt invisible, like she didn't matter, even though he went out of his way to tell them who she was. She felt like her world was going to split in half, and the jealousy and pain was very familiar to her, as it is what she felt when Dan had begun to spend all his time at work just to escape going home with her.

She almost collapsed as soon as the doors closed behind her, because she had the feeling that he would never use her first name again. It felt like goodbye, as opposed to a goodnight. She knew this was neither of those things, at least not in the literal sense.

It was however, the end of their relationship before it got anywhere. And she had been so hopeful when she got to do the actual talk that he'd see sense.

Words Linda once told her during one of their tribe outings now made a lot more sense. You can't change someone who doesn't want to change.

Neither of them was willing to compromise.

He was right.

They just weren't compatible.

* * *

**To continue or to be a one stop?**


	5. Chapter 5

Immortality

Forever young

A life with her parents and Hector.

Aria felt that the mind will explode from so much thinking and from the subject that tortures her so many years.

Aria Morningstar was not a witch like her mother or an angel like her father.

She was something like Avatar.

She was the master of all four elements and one of the strongest benders in the world at any given time.

Fire

Earth

Air

Water

Metal

Blood

Ιt was funny for the fact that none of the children of witch and the devil had not inherited their powers. For years, the little girl traveled all over the world to find people who would help her with her strengths and of course because she was the daughter of her father ,she pissed of some people and she had been curse for millennia.

When she finds her real mate-love she'll be getting older.

_What is Love?_

_When humans experience attraction, most people are not aware of myriad biological processes driving their desire._

Humans?

She was a fucking immortal.

_What is a soulmate?_

_A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person, we're safe in our own paradise. _

Like her parents.

Her father was the Satan. The immortal being who began the revolution in paradise and as expelled from Heaven and sent to Earth , imposed all people to death because he wanted to eat an apple.

And her mother was a High Priestesses. The High Priestesses of the Triple Goddess were one of the most important figures in the Old Religion, a group of nine sorceresses who held control over the other wielders of magic, and were worshiped by them. The High Priestesses were the chief servants of the Triple Goddess. They were a group of highly skilled and powerful sorceresses, mistresses of magic and spells and detained the power over life and death.

_When was the life of such complex?_

* * *

Love

Love is difficult to define, difficult to measure, and difficult to understand. Love is what great writers write about, great singers sing about, and great philosophers ponder. Love is a powerful emotion, for which there is no wrong definition, for it suits each and every person differently. Whether love is between family, friends, or lovers, it is an overwhelming emotion that can be experienced in many different ways.

People experience love for the first time by being part of a family. Family love is demonstrated through lessons of sacrifice, concern and compassion, from the cradle to the grave. There are many different levels and conditions of family love. It is the love we cherish between our intermediate family and our...show more content...

But Your First Love is Powerful..

The first time you fall in love can feel practically earth shattering. All of a sudden, you realize you care about someone else in a way that you didn't fully understand was possible. Even though we are aware of love, the first time you experience it in the romantic sense opens up a world of possibility and excitement, coupled with a hint of fear. It is unlike anything you have felt before, making the person associated with this discovery a permanent fixture in your memory.

Your First Heartbreak is Powerful, Too

The only thing that rivals the intensity of your first love is your first heartbreak. Often, these feelings are surrounded by memories of the same person. For those who didn't remain with their first love for the rest of their lives, the ending of that relationship was likely very painful, regardless of who initiated the end or whether it was amicable.

It's hard to let go of your first love, to walk away from those early feelings that were almost magical. The amount of effort required, and the amount of pain felt, will likely stick with you for a lifetime.

But Hector Morningstar never had the first love.

Hector Morningstar.

His name is synonymous with conquest, with death. His victories are legendary, this feats lauded. Side by side with death and anger always, his's fought countless battles, strewn a path of terror and awe from Macedon to Sparta. Great Kings have bowed before thim. The gods themselves have trembled.

I want to feel love"he stammers.

" How can anyone not be afraid of love?" A voice grumbles. Hector looked up to see his twin sister stood next to him with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"What?" Hector asks, half hoping he just heard wrong.

"Loves makes you stupid in the head." Aria adds, the throat of the bottle inches away from her lips and snarl on her face. "Makes you think about protecting and sacrifices." She spits the last word out, disgusted and Hector has no idea what to say. Aria is not completely wrong. Love does make one do things one maybe wouldn't do before. It does make you think about sacrifices – but that's only because one wants to see the person one loves alive, healthy and if possible happy. Or not see them, but know they are all of the above anyway. So Hector understands where Aria is coming from, but he never considered it a bad thing. After all, dying like that would be the most noble thing. Love

"Love is the most selfish thing." Aria mutters as if Hector said anything out loud. Hector's sure he didn't. "People fuck off to do the 'right' thing not giving a damn about who they are leaving behind. About what will happen to the people they are leaving behind, how those people feel, because it was done out of love." Aria's hand is white around the bottle, and Hector would be surprised it didn't break yet but he's far too focused on Aria's words. Because it doesn't sound that Aria dislikes the idea of love because she's Aria and she's trying to be difficult. It feels like Aria is – or was – hurt like that. It feels like Aria cared about someone and that someone died, sacrificed themselves for her sake and-

Hector's eyes widen, as everything suddenly makes sense. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, before he can get out as much as a peep, Aria is pointing her bottle at him almost as if it were a weapon

" My mate rejected me' 'said Aria as she saw the red eyes of Hector out of anger.

''WHAT?'' Hector says, reacting without thinking, once he gets to Aria's side Hector pulls himself closer to the girl with one hand and grab her hand with the other.

"You need to calm down sis." Hector tells her, as he sits down and grabs both Aria's hands, "If you don't they're going to sedate you."

"Oliver Queen, he…." Aria starts to say, gasping more, looking like she is shrugging more, "How could he?" she asks tears rolling down her face and all Hector wants is to be able to take away her pain, but he knows he can't.

"I don't know." Hector says, squeezing Aria's hands, as Aria looks to him like she is begging for help, "I don't know how he could do that to you, and I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better." He assures Aria.

* * *

Kali entered inside their loft after a long meeting with the council. The Council was made up of various supernatural creatures and hunters, and was responsible for keeping the supernatural world out of the public eye. The big shots of the supernatural community were all invited.

Before she goes into the bathroom, she threw her soiled clothes in a black trash bag and left it in the corner by the door to pick up later. She stepped one foot inside the en suite bathroom, the whole room lit up showing the Victorian style decor. Out of all the rooms in her home besides her bedroom, Kali's favorite was her and Lucifer's bathroom. One of the reason why she loved it so much was the fact that she designed it herself just for Lucifer.

Kali slid open the glass door leading to her personal oasis and slid it back to shut and lock it. She turned the old world bronze nozzle to cut on the showerhead above her. Soon at the water hit her skin, instantly she transported to another place. She was calm. She was safe. She was home. All the stress and rage she felt from before had washed away along with the blood that stained his body.

Her eyes fell to the floor seeing the swirls of red going down the drainage. She then cast her sight on her arms and hands seeing that the previous injuries she had before healed already. The only way she could tell there was something there was the slight redness in the places she been cut. She looked down at her chest seeing the red splotch on her skin where he was stabbed, a few inches away from her heart.

Seeing the evidence that she was indeed okay, Kali closed her eyes and recounted everything that happened the past two days from start to finish.

Her dear father-in-law was not happy that Kali was back to Lucifer with his kids. The big Guy believed that the witch was a bad influence on his son, and that was one reason from many who created Chloe Decker. Almost all the Angels like Abner , Adina , Asariel , Azrael , Balthazar , Benjamin , Conrad ,Constantine ,Daniel and Raphael attacked wanted to take her away from her family. Everyone from Heave were scared of her especially after acquired the title of the Shedevil for herself, and she was crowned the queen of Hell, as she was, after all, Lucifer's wife now, and he believed that this would satisfy her.

She was an evil queen, driven by wickedness and iniquity, and nothing could stop her — Lucifer tried, for sure, but his attempts were unsuccessful, in the end. For a moment, he managed to push Genevieve down, shutting her and her evil reign down, but she knew she'd get what she wanted eventually. See, even though she was spiteful and occasionally blinded by her desire for power and respect, she was observant, smart, sharp.

_Vision_

_As he moved to dump her off his lap, his long fingers caught in her braid. Chloe yelped in pain. Lucifer stilled immediately. "Chloe, I'm so sorry. Hold still while I get your hair free."_

_She watched his face as he concentrated on patiently and gently removing his hand from the tangled strands. He stroked her hair back into place and trailed his fingers across her cheek. "Better?" he asked softly._

_Chloe gave him a smug smile. "See. You love me."_

_Lucifer sighed and ran a hand through his own hair. "I'm the Devil. You should be running away. But, you, Chloe Jane Decker are incredibly good which just makes this whole thing more difficult."_

_He gave her a sad smile, "I've tried to change, so perhaps I'm not what I was, but I'm certainly no angel either. My life is dangerous and seems to be getting more so. You need to take more time to know me as I really am and understand what it would mean to be involved. Will you continue to work cases with me and be content with that?"_

_And Vision_

"Kali..."

His voice.

"Kali..."

The voice that cared.

"Kali!"

The voice she always wanted to hear.

"Kali!"

A loud crash echoed throughout Lucifer's penthouse as the man was thrown into the wall and the bottles resting on the glass shelves came down to the floor where they shattered into sharp, deadly shards. However, instead of using them as weapons, Kali was quite alright with the literal magic she harbored, and the dark waves erupting from her palms were doing one hell of a job at tossing and throwing her husband around the room. She was quite the fighter, but so was Lucifer — that was why she soon found herself on the floor, grunting as her human body collapsed and met the thin layer of dust covering the floorboards. But instead of winning Kali, Lucifer only made her more eager with his attempts to shut the Shedevil's sassy mouth.

"We do like it rough, don't we?", she broke into an evil grin as she opened her palm to reveal a ball of fire forming against her skin, the flames crackling in the air as she directed it towards Lucifer.

And the look on Lucifer's face?

Priceless.

"What the name of mine was that?", the Devil spat angrily after successfully dodging the fireball that flew from Kalis palm into the wall where it burned a hole before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. His eyes lost their red shade — the one that always made Kali's heart thunder in her chest and her lips curve even higher — as his expression softened from wrath to despair.

''You love her''she said, laughed humorlessly. ''And not me''

It's not that Kali didn't love Lucifer because God did she ever. In fact she was sure Lucifer was it for her that she would never love another person the way that she did that man. But sometimes love just wasn't enough.

She knew that Lucifer loved her too. Logically he did. But Lucifer was terrified of his feelings. He rarely ever acknowledged them let alone spoke about them. Kali could literally count on one hand the number of times Lucifer had said those three little words to her.

Kali made her choice. That didn't mean it didn't break her heart to do so.

Kali let a sob that racked through her entire body. She quickly pushes Kali away and went to open the closet that they shared. She grabbed the nearest suitcase and began stuffing it with her suits and shoes that were hanging next to Lucifer's.

Lucifer was frozen by the door as he watched Kali packing up her stuff. He remained by the door until Kali was finished and was already on her way towards the elevator. He quickly tried to block Kali's path but was pushed away by her. When she finally left the condo, the words that Lucifer had spoken finally sank into his mind. He began grabbed his bottle of scotch and kept drinking until he was drink before throwing the remaining bottle against the wall and watches the bottle shatter into thousands of what appeared to be tiny crystals more than it does compare to just broken glass. Liquid was flowing down from the wall into the floor but the devil didn't care and takes whatever he sees and tosses them against the wall. Pieces of glass continue to liter the floor as everything shatters due to Lucifer's anger. It'll be a pain in the ass for the housekeeper tomorrow but as of right now, Lucifer is so damn pissed off and drunk right now that he doesn't give a crap anymore. All he can think about is how his life can go from slightly complicated to extremely disastrous in less than an hour. He staggers and drops down onto the couch as he slowly passes out from all the alcohol and dreams of Kali.


	6. Chapter 6

Hector Morningstar walked into the LAPD , he opened a door and ran straight into someone, he knocked some of the papers the man was holding all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, Warmth spread through Hector's chest. "I should be asking you that, I ran into you." Hector replied, he almost couldn't take his eyes off the woman. "

W-well I'm fine." The girl bent down and picked up some papers, Hector kneeled down and helped.

"I'm Hector Morningstar by the way."

"know. I`m Ella Lopez."They shook hands and Hector handed the papers to Ella. "Thanks." Ella stood after getting all the papers in orde

. She hesitated, but then spoke. „Aren't you... And all similar beings, uh... Immortal?"

He sighed heavily. " Well miss Lopez.."

The woman cut him off saying." You sound like your father"

" I know" He said, a small smile was on his face." I`m something like mutant and and vampire. I feed from humans, I have speed and telepathic powers. I am able to perceive the thoughts of others or project his own thoughts within a radius of approximately 250 miles. I can learn foreign languages by reading the language centers of the brain of someone adept, and alternately "teach" languages to others in the same manner. My vast psionic powers enable me to manipulate the minds of others, warp perceptions to make himself seem invisible, project mental illusions, cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia, and induce pain or temporary mental and/or physical paralysis in others. Within close range, I can manipulate almost any number of minds for such simple feats. However, can only take full possession of one other mind at a time, and must strictly be within that person's physical presence. I iam one of the few telepaths skilled enough to communicate with animals and even share their perceptions."

" Wow"

Hector blushed .

" You can read my mind dude" she said, a small smile was on his face.

Maybe!" Hector had a smile on his face as well, suddenly, Dan Espenozza, the man Hectoe hated the most in life came up from behind Ella.

"Hey Ella, I want the result of."

Dan stopped talking wjen he saw the son of his ememy stood innfront of him.

" What you want here?" Dan was hoping that he would not work with them like his father.

He met the wife of Lucifer the first time ahe walked in and how the hell did that fucker get this beautiful piece of ass? If this is Lucifer's wife then we maybe in more trouble than we thought. She looks like she would kill someone and then ask questions later.

"Oh um, no, I'm only visiting a friend of mine for help" answered Hector wanting to kill the man because he was thinking his mother naked.

Hector felt the warmth in his chest disappear, "You two are friends?" Hector asked, keeping his eyes on Ella.

"Yes, were co-workers." Ella said, her smile hadn't left her face.

"Oh, that's nice..." Hectoe's eye twitched for a small moment, he doesn't know why he's feeling so possessive all of the sudden.

Dan turned to Ella, "We should probably go. We have...A new case!" Dan pulled Ella away, Ella waved to Adrian and Hector waved back.

Hector wished to go with them but just watched them walk. Hector turned and began walking away, he had a feeling He'll meet Ella again Very soon...

* * *

Linda thought she knew what was going on in Lucifer's mind. Hours upon hours of therapy sessions had been spent trying to figure out his life and she felt like she was making progress.

She should have known however that nothing was as simple as that with the literal Devil. He was a piece of work to deal with, and the fact that he almost always completely missed the point of her advice frustrated her to no end. Still, she was more than a therapist to him but also his friend.

That's why she was more than worried when he began showing up to her sessions completely void of emotions. It was as if his body had shut down. She wasn't sure why or what it was trying to protect him from - all she knew was that she needed to get to the bottom of this.

That's why she decided to call Amenadiel despite her reluctance. She hadn't seen the angel in a long time but this was more important than her own discomfort.

"Thank you for coming, Amenadiel," she opened the door to her office and led him inside.

"Of course, Linda. What is the problem?"

"It's Lucifer..." she paused, "I'm not sure what's wrong but-"

"He's been acting strange," Amenadiel finished with a sigh as he took a seat on her couch.

"Yes! How did you know? And about Kali"

Linda looked at her friend and saw something that she would never thought see in his face. Fear.

Pure Fear was in the eyes of the angel and his hands were shaking.

Linda frowned, "Yes Kali Pendragon-Morningstar. I have to say it was a big surprise that Devil has a wife .I didn't know the Devil had a wife. It was never mentioned in the Bible."

It's not something that was written in books that you have heard of. Lucifer married Kali after the death of her father King Arthur. Maxe told you about the attacked and her death".

"Is that why he left Heaven?"

"He never directly told me but suppose it was part of his reason. He always blamed Dad for her disappearance. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Everyone were thought that she was dead but Kali is a powerfull witch and ahe know how to trick the death."Amenadiel shook his head as he stood up. "I need you to stay way from this woman , Linda. Kali is a very vicious magical creature"

With that he left the office, leaving Linda behind with the answer to her initial question but also with more new questions unanswered.

* * *

Lucifer rolled himself about the bed. It was colder than he expected. The recollection of the "pop" up problem of his wings preventing his usual romping seared through the beginning of his headache. 'Wait? Headache? Oh, that must mean…' Lucifer's thought was cut off as the elevator pinging.

"Lucifer, I've been trying to get in touch with you all morning. We've got a case in the shopping plaza downtown." The footfall of the detective stopped outside his open door. "Come on, Lazy bones, let's go."

A groan greeted her as Lucifer began heaving himself off the bed. The quick shuffle of the detective's feet reminded him that his lack of company had not translated into sleeping with clothing on. Regardless of her new boy toy, it brought him a small sense of satisfaction to know he still affected her.

He chuckled darkly to himself. 'Of course I still affect her. That was the whole bloody point.' The bitter thought let itself free as he quickly showered and donned his Prada suit. The detective waited by the elevator, smiling softly as she fiddled with her phone. A ting of anger hit him. While he was aware of the detective's feelings toward her new found human companion, some piece of him still wished that the parts of her life that were his would stay as such. Including any of their "case" time.

"A quick stop by Lux and we can be on our way, Detective." He called out as he poured a glass and approached her. She nodded along, typing away, as they stepped on the elevator.

In Lux proper, Maze was standing behind the bar smirking. Saturday nights had not been bring in as much money as they once had. Therefore, her newest solution was to hire new girls to dance. One of them had a pretty fancy sounding degree for dance and choreography. As a test of these implied skills, the new girl was leading a squad of dancers through piece of her own design to be performed this Saturday. If everything went well, and the money flowed, Maze offered the eager girl extra pay compared to the rest of the dancers. Assuming they keep bringing in crowds. So far, Maze was at least enjoying the show. New Girl was pretty serious, stopping the music and correcting each miss-step among the other girls.

A familiar ping drew her attention from the practicing dancers to the elevator. Out stepped an annoyed looking Lucifer and distracted Chloe in tow. Although he seemed to immediately perk up at the sight of the practicing squad. "Well, well. What's this little surprise, Maze?" He asked, refilling the glass that came downstairs with him.

"Potentially our Saturday night solution." Maze retorted, self-pride oozing from the demoness, as she turned back to watch. New Girl was teaching them the next step sequence. A declaration of "From the top" managed to drag even Chloe from her phone and back into the real world just as Lucifer let out a small "oh" as the girls restarted. Even the sweatpants and tennis shoes for practice could not undermine the combined sensuality.

"While I'm sure supervising strippers is a full time job, we do have a case to get to Lucifer." Maze rolled her eyes at her no fun roommate.

"My apologies, Detective. You seemed distracted enough for me to attempt to actually enjoy my morning." He recanted sweetly. Regardless of his implied desire to stay at Lux, his glass found its way onto the bar top as he cut a path to the front door.

With a sigh and muttering of "TGIF", Chloe smiled at Maze, shook her head, and followed him out. Maze rolled her eyes again, convinced they would stick to the top of her skull one of these damn days. "Lucifer and his weird ass hobbies." She commented to the mostly emptied space as she returned to "supervising strippers".

Dan and Ella were already on scene, discussing details of the case quietly to not be overheard by the flock of paparazzi. Once she and Lucifer crossed the police tape and closed in on the group she asked what they had so far.

"Victim is Ashley Mithers, 25. Upcoming B-movie actress, agent says she was supposed to be at a scripting pitch last night. Called in a missing person this morning when she never showed up on set. Few hours later, some poor mid-morning jogger found her." Dan explained as he motioned to the man in jogging shorts talking with a couple uniformed officers.

Lucifer's brows knitted together as he looked over the body, "Ashley? I thought she said her name was Michelle."

"Typical," Dan muttered turning to Lucifer, "Let me guess, she's graced the halls of your penthouse?"

"No, not exactly." Lucifer counter, half-nervous.

"One of those deals again." It was very much a statement and not a question as Chloe crossed her arms. A honest frown working its way across her face.

"I merely introduced her to her agent. I was giving out so many favors at the time, it's not like I had time to seduce all of them."

"How many times is this going to happen?"

Lucifer shrugged defensively, "It's not like I control what other humans do, Detective. I meet numerous humans, that alone makes me more likely to know them when they end up dead."

Chloe nodded along as Ella took her turn. "Looks like injuries from a high fall. The body shows no signs of being moved, but if you look around, not really much in the way of jumping options. I mean, she'd be more… splatty, ya know?" Ella said with a half shrug as she pointed to the nearest building, which was easily 20 stories high. In the heart of downtown L.A., that was a short building. "But based on cooling, I'd put time of death at about 7 hours ago. So 4 a.m. roughly."

"Just before sunrise, huh. Ok, is there any footage from security cameras in this area from that time frame? Why did it take so long for anyone to find her?"

"Tapes are being pulled now," Dan started as he handed Ella something out of her forensics bag, "as for witnesses, the city had this block closed off last night till about eight this morning for some road construction. Our jogger found her after that."

"Any struggle signs?" Chloe asked turning back to Ella.

"Other than what looks like bits of skin under the nails, nothing. Some lab work will tell us if the skin is hers or from an assailant."

Chloe's head bobbled along, a frustrated sigh escaping her. "On to the agent then?" Lucifer prompted, "Or shall I return to Lux and continue my sport?"

"To the agent." Chloe said with a half-hearted chuckle as she headed back towards the car.

Lucifer's retort fell short as his phone went off. "Well, well, well. My wofe is calling." And before Chloe could say another word, the whirlwind that was Lucifer had left.

" We need to talk"

* * *

They leave the church together with the rest of the congregation, shuffling their feet on the way out. The crowd at the door is trickling into the street as slowly as a sluggishly oozing cut, but the conversation around them is pleasant and lacking the telltale pressure and annoyance of a large body of people trying to leave a place all at once.

Must be all the bloody praying, Hector thinks.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" says a voice from somewhere near his left elbow. He glances down at the tiny Forensic Scientist; she's wearing a bright smile, and her countenance is cheery enough, but he can tell from the slight tremor in her voice that she is, in fact, somewhat nervous. As if the success of this ridiculous outing is important to her.

"A deal's a deal, my dear Miss Lopez," he says, avoiding the tricky question, "'Ask and you shall receive', as they say."

She quirks her eyebrow at him, and her lips twist into a line. She's clearly not buying what he's trying to sell.

"Fine, fine," he says, yielding; Ella smiles triumphantly, "this was surely one of my better experiences with the Roman Catholic Church."

He's not lying, of course; no, it's always the truth with him. The priest at the service tonight was talking of kindness and acceptance and loving thy neighbour, and all the rest of the poppycock that the simple-minded gobble up. Not a word of him, none of temptation and sin, or of eternal damnation. This could hardly have gone any better, actually.

They finally get to the door, and fresh air washes over his face like a balm, when he feels Ella's hand on his arm; he steps outside and pulls her out of people's way.

"You said this was one of the better experiences," she says, somewhat hesitatingly, "I was just wandering – and don't feel obliged to answer it, Dude; I mean, you're pretty touchy when it comes to the Big Guy – but, if you don't mind my asking, what was the best experience?"

"Oh well," Hector chuckles, patting Ella's fingers at the crook of his elbow affectionately, already miles down memory lane, "'tis quite a wild story…you're sure a nice, Catholic girl like yourself won't mind hearing all its sordid little details?"

Ella's eyes shine in the darkness with such mischievous fire that it impresses even Hector himself.

"Oh, man," she chuckles and shakes her head, absolutely ready for what no doubt will turn out to be a great story, "now this I gotta hear…"

Hector takes a dramatic, exaggerated breath for her benefit and wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"Well, back in the '40s of the 14th Century, I was spending my vacation on earth in a lovely little village just outside of Florence, Italy," he begins conversationally. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies a huge grin spreading over his friend's face, "there was diluted wine aplenty, merry minstrels about, enough pliant maidens to warm my bed, and, of course, the Plague. All in all, all the best things in life," Hector winks, and Ella laughs loudly enough to disturb a young couple kissing on a bench nearby.

"Steady on, Miss Lopez," Hector smiles smugly and pulls her towards his parked vehicle, encouraging her to lean against the hood of the Corvette once they reach it, "now, where was I?"

"The Plague, and other niceties of life," Ella chuckles encouragingly, bumping his hip with her own.

"Right," he acknowledges, nodding his head, and crosses his arms," well, this little village I was frequenting was famous mostly for this small, secluded convent of about ten nuns, all relatively young and quite comely, who produced this delicious sacrificial wine in utter piousness. And what can I say, my lovely bouncy friend, I was intrigued," he winks at her and Ella shakes her head, the smile on her face ridiculously infectious, "So, one day, I decided to go to the convent and offer my services."

"Doing what?" Ella cries and pushes at his arm, "ruining their virtue?"

"Oi, don't ruin the story!" Hector cries in dismay, but then he shrugs, and his eyes take on a wicked glint, "that happened later. But as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he frowns in her direction, and Ella rolls her eyes in good humour, "I came to offer my services. As a gardener. Now, I'll grant you, Hell doesn't grow anything, but the convent had this lovely apple orchard, and, well…" he trails away, smiling almost seductively. Ella clears her throat.

"Right," she says, her tone just a little on the breathless side," the Devil and his apples."

"Precisely," Hector agrees, winking at her, "so I told them I was a young man looking for employment, and it turns out they were in need of, well, me. I ended up staying for a few weeks, servicing the convent. The orchard bloomed, by the way."

"And so did the nuns, I bet," Ella laughs almost nervously and bumps his hip again.

"Oh, yes," he chuckles darkly, "no virgin left among the sisters, I'm afraid. The Mother Superior was a particularly wild cat, as I recall; kept me in her room for days!"

"But wait a minute, " Ella frowns and narrows her eyes at him, as if something important just dawned on her, "why does this story sound so familiar?"

Hector scoffs and shakes his head.

"I'll tell you why," he says in slight indignation, still feeling somewhat mistreated seven centuries later, "after the whole convent vacation, I ended up sharing a drink with this bloke in a tavern. Little did I know that the tale I told him in confidentiality would come out later in a book – completely wrong, by the way – and be commemorated for centuries to come! And no reference, or anything! Of course, he ended up downstairs, and I had quite the fun with him. There's a whole section for plagiarists below deck, you know."

"Wha – you're talking about the Decameron!" Ella cries out suddenly, pointing at Hector in her excitement, "Giovanni Boccaccio is the tavern guy!"

The son of Devil leans back, regarding his friend with surprise and approval.

"Look at you, Miss Lopez," he smiles gleefully, "knowing your classics."

Ella shakes her head and smirks.

"Man, you never break character, do you?"

Hector sighs in exasperation, but he does it quite halfheartedly and with some affection.

"Oh, Ella, whatever am I going to do with you?"

* * *

The air outside was warm on Kali's skin, and it made her smile in satisfaction as she stepped onto the pavement and looked around the surroundings and how the sun was slowly starting to set in the horizon. She had heard so many stories of Earth, but to experience all of it herself... it was quite exhilarating. She had seen many things, and Hell wasn't half-bad sometimes — it, too, had its beautiful places, many of which resembled Earth as most of the people were still haunted by the things they did in the world of the living — but watching the orange sky, adorned with a few fluffy clouds, and feeling the life in the city was something she couldn't quite describe. The queen was rarely impressed, but she was slowly starting to see the same allure that Lucifer once did, the same attraction that caused her husband to flee Hell and never return.

Kali didn't get very far, when she was met with a swarm of paparazzis just outside Lux, all of them buzzing on the busy streets like a beehive waiting for their queen to arrive. The thought made her grin, and with a curious look directed at the people armed with cameras, Kali stepped closer to the group that instantly reacted by turning to her simultaneously. There was so much she didn't know or understand about Earth, but she did know about these guys — she had seen quite a few back in Hell, and frankly, they resembled some of the creatures in the underworld, which only widened Kali's smirk as she approached the handful of men and women.

"You people are like savages, aren't you? Always looking for some dirty desires and filthy secrets to dig up...", the queen trailed off as she leaned closer to one of the men and let her sharp, painted nail draw patterns on his chest. "Well, here's something for you. When you see Mr. Morningstar, why don't you let him know that I will be at the loft? Allow him to figure out the rest, hm?", Kali smirked, and unable to resist the woman, the paparazzi group nodded, following her every move intently.

Their agreement made the demon giggle — it was so easy to toy with these pathetic little humans. "Lovely! Thank you ever so much for your cooperation", Kali grinned, and after blowing the man a toxic kiss, she strode off and let the paparazzi continue their swarming, with her little plan in action.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kali I would like a word with you." The queen of hell heard the voice of Amenadiel speak to her.

Every time Kali heard her address her-She knew she'd be in for one terrible time. She turned around to the face the favorite son of God and didn't even bother to be nice to him.

"What do you want?"

"Can we speak privately?"

Kali sigh before he move to make her way up into the penthouse. It wasn't long just an elevator up, but it felt like forever.

"He doesn't really care you know," Amenadiel spoke and Kali crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who? Lucifer?"

"Yes, he just felt bad for you."

"Did he now? Well then let me just pack my bags and move back down to hell." Kali replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lucifer had warned Kali about his brothets after she turned up on Earth. He knew they'd try everything in they power to get Kalj away from him and the queen was't going to let that happen.

"It's true, I heard him talking about it with that detective." He pushed

"Listen I have no idea what this is about but it's not going to work. You can't manipulate me, but nice try." Kali moved past him and to the bar behind her to grab a drink.

"I see, sorry for wasting your time. But you'll come to see it's true soon enough."

Amenadiel nodded and headed for the elevator. Little did Kali know he already had a plan brewing and it was already taking place. He just needed her close enough to him to work. And standing with Kali in the elevator gave him the perfect chance. The doors closed and it was like she was never there.

Kali sat on the sofa and let out a sigh. Every time Klai saw one of Lucifer brothers she just wanted to send them back to heaven herself. Kali had the chance to, every time ahe saw them. But Kali didn't want to hurt Lucifer by doing so. Hearing the elevator doors open Kali didn't even look at it as she spoke out.

"I swear to your my father in law if you don't leave I will throw this glass at you stupid angel."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but it's me," Maze said as she looked at her queen.

The demon saw in the quuen eyes the pain and Maze nodded before she pulled out her daggers and looks at Kali.

"I'll go take care of him," She says and swings the door back open and walked out of it.

"No! Mazikeen!" Kali shout as she vault over the couch and chase after her.

She had grown away from Lucifer after what Amenadiel and Lucifer had done to her. But since Kali never used her in any way she was still protecting her. And not just because Kali was the Queen of Hell, it was because Kali was her friend. Kali caught up to the demon and tackled her to the ground. Kali both went down with you being on top of Maze. The demon moved to where she was on her back and Kali was hanging over her. Kali grabbed the daggers in her hands and tried to take them which made her wrestle them away from her.

"He hurt you! So I'm going to make him pay!" Maze said from under Kali and squirmed as the queen of hell tried to take the weapons from her.

"Yes he did and I promise you can hurt him later." Kali countered and finally wrestled her daggers from her.

Kali breathed heavily as she sat up so you were sitting on her hips. To anyone around it looked like quite the scene but at the moment you didn't give a shit. Kali looked down at Maze who had a seductive grin on her face and Kali squinted at her. She watched as Kali chest rose and fell and her squint turned into a glare.

"Man does this bring back memories." Maze chuckled and placed her hands on the queen hips.

"You're a very dirty demon,"Kali said as Kali got off of her. "And no going after Lucifer."

"Fine, but remember you promised I could hurt him." Maze said as she got off the ground.

"Yes, Maze I'll remember." Kali nodded and handed her her daggers back

Kali turned around to see Lucifer looking at the two of them and seemed relieved that it didn't turn into a huge fight. Not that Maze would ever fight Kali, she's made that very clear. Kali walk up to her with Maze behind her acting like nothing happened. It wasn't the first time Kali've had to tackle her and it wouldn't be the last.

Kali turned her head to face Lucifer and set the glass on the table in front of her. The tense was seemed betwwen them.

Amenadiel 's words were ringing in her head but you pushed them away. Nothing could ruin what she and Lucifer had, not even Chloe. Lucifer grabbed a drink from the bar and put quite a bit in the glass. Meaning it was most likely a long day for him.

"What was the case this time?" Kali asked and stood up from her spot.

"Jealous girlfriend, she didn't like that her boyfriend was meeting up with his ex." He grinned as he sat down on the piano bench.

"Sounds fun." She smiled and walked up to where he sat.

Kali..''

"Stop talking." Kali says quickly feeling her heart break, as forces himself to take several calming breathes, "Why?" she asks stuttering the word out, there being pain in her voice as tears come to her eyes, but she forced himself to ask as she needs to know why.

''You said forever."

She was ready.

"I meant it."

''I lo...''

''What? Love me?"

It was a challenge. One Lucifer wasn't sure he was ready to meet.

''You stopped loving me. You're not spending time with me or your kids anymore because the only thing you care about is that stupid barbie doll''They stared at each other for several long, tense moments before Kali finally dropped his eyes..''You are not the same man anymore and i understand it but you stopped caring for me and Hector and Aria. Your son found his mate and he wants your help but you are running behind the police pants. Aria's mate left her and wants her daddy to reassures her by threatening to kill the stupid boy and your brothers attacked me...''

''What?''Lucifer's voice is shaky and raw.''How dare to touch my ..''

''Now you care?''

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lucifer raged, his face red as he stood over Kali threateningly.

"It's called an emotional affair, Lucifer. You are going to someone who is not your wife to fulfill your intellectual and emotional needs. You're sharing jokes with her, giving her a part of yourself that used to be mine. What did I do, Lucifer? I don't want to lose you, but I can't live like this. When did you fall out of love with me."

"Fall out of love with you?!" Lucifer gaped. "Do you even hear yourself? That is the dumbest thing you've ever said to me."

Kali looked up at him then, her eyes haunted and wrecked. Lucifer was shocked at the pain reflected in those eyes she had loved so much.

Had.

The word stuck, frozen in her mind.

"Kali," he whispered, frightened at his own thoughts. He fell down onto knees next the woman crumpled on the floor of the bedroom they shared. Gripping her face, Lucifer brought Kali up for a kiss, rough and demanding, needing them both to know how much he loved her, still loved her through it all.

"No,Kali, no. I love you. I still do. I always have. I always will," he said cupping the woman's jaw and placing kisses all over her face till he felt Kali gently push him away.

"Then why does it sound like you are trying to convince yourself Lucifer?" Kali asked sadly. If Lucifer couldn't convince himself let alone Kali that he still loved her then there was nothing left to be said.

"I think it's best if I go now. . I don't think there is anything left to be said….do you?" Kali continued looking down and refusing to meet Lucifer's gaze..

"No, my love...Kali I.."

"Kali, please….don't. Just go." Lucifer said still refusing to look up until he heard Kali leave the room and the front door of elevator slam behind the woman.

Kali had achieved what she had so desired. The only problem was — it didn't feel as good. It didn't feel as blissful and powerful to wear the crown, give out orders and be the sole regal, so instead, Kali found another goal for her to reach to.

And this goal, was to get revenge on her husband, wreck his happiness and take away whatever hope he had of a better life, kick him down like he did to her, strip him from his glory and make him see that he had messed with the wrong demon. See, if he really thought that he could turn his back on the Shedevil without any consequences, he was gravely mistaken.

And Kali was going to make him see that.

* * *

Oliver Queen knows he has feelings for Aria. He's known that for a while. At first, he thought he cared for her the way he cared for Felicity, but a few kind of kinky dreams showed him that was definitely not the case. Still, he's never really thought to apply the word "love" to how he feels about Aria. Feelings, yes. Caring, yes. Occasional hot dreams that require a cold shower upon waking, yes. But love? Oliver's never really felt it in this context and he really doesn't know what he's looking for.

FLASHBACK

_Oliver stopped into a bar for hustle some pool and play cards. He was cleaning up nicely until a young woman swaggered in. She observed Oliver keenly and then inquired, "Where did you come from, Slick?"_

_Oliver glanced at her and replied casually, "Star City. Who wants to know?"_

_Aria smirked, "Ask anyone here who I am. The question is who are you?"_

_"Oliver " volunteered Oliver, stretching his arm out for a handshake._

_Instead, Aria grabbed his hand and pulled the handsome young stranger close up against her. She murmured, "Whatever. Wanna fuck?"_

_Oliver was mesmerized by the intense blue eyes staring at him, but he hesitated and quipped, "Aren't you even gonna buy me a drink or anything?"_

_Aria guffawed, "I'm not asking you for a date, Princess, just a fuck."_

_"In that case, I'm afraid I'm busy right now," sassed Oliver as he turned back to the pool table._

_When he smoothly completed his turn, he had won yet another game and the other players were groaning goodnaturedly and paying up._

_Aria shook her head and remarked, "Hey, you're pretty good. Looks like you're costing my friends a lot of money."_

_"A man has to eat." Oliver grinned. "You up next?"_

_"Oh, I'm up," Aria leered. "But I never pay for it."_

END FLASHBACK

Oliver Queen could not believe that after his broke au with Felicity , and the death of his mother and Lauriel ,he found someone to love. Aria Morningstar came in Oliver's life with sarcastic mood and blue eyes full of hardness and cunning. Oliver looked the woman right in the eye and the world around him fell silent, silent and still and everything turned cold and pulsed with electricity. He wondered to himself, as he tried to remember how to breathe, if that was what it felt like in space. If the shock of the moment, the deafening silence, the lack of oxygen to the point you felt like you were suffocating, was as close to the feeling of empty space as he would ever get.

And then Aria opened his mouth to throw threats and sarcastic comments as the world set itself into fast forward, a whirl of bright color and lightening under Oliver's skin and his heart leapt for reasons he'd never understand. Somewhere in the distance he was sure he could hear the bomb siren, signaling the end of all things. He could hear the crumbling of Star City outside his window, the dying cry of voices and the thunderous roar of the ground opening up and swallowing his city whole.

He had told by Constantine about Aria`s real form about her powers and beings the daughter of devil. He never care but Felicity wanted Oliver Queen so badly.

And now after three years Oliver Queen sat on VIP couch in Lux waiting for Aria.

"Oliver"

Their eyes lock. Oliver's are unwavering from Aria's; their breaths rising into the humid afternoon swelter. They sync up, flow in tandem as they are wont to do. There's no room for a smartass remark or a cocky smirk. This is a moment in a separate space in time. A conversation that can only occur through feeling and intuition. No words need apply.

Oliver's mouth opens, flutters and finally spills forth into a coherent collection of sounds. "I miss you." The tone is neither hard nor soft, just Carter in his clearest intonation.

"I miss you, too." And Aria does. She really missed Oliver more than she ever expected to. The feeling doesn't freak her out or leave her shaken up. It makes her hot, fills her with passion and she knows she's on the verge of getting addicted. Scratch that, she's addicted.

The hands in her hair resume their stroking. The humid air is full of billions of air molecules and the particles between them are charged. Natural attraction in its purest form. The current between them is something more than intangible like the heat of the sun or the lapping of the ocean kiss against the shore.

She can easily blow what happens next on a mild case of heat stroke or convection currents. When Oliver leans into her mouth, the world blurs and explodes to white. Aria has never been passive, but at the moment, she can only follow. Follow behind Oliver as he leads them into the cool darkness, as compared to glittering sunshine, into the house and up the elevator.

What happens next is a first.

Aria always gives. Her hands, her mouth, her ass. Oliver takes with his hands, mouth and cock. He pushes Aria inside her room and kicks the door shut behind them. Not that he really has to. Hector is gone for the day; Lucifer and Kali are out doing whatever. They are an open secret, if ever there is such a thing.

They can do hard or slow like everyone else, but there are times, like now, when the only option is to sit back and let Oliver decide to direct them. Aria keeps up, kissing Oliver like her life depends on it. Sucking on hia bottom lip the way he likes. Rolling her tongue against Oliver's palette.

Oliver takes no heed of his own obsession with order by tossing the various pieces of his suit here, there, and all across the room. In a second, he's naked. Pale muscles flexing and bunching as he straddles an equally naked and hard. There's no real foreplay, just pure and natural urgency.

Then, she's off like a shot, riding Oliver like a jockey in the Kentucky Derby. Oliver wants hard at breakneck speed; Aria can only follow.

The low noises that Aria makes cause Oliver's balls to draw up. Aria goes back to sucking on his lips, biting his neck, kissing him so hard until his vision flashes with spots of white and black as oxygen-deprivation starts to take over.

Aria has made her point and Oliver agrees wholeheartedly.

. Aria lays sprawled across Oliver's chest, caught between wakefulness and the warm security of unconsciousness. It's comfortable to lie like this.

* * *

She was blinded by envy. Scorching hot envy. Jealousy had slithered into her veins like a venomous snake, filling her heart with poison. What Kali was about to do was against everything she'd been taught by her elders. She sat inside a salt drawn circle and began to chant an incantation in Latin. Tears streaked down her face, quickly replaced by crimson blood as the furniture in the room started to tremble. The lights in her bedroom flickered on and off and the salt that she'd poured around herself was beginning to blow away. An invisible force had trespassed into the realm of the living and she was determined to bind it forever to herself.

With every passing second, her strength escaped her. She held on to remaining reserves of energy and completed the spell.

_Ater ignus, fusce fume._  
_Te evoco ut potentium tuam monstres._  
_Cupidibus flammis hic veni._  
_Caelo sub isto, harc arborem consumo._  
_Lucem tenebrasque tuas monstra._  
_Impetuum tuum evoco ad devorandum._  
_Hanc arborem ac omnes hospitas devora!_

The temperature in Kali's bedroom had drastically dropped. She could see her own breath, which meant that _she _was here. She'd done it. She'd successfully completed a spell that had never been practiced by any other witches over the world. Kali had tapped into magic that was so dark, it was forbidden. But she didn't care. All she wanted was him, and if this was the only way to make him love her… then she was more than happy to sell her soul.

* * *

**I had a thought about killing Chole. Your opinion? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Kali can hear the wind howling and before he even opens her eyes, she knows the sky will be close to black. She sits up from the couch she'd been sleeping on and twists her back until she feels a satisfying pop. She opens her eyes, and sure enough, probably the worst storm Los Angeles has seen in a century is raging outside.

Storm raging is the worst LA county has seen in 80 years.

Okay, so he was off by 20.

Local weather authorities are calling it an act of God.

Kali has her doubts on that. She figures if God himself is planning on ruining today, she'd do it with a little more flair than some rain clouds. But a couple of asshole angels? Yeah. That sounds about right.

No one of her angel brother in law were happy about her actions. The spell which ahe cast did not work because the big guy was protecting his blonde cop with the destiny to make Lucifer fall in love with her.

"Kali" said a male voice and the woman turned around to see a man near to the `s eyes narrow, the dark complexion, scruffy facial hair, worn clothes all seem familiar. She has it in an instant. "Yeshua."

Kali made a step back away from the man with fear in her wanted to use her magic but she was not soo stupid to hurt the favorite son of God.

Yeshua. Yehoshua. Jesus.

Fucking Jesus Christ.

Kali swallows. She's not ashamed to admit that she's slightly terrified. Angels she can deal with. They can't really do anything to her that she hasn't already done to herself. This one however, is different.

" I am not going to hurt you daughter of Arthur Pendragon the Once and Future King and Emrys the Most Powerful Sorcerer To Ever Live"Yeshua confirms.

Kali restrains a wince at the name.

That begs the question, why are you here Yeshua?" Kali asks pointedly.

Yeshua releases a deep breath." Your papa Marlin is angry at you"

The woman has the grace to look somewhat abashed at that. "Why?

"The spell"

Kali's grin was positively feral but the illusion was broken as she started to laugh, shaking his head. Yeshua smirked but then became completely serious.

"I know that you are the most powerful witch just like your papa but we have rules. You used a death spell on a innocent woman

"Innocent?!" The woman snapped. " That bitch stole my husband. Your father hates my so much which created her and put her on Lucifer path only to pissed me off. Because of your brothers I lost my kids for millenniums"The tone is cold and sharp and filled with so much hate.

" My brothers," Yeshua began.

" I'm going to kill them." Kali's face, already strange in its new thinness, twisted into fury redder than anything Yeshua had ever seen aimed at himself. "I'm going to rip out their spine and use it as a watch chain. When I'm done with them, blood is going to be the new black."

Yeshua`s brows raised a fraction, but all he said was, "You're playing with high stakes,"

"I am one of the High Priestesses of the Triple Goddess were one of the most important figures in the Old Religion. I have no fear. I am not afraid of your father. He cannot hurt me or touch me. You and I have both seen what happens when your dad really wants to stop something. Great floods. Plagues. Famine. This isn't that. Which means this? This is the angelic equivalent of a temper tantrum."

"My father ..."Yeshua fumes.

"I lost my kids for years. Your featheries asses of brothers raised my kids tought them how to fight , how to be a weapon against my demons and my wizards and witchies. You attacked to my home ,Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, destroying everything. Your angel sister ,Destiny , messed up with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger`s life wanted them marry with Ron and Ginny Weasley. "Kali protests vehemently.

Yeshua was guilty for his siblings` actions. Kali was his favorite sister even her religion was against his own lessons. The angels were terrified of her because she has power over Lucifer. The former angel was very powerful and Dad`s favorite son before Lucifer`s revolution.

"I am sorry. It is not your fault " Kali smiles at him, but Yeshua notices that sadness still lingers in her eyes.

"Why are you here?"Kali questions somewhat put out, staring at Yeshua.

" Your children is in danger "Yeshua saying reaches forward to Kali.

The womanreacts on instinct, grabbing Yeshua's wrist and pulling his hand away, eyes flashing cold. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Everyone in Lux was gone; no one had dared to return since his earlier outburst. He made it perfectly clear that there would be no grand celebrations for a while. An empty club meant he had all of the booze in the bar for himself, and he was quick to take advantage of it. Many already empty bottles were lined up against the bartop, while some were in shards on the floor. Every once in a while he shoved an armful to the side to make room for more, and he loathed to think he would need to migrate upstairs sooner or later. If he kept drinking straight through his wares he wouldn't have any left.

He wasn't concerned about having beverages for the next patrons that would be welcomed into his club. His mind was too distant from such Earthly problems, he could barely grasp the concept of opening Lux later tonight, or even tomorrow. His dark eyes drank in the equally dark sight of his empty establishment, a hollow feeling swallowing up his insides. There was something so final about it, and he felt almost like he was mourning this bloody place as he carefully studied each detail he could see in the darkness.

Letting out a sharp breath, Lucifer threw back what remained in his glass, and rose to his feet to stride towards his piano. His limbs felt heavy and his stumbled over his own feet, his metabolism not quite catching up with all of the alcohol in his body just yet. He sat down on his bench and drifted his fingers across the keys with a feather light touch, not hard enough to make a sound, but just enough that he felt their presence against the pads of his fingers. When he withdrew his hand, something caught in his throat. Everything felt so final. His subconscious had come to a decision he was unwilling to acknowledge just yet. The longer he tried to ignore the pressing thoughts in the darkest area of his mind, the harder it was to breathe. He pressed the heels of his palms harshly into his eyes and dug his fingers into his hair to keep himself grounded but the inner pain didn't subside.

He wretched himself away from his instrument, back on trembling legs and one of his hands reached for his phone on instinct. His fingers had brought up Kali`s contact information without much thought, and he stared at the smiling face on his screen, swallowing thickly. He wanted to call, wanted to hear her reassuring voice. He wanted to tell her about the darkness plaguing his thoughts, the road he seemed to be headed, and he wanted to hear her concern.

But that was only because...she didn't know who he was. He thought back to Linda, staring straight ahead of herself, bottom lip trembling in terror as the image of his charred face processed through her mind, and he thought of Kali being in that position, finally knowing who he was. She would be scared, she would be furious, and she would undoubtedly hate him, and the worst part about it? She had every right.

The phone slipped out of his hand and fell onto the floor with a sharp crack. Simultaneously, the dark cloud he has been fighting against finally swallowed up his thoughts entirely, his frantic train of thought crashing to a halt.

He was so stupid and blind. Chloe were created because of his father and Lucifer choose her over his own wife and kids.

His kids. His beautiful daughter and son

_The Devil abandoned all pretense of his stature and sprinted down the corridor. He leaned against the wall. The doors to the healing ward was closed, and he knew the healers wouldn't let him in anyway. Even if he was their king, they still commanded some power._

_After all they were more than qualified to deal with this, and he knew if he was there he would just get in the way. Still he couldn't help it._

_Lucifer`s nails curled against the wall. His eyes closed, his head leaning against the wall. He wanted to smash it and all at once cling to it. If this had been any of his other wives he would have been nervous sure, but he knew they would be able to handle it. They were a demon, a succubus, and sorceress respectively. But her, she was his mate. She had fallen with him, she was his closest link to that life, to before. He hadn't even known angels were able to propagate. It had a been a surprise to both of them when she had conceived. But surely He would have planned for this? Surely if it was written that he would fall, He would have foreseen such things. He hoped against hope that He hadn't neglected to do it. The Devil hoped this wasn't punishment... After all he had kept out of the Host's way, had done his job._

_Devil inhaled shakily and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled warily, it still scared him some times just how much he relied on Kali. Just how quickly he would unravel if she wasn't there._

_Afterall, she had always been there. She had held him when he had broken. When he had been too battered to raise his head from the hot ground. She had been his pillar when he had gotten overwhelmed. She kept his wives together, kept Hell and the palace from spiraling out of control. If she was gone... If she was taken from him... Lucifer vehemently shook his head. He would not dwell on such thoughts, not when he knew how angry she would be if word got back to her._

_The door opened. Lucifer's eyes snapped open, he didn't really have the energy to pretended he was alright, but he kept his posture lax and folded his arms, using one of his long legs he propped it against the wall._

_The healer, Amy he thought her name was looked at him. If she thought his posture unbelievable she kept it to herself. Instead she smiled, her eyes dancing._

_"Your Majesty, come meet your children."_

_He was going to ask about her but the healer had already went inside. He gathered his nerves and went as well._

_He made his way to her and she opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile._

_"En Aziazor, I hope you didn't worry to much?"_

_Lucifer shook his head, his eyes shinning. He took her hand and kissed it. They did not use their tongue of their past much unless they felt the situation warranted it, this was perfect time as any. Finally he looked down at the cradle in between them. Two children, a boy and a girl lay side by side. Asleep their wings twitching every so often._

_Wait... Wings?Lucifer completely let go of Naamah's hand and instead crouched down to see. He was right, they had wings. Apparently He still loves Lucifer enough to grant him this. Involuntarily the Devil closed his eyes and for the first time since his fall he reached out to Him._

_"Elo Elasa Barinu En Aziazor."_

_He opened his eyes to see the children in Kali's arms. She was sitting up and smiling at him._

_"You thanked Him as well didn't you?"_

_He smiled and nodded, he felt a wave of relief knowing he hadn't been the only one._

_He moved to the chair that now stood in place of the cradle next to her._

_He reached down and touched his children. Marveling at their beauty._

_"My darling, you're perfect. Thank you for giving me two more things to be joyous about."_

_Kali gave him a brilliant smile._

_"Thank you, Ol Aziazor Elasa."_

_"Ol Aziazor Elasa."_

_Lucifer said back. Leaning closer to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She hummed and leaned against his shoulder._

_"Do you have names for them?" He asked._

_She nodded, she motioned to their son,_

_"Hevtor, he who tames. He will rise above his enemies. He will conquer whatever is in his path."_

_Lucifer smiled and gently took his son his arms, and whispered in his ear,_

_"Hello Hector. I want you to know I love you everlastingly."_

_He looked up at Kali again to see her looking at them lovingly._

_His eyes fell to their daughter._

_"Aria, she who creates. She has magic in her I can feel it."_

_He gently gave Hector back to Kali and gingerly held their daughter in his arms._

_"Hello Aria, I want you to know, I love you eternally."_

And for the briefest of moments they had it all. For a few rare, precious moments they had Heaven in Hell.

So, you needed my help?" The voice shook her out of thoughts and she was left gaping when she saw who it belonged to.

"Lucifer..." she breathed.

"Yes, that is my name. You're quick today, Detective," Lucifer shot back, crossing his arms.

Chloe's eyes roamed his figure. He was still not looking his best, but there was a certain upgrade from last time. This time his clothes actually fit him.

"How... How are you?" she stood up from her desk looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine," he answered, annoyance shining in his eyes. "I-" He was about to snap at her but the faint voice in his ear made him reconsider.

" You dont love me anymore"

Lucifer's eyes softened as hrr voice spoke to him. If he closed his eyes it was almost as if she was really there with him. That is why this day was the most hurtful but also the best day of every year. For a day he could pretend that she was still here, that she had been by his side ever since the dawn of time. But he could also never forget the truth and that was the reason for his breakdowns days before. This day was also a cruel reminder of what was ripped away from him.

"I know," he whispered softly under his breath, before returning his attention to Chloe. "I heard you needed my help."

Chloe stared at him bewildered.

"Detective?" he raised his eyebrows, feeling his initial annoyance creep back in.

"Uh-" she gulped, "Yeah. "

Chloe delved into the new case, relaying all the information while still watching Lucifer carefully.

" I cannot help you "

It was only when they were at his place, making sure that things were ready for the undercover job that was happening at Lux that she let it slip, her curiosity getting the best of her.

" Look if it is about Kali.."

Lucifer who had been tying his tie calmly, spun around quickly, narrowed eyes meeting hers. "Don't you **dare** speak that name." His eyes flickered red and his voice took an unnaturally deep tone.

Chloe took a frightened step backwards. "S-sorry."

" I know how you fell"Chloe said warily, uncertain of what to think of his behaviour and starting to get frightened by the frantic look in his eyes.

His eyes flashed back to her. And she's never seen so much rage, so much uncontrolled chaos there that she took an involuntary step back. He only took a step closer. They danced like this till she was pressed against the building wall, the cold bricks her only anchor against the fire in his eyes.

"Tell me detective do you know what it's like? Do you know what's it like to have to grit your teeth and watch as your children are raised by a family you hate? And I'm not talking about in-law hate. No, I'm talking about real hate, a cold-hearted hatred where I'd murder them all without any hesitation if I thought I could get away with it."

He smiled, she was shaking. He leaned closer.

"Tell me detective, have you ever hated your family so much you've fantasized about tying them down and slowly burning them as they screamed, always stopping short of killing them so you could do it all again? Maybe mix it up, use knives instead of fire?"

She didn't remember how to speak. She didn't even know if she remembered how to breathe.

"Answer me!"

He roared.

She jumped.

"N-no. No I've never felt hatred like that."

He shook his head, chuckling softly. His face all at once almost tender. She had the sudden urge to apologize, to do anything to not see that look of anger on his face again.

She shifted slightly, only to be pinned back against the wall by his eyes. He stared at her like she was dirt, like gum on the underside of his Italian shoes.

His voice had gone soft again, almost disarmingly soft. If she couldn't hear the ice laced in his words she would have thought he'd be saying something romantic.

"No detective you don't. You don't know what it's like. So don't you ever pass judgment on me again. Are we clear?"

She just stared at him wide eyed.

His eyes hardened, embers of fire.

"I asked you a question Chloe. I said are we clear?"

And somehow using her name made it so much more worse.

"Y-yes sir."

He smirked, finally moving away, Chloe's chest heaved. She blinked, the bright sunshine almost blinding her. She turned to see he was gone.

* * *

Aria woke with a scream clawing up her throat, chest aching as she tried to catch her breath. She instinctively pulled away from the hand that was on her, skin crawling, and she'd be embarrassed about the whimper that slipped past her lips, about the panting of her ragged breaths, except she didn't know where she was or who was touching her and she just knew she had to get away.

"Shh, shhh," the person beside her soothed, shifting back away from him. Aria blinked, trying to force her eyes to focus in the dark. "You were having a nightmare."

Oliver. She would know Oliver's voice anywhere, a beacon of light to guide her through the dark, and she let out a shaky breath, an almost sob, as she relaxed back into the bed.

"You're okay," Oliver soothed, moving back in again to settle against Aria's side.

Aria's breaths were still coming too hard and too fast, sweat coating her skin, but she couldn't quite manage to calm herself down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Oliver asked softly, hand moving to Aria's hair.

She took in a deep, slow breath, focussing on the feel of Oliver's fingers threading through her hair. Her out breath shook, but the next breath came easier, and the next, until she was breathing normally again.

"Aria?" Oliver prompted, and Aria sighed in response.

"I dunno. I don't…I just remember someone screaming, that's all."

Oliver didn't remind her that it was she who screamed, and for that ahe was grateful. Oiver just cuddled into Aria instead, settling a hand over her chest.

"You're safe here," Oliver whispered, curling around her protectively. "No one can get you here."

"Dont leave me," Aria whispered, turning her head towards Oliver.

" I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. But I am here with you. "Oliver. whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to Aria 's lips. "I don't know who's going to kiss you when I'm gone ,so I'm going to love you now like it's all I have. I know it'll kill me when it's over I don't want to think about it and I want you to love me now."

Aria nodded, pulling Oliver in just a little bit more. "I love you too."

* * *

Hector reaches out, frowns when his hand meets cooling sheets instead of warm skin. His hand searches around for a moment, finding nothing, before his eyes flutter open and he shifts, leaning his weight onto his left forearm as he looks into the bathroom. Ella's not there either.

But she was, and recently, judging by the fogged up mirror and the woodsy smell of Hector's shampoo lingering in the warm, moist air coming out of the bathroom. Ella's clothes are still strewn across the bedroom floor from the early hours of the morning, when she stripped down out of her clotges and into some of Hector's clothes, practically collapsing into bed, curling herself around her pillow.

Hector had been a little slower, a little more precise, and when she finally slipped into bed he could only manage to keep his eyes open long enough to pull Ella to him, to situate them just the way Hector wanted.

A shuffling outside the bedroom door calls Hector's attention, and he looks up to see Ella walking into the bedroom in Hector's borrowed clothes, tray full of food balanced in hee arms. Hector sits up against the headboard, gives Ella a sleepy, content smile as Ella sets the tray down on top of the duvet and sits down, cross-legged, her knee pressed against Hector's thigh.

Ella holds out a mug of coffee to him. "I made breakfast."

"So I see."

Ella gives him a little smile, picks up a piece of melon with her fingers and pops it into sher mouth as Hectoe takes a sip of his coffee, made just the way Ella knows he likes it. They eat, and at some point Hector turns on MLB network, and watches the recaps from the games the night before. Ella pulls out the Times crossword and a pen and starts filling in answers between bites of toast and sips of juice, and Hectoe lets his hand rest on Ella's thigh, idly strokes, and tries to ignore the crumbs Ella is probably leaving in the bed that became theirs the minute Ella spent his first night there.

Hector's hand travels to Ella's other thigh, slips up her hip and curls around, stroking the bare skin exposed by a t-shirt that's ridden up. Ella makes a little noise of contentment Hector`s pretty sure is subconscious, and Hector leans in, kisses her. Ella meets his eyes, smiles, chases the kiss with one of his own before looking back down at her crossword.

Hector`s so fucking happy, and he can't believe he waited so long for this, was so unsure about what his life with Ella could be like. Not when he knows what he knows now.

"Ella?"

She hums, looks up. Smiles at him, soft and sure.

"Zenith."

Ella's eyebrows draw together. "What?"

"Seven down."

Ella looks down, laughs, says, "Thanks," and scribbles in the word.

Hector watches her, affection threatening to brim over when Ella wrinkles her nose, taps the paper with the cap of the pen. This is what Hector wants, every morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria snuggled against Oliver's chest with a sigh, not waking from her slumber. Oliver's fingertips were tracing invisible patterns on the bare skin of her neck, brushing her hair out of the way from time to time. Lost in thought, his gaze was directed at the window, listening to the sounds of the city and watching how the occasional light of a police car or ambulance was flashing through the room.

He assumed that he was supposed to be happy; after all, the woman he loved with all his heart was lying in his arms and had confessed his love for her hours earlier. But somehow, the euphoria had disappeared, and now anxiety was reigning inside of him.

Oliver felt like he didn't deserve the woman he was holding close. It wasn't easy to put his finger on the reason why he thought that, there was chaos in his head. Doubt, fear and disbelief mingled, and took the comfortableness of being with her away.

She was his now, but what if he disappointed her? What if he wasn't able to have a real relationship anymore? From what he knew, she'd had a lot of unhealthy ones, and he was afraid of adding another one to her record.

"I can hear you thinking, Ollie. Stop it."

He twitched in surprise as he heard Aria's voice, and she lifted her head, her breath ghosting over his face before she kissed him.

"Your love is all I need," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his, and he looked into her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't disappoint her.

Her phone, which was on the counter began to vibrate.

_**Emergency family meeting. You must to come at Lux now, bring Queen with you.**_

-_**M**_

* * *

Hector walked into the LAPD room trying to find his beautiful mate. It had been passed only five hour for the last time he saw her but promised lunch.

He walked through thebl corridor ingoring whispering and thoights by people. Everybody were thinking about him and how sexy he is and he is just like his father.

He found Ella in her lab with a man stood next to her. She ever looked more attractive than when she had her hair tied up, wearing simple clothes and her forensics jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She looked ravishing.

_Bloody hell, that woman looked edible without that glasses on.'_

Yup, she totally is.

Wait. Hector froze. That thought wasn't in Hector's voice. It wasn't from his brain at all. And suspiciously had an accent.

The voice sounded just like the man who stood next to Ella.

He turned sharply towards the man, to find him staring at Ella with lust filled eyes that trailed all over his lover's body.

Hector's blood boiled. He saw red. He forgot about his red eyes. He was too busy dealing with the jealousy, rage and possessiveness that were rising in his body.

Hector walked toward to them. He pulled Ella to him, smashing their lips together. The woman's hands fisted into the back of Hector's jacket, holding him as close as possible. Licking into his mouth, Hector's fingers thread through long black hair before cupping her cheek to deepen the kiss.

"Hey , sexy" Hector said against his lips, almost frantic and the arm around Ella's waist squeezing hold of her possessively.

_That man is one lucky bastard. He gets to see this woman unwrapped and bending over for him. Wish to see that._'

That's it.

Hector grabbed the man by his collar.

"You son of a bitch! I will skin you alive!" he roared into his face. He almost could feel all the blood rush to his brain from all the anger he was feeling.

"Hector! Hector let go of him!" Ella shouted as Marcus and Ella rushed to dislocate him from the man.

At the while the man was staring at him with confusion, suspicion and smugness.

_'It almost like he heard me. what would happen if I told him I would like a night with that sexy woman.'_

Hector screamed with rage then, pulled out the knife from his pocket and was about to stab the the man.

Marcus and Ella grabbed him from behind harshly and pulled him away. He was still kicking and screaming.

"I will kill you! I swear I will rip your heart out!" Hector yelled.

"Get out of here! Now!" Marcus growled at Ella while grabbing Hector tighter.

_So hot_

Hector roared. That son of a bitch! How dare he even think about touching what was his?!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ella yelled at him when they were behind the bulling of ELPD.

Hector pushed the woman into the wall.

"He-Hector?" Ella practically squeaks trying to pull away and literally going nowhere. "What are yoooo oh, oh." Ella goes long on the you as teeth scrape just under her jaw fallowed by a hot tongue.

"Hector what are you doing?" Ella manages to croak after a minute, mouth to dry his tongue can't work enough spit up to keep it soothed. Hector bites at her neck again hands touching all of her exposed flesh and it's not like Ella hadn't secretly had fantasies just like this . Ella blushed her face heating but then Hector is moving her and suddenly there are tongues in her mouth, plural, as in not just his own.

Hector can smell Ella arousal and her own their scents mingling and chasing away any other scents. He lets out a growl when Ella moans his scent bursting stronger and then Hector is moving them so he can claim that pale pink mouth. He kisses like a man on a mission, which he is, needs to thoroughly mark his territory, claim Ella so that everyone else knows.

Ella is gasping when Hector pulls back and trails her mouth down a taunt neck teeth scraping at skin again. "Hector, Hector." Ella tries to reign in the man attention, but he just growls, likes the sound of his name coming from the human.

"Seriously what is going on?" Ella asks and this is so backwards because he's the one that gets answers, not the continuous question asker.

"They can't have you." Hector growls lips against her ear and arms like steel wrapped around her unwilling to release, not that Ella wants them too.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Ella asks bewildered at the attention and closeness.

"Who are these they? No one wants me." Ella says self-deprecating with a halfhearted laugh. Hector growls again this time louder like a warning as teeth nipped at Ella neck causing him to gasp his body arching involuntarily against the man's body. Hector snuffled at her neck, licking to sooth the skin he'd just nipped pleased with the reaction he receives.

"You're mine" he says, whispers it into Ella's ear while he breathes hard underneath her, around him.

" I'm never letting you go. I love you and you're mine" he repeats it fervently.

I...," she started, but she really had no idea what to say; her gaze was jumping between his tempting lips and his eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she realised that he was doing the same. His tongue darted out to wet his lips nervously and tension was hanging in the air thickly.

Hector closed the distance between them and kissed her, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world, and in the split second before her mind stopped working Ella asked herself what they'd been afraid of. The kiss felt absolutely amazing, sending pleasant shivers down her spine, and when Hector pulled her to her feet, never breaking the contact, she could feel how all the feelings she'd suppressed were starting to break out of her.

As the kiss deepened, their lips clashing hungrily as if they tried to make up for all the time wasted, Ella wrapped her lags arouns his waist , their bodies pressed tightly together. She slung her arm around his neck, the hand of the other still holding on to his jacket playfully, and Hector's hands wandered from her waist to her hips and lower back.

* * *

The two children of Satan and the witch witg their mates walked out of the elevator. Oliver and Ella froze when Kali and Lucifer came out of their bedroom and stood in front of their son and daughter.

" We have a problem." Kali informs them.

" What happend?" Aria hissed as she leant over to Oliver, briefly gesturing toward her parents.

" Please stop" Aria said glaring at Hector and Ella who were making out.

Ella and Hector broke their kiss and glanced irritated at Aria for interrupting them. Aria arched one of her defined eyebrows at the response she received and looked towards Kali and Lucifer to signal they weren't alone. Ella and Hector followed her line of sight and blushed darkly when they clearly remembered they had been kissing or more appropriately, making out in front of the their friends and parents.

"Dear old man sent accurate?"Hector asked with a smirk. " We all know that He wants us back to hell"

"Worst" Kali widened smile." Jesus was here and made an offer"

Everyone in the room silenced and backed away from Kali as her eyes flashes with lightning and had a cold tint to them. They all sat down cautiously away from her.

" What kind of?"Aria asked, pretending everything was normal and they just have a family meeting for new methods of torturing.

" He wants to send your father and me back to hell and let Hector and you on earth like mortal with your mates"

Oliver and Ella look at their mates seeing a flash of hope in their eyes. Finally, their biggest desire came true: A normal life.

They can built a family, have a huge wedding, have gray hair, grow with the person you love but with the cost of their parents.

Kali and Lucifer will be queen and king of will be locked up in a prison away from their children. Away from their freedom.

" I will lose my children because of you"Kali says half of it quiet, and the other half angry and upset.

Lucifer takes a step back, hurt all over his features. His hand is held out, reaching and grabbing for her. 's hand hovers in the air for a moment longer before falling back to his side. The tears he didn't know could come do, just as Kali turns to show him his own falling down her handsome face.

"Kali"Lucifer says miserably. "My fath-

"Dont you dare to blane your father" Kali hissed. " He sent her in your way because he was to separate us and he did it"

It's a low blow but the truth and honesty that spits from those words makes Lucifer flinch away from it like he's been hit.

Kali took in a shaky breath and turned his head towards Hector. "Take Ella and Oliver upstairs and stay there," he requested. Hector nodded.

"Come guys," he murmured to them. "This is not for us to witness."

Hector put his hand on Aria's shoulder and then he put his free hand on Ella's lower back as they were walking toward their bedrooms with Oliver after them.

" He gave us another option" She whispered. " We can leave here on earth with our children and make Oliver and Ella immortals"

" What we must to do?" Lucifer asks desperately.

A loud cold laugh echoing throughout the room cut him off. Kali stood in the middle of the room laughing uproariously, but the laugh coming out of her held no humor. In fact the laugh cold, dark, and had a hysterical edge to it. It was the laugh of a man that had been through so much tragedy and strife in her life and the thought of having more piled on top of her was just too much and he either had to laugh or go insane from the possibility of more tragedy. That is, if she wasn't already insane.

As quickly as it came, it ended. Kali's cold gaze seemed to pierce straight through to Lucifer's soul, as if stripping away him defenses and leaving him bare.

" You know"Kali says with sobs threatening to combust her open." For God`s favorite child, he is very cruel to you"

" What is the other option"He finally asked.

Kali_ looked at him through tear swollen eyes and opened her hand, revealing a _knife.

" Kill Chloe Decker"

* * *

His favorite son

Thunder rumbles in the distance, eerie in it's softness, like the clap of angel wings ready to take flight. Lucifer lays among his silken sheets with Kali naked beside him save for a delightfully small pair of shorts, half asleep and half awake... Between, as she always has been.

Lucifer rolls onto his back, dread and something else roiling in his belly, dark eyes - eyes so dark and human, falling on his most faithful; the scar of Hell's fire still mars her beautiful face. He reaches out, finger tips just brushing the burnt and puckered flesh, soothing circles.

Suddenly, rain comes pouring down outside, smashing into the windows with all the fury of his righteous brethren. The wind howls, and somehow, Lucifer thinks, this is Father's way of showing his displeasure... Not that He really has control of the weather on this little blue marble, mind you. Lucifer huffs, a painful smirk spreading across his features, dark eyes glossy as he pushes himself upright, away from Kali.

She stirs, slightly, as the sheets pool around Lucifer's waist, her hand reaching out for his. "It is ok," he murmurs, and pats her hand, before shuffling away.

The air is cool, floorboards smooth, unlike the rocky floors of Hell, and five years on it still pleases Lucifer to walk along these smooth slats. He makes his way through the flat to his bar, pouring himself a single shot of malt, and tossing it back like it's cheap vodka.

It burns, going down, fire pooling in his belly and once again Lucifer is reminded of Hell. The scar. The scar from the battle whose lost his wife and his children.

The wind shrieks again, like the souls of the damned, crying out for mercy. Lucifer turns to watch the storm rage outside, thoughts warring in his mind.

"Damnit. Damnit all..."

Lucifer strides forward, muscles tensing, and flings the doors open, stepping out into the torrent. The rain pelts his naked flesh, and he stands before the raging gale as he once did before his father; defiant, angry, hurt. If God is watching, then it's time he sees what he's done.

"I am your favourite, eh?!" Lucifer screams to the sky, arms outstretched like the wings he once had, palms up, water dripping down from his cropped hair and into his eyes, before falling from his lashes and down his cheeks. His eyes sting... Tears or rain he doesn't care.

"Your son! Your light-bringer! I am your golden child!"

A laugh, raw and hysterical claws it's way up out of his throat... It reminds him so much of himself.

"I am your favourite! Cast out! Cast aside! For what?! How am I to embrace myself when my own father refused to! You shunned me! You. Abandoned. Me!"

His throat hurts, aches. "And now! Now I will do the same to you! I will play your petty game no more, Almighty! No more! I am never going back to Hell! Never!"

He is lost, in the rain, voice whipped away by the wind and carried to the heavens.

" I will fight for my family. I dont care if I must to kill Chloe Decker to protect my family but I will rip her heart out If I had to"

He is lost, in the rain, voice whipped away by the wind and carried to the heavens.

Lucifer stands there, panting, eyes wild like a beast's, glittering like blood. He crumples, clinging to the railing - he tries to catch his breath, heart thrumming in his chest cavity.

His favorite son

Lucifer screams, bashing his fist against concrete... Around him, the city sings, uncaring... Inside, Maze slumbers on. Surrounded by people, with the Almighty's fury beating down, the favourite son has never felt more alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Hector walked toward office in his own law firm. For his granpa sake he was a thousands year old creature, he has been in schools a lot of times and to many degrees. e frowned over the rim of his paper coffee cup when he stepped from the hallway into his outer office to find secretary's desk unmanned, but he didn't have much time to question it before he heard laughter coming through the crack in his office door. Ella's laughter combined with another all too familiar laugh. This wasn't good.

"Glad that the two of you are making yourselves comfortable." He said when he stepped inside, finding Ella and Aria on his couch. Aria held one of his white ceramic coffee mugs in her manicured hands and Ella was down to the end of what looked to be an Italian sub.

"Hey, Hector. We brought you lunch." Ella beamed at him, picking up a wrapped sandwich off of the coffee table and holding it out to him.

We? Hector had known that brunch the other day had been a bad idea, but Ella had wanted to meet some of his friends and, well, Aria was pretty much it. At least as far as real friends went. He'd hesitated, only because Aria knew too much about him, embarrassing things, things that he'd prefer Ella not know, at least not yet. But Ella had been persistent and Hector was weak when it came to Ella.

Of course they'd already known each other, they'd hit it off, thick as thieves before their mimosas had even arrived. Ella milked Aria for details of a young Hector and his twins sister had been more than happy to give them.

And now apparently they were getting lunch together. Great.

"Thanks..." He took the sandwich from Ella with his free hand, still eyeing them warily. Most people would be happy if two of the most important people in their life were getting along, but it just seemed like trouble. "I didn't realize the two of you were spending time together."

"Why, does it bother you?" Aria asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Have you seen Carmen?" He asked instead, ignoring Aria 's question. He wanted to ask her that moving forward no one be allowed to wait in his office, even if it was his girlfriend and his best friend/twins sister, especially if it was his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Oh, we told her to go get some lunch." Aria sat her mug down. "You practically keep her chained to her desk, poor thing."

There was that we word again. "No, I don't." He was annoyed at how petulant it sounded.

"Uh, you kind of do, Hector" Ella said, crumpling up her sandwich wrapper and tossing it in a nearby trash can.

Aria raised a hand toward Hector in a "See?" gesture.

"Carmen is free to take as many breaks as she chooses." Hector walked around behind his desk, dropping the sandwich to its surface. He drained his coffee cup, wishing it held something stronger. "And I'd bet my next Celestino's tab that you can't tell me the last time your admin took a vacation."

Aroa waved that away. "We're not talking about me."

Hector smirked, but his sense of triumph didn't last long.

"Anyway," Aria stood, walking over to the coffee pot to refill her mug. "I invited Cinderella to get together because-"

Cinderella? What the hell? "She hates being called that." Again, the childishness of his tone grated on his own nerves.

"Oh, well, I told her it was okay." Ela said amiably. Hector glared at her, but Ella didn't seem to notice.

"Because," Aria continued, ignoring the exchange. "A collage is hiring a new batch of forensic scientist and I can get her a slot."

"What?" He looked at Ella for confirmation and felt his stomach drop when she nodded. His beautiful, kind, fighter for all that was good Ella, a a boring teacher? "No."

"It's a really great opportunity, Hector." Ella casually took a swig from a water bottle like they weren't discussing the possibility of her giving up everything that she'd previously stood for.

Hector shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"Why? She's got a great scientist mind and it's being wasted." Aria jumped back in.

"How do you know that? You've gathered that from one brunch and whatever this," he gestured between them, "is? You couldn't possibly."

"Hey!" Ella objected.

"Of course you're a brilliant scientist." Hectoe assured her. "But she doesn't know that." 

"Of course I do." Aria leaned back against the table that was in the middle of the room. "I read her resume and everyone talk about her with the best words and father says Ella is very good at her job"

"No, she didn-" Hector stopped himself. That wasn't the issue right now. He turned back to Ella. "You're really going to become a teacher? You want to leave your lap for a desk. You like weirds things and solve murders"

Ella shrugged." It would be good money. I could save a lot, for our wedding."

"Oh, it's better than good money. It's great money." Aria added.

"That doesn't matter!" A fist hit the top of his desk. "No amount of money is worth going over to the dark side. I learned that the hard way. And another thing, no who has ever-"

"How'd I do?" Aria interrupted, looking at Ella.

"What?" Hector stopped his diatribe, confused.

Ella picked her phone up off of the coffee table, pausing the timer. "Nine minutes and forty-three seconds."

"Told ya!" She gave Ella a fist bump, something Hector had literally never seen her do in the nearly thousands years he'd known her.

"What's happening?" Hector asked, bewildered.

"I bet Ella," she rolled her eyes, "that I could make that vein in your neck pop out in less than ten minutes."

"And she gets bonus points because your face turned that purple-y color." Ella laughed. "I really thought you had him with the whole 'there's no way you came up with something that good' line."

"Me too. But I guess I'm losing my touch."

"So this is all bullshit?" Just because they were trying to get him riled up, didn't mean that the job offer wasn't real.

"Yep. And you always question my acting abilities." Ella grinned, dimples in their full glory. "I told ya I'm great actor"

"Fuck you both." He glared at them, dropping into his chair.

"Ah, Hector, don't be mad." Ella walked over, placing his palms on Hector's desk. "It was just a little fun."

"Flash those eyes and dimples all you want. It's not going to work." He made a show of opening a file and beginning to read its contents boyt the new paintings.

"It's really like that?" Ella asked and Hector ignored her.

"Ah, he'll get over it. This is nothing. He quit talking to me for a month after I-"

"I swear to my father, if the two of you don't get out of my office this second I'm going to call security." Hector still didn't look up from his file, but his tone told them he meant it.

"Drive me back to the office and I'll tell you all about it." Aria promised Neal.

"Sure, just give me a sec?"

Aria nodded, understanding, and walked out of the office to chat with Carmen, who had returned.

When the door closed behind her, Ella walked around the desk, turning Hectoe's chair to face him and putting his hands on the armrests. "Are you really mad at me?"

"Yes." Hector said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Ella nuzzled his neck, placing a few kisses on his jaw. "Are you sure?" She nipped at his earlobe.

"Yes." He said again, but with less conviction this time.

"Well, if there's no changing your mind..." Ella sighed, moving his hands from the arms of the chair to run them up Hector's thighs.

"Nope." Hector said, even as his breath hitched.

"Guess I won't try then." Ella dipped her head again, this time capturing Hector's mouth, teasing with her tongue until Hector parted her lips, allowing him entry. Hector could feel the victory smirk against his lips.

"Okay, okay." She pushed her gently. "You've proven your point. Now go drive your BFF back to work."

Ella laughed, placing another quick peck on her lips before standing upright. "Please don't ever say BFF again. It sounds so weird coming from you."

"Why do I put up with you again?"

"Because you love me?" Ella grinned. And God help him it was true.

"Maybe." Hector swatted at his backside. "Now, get out."

"Fine." Ella made her way to the door, but Hectors voice stopped her.

"And, Ella?"

"Yeah?" He spun around.

"Please remind my dear twin Aria that I still have photos from Halloween of '93 and I will bring them out if necessary."

Ella laughed, tossing him a wink before going through the door. "Hey Aria, you gotta tell me about Halloween of '93!"

Hector smiled smugly as the door closed behind Ella. Aria should know by now not to mess with him, he'd always win.

* * *

Kali was hesitant , but the next day, she found herself standing on the other side of Linda Martin's door, which her knuckles reluctantly landed onto. She tried her very best to put on a smug face, and it turned out to be rather easy when the therapist swung the door open and her eyes widened at the stunning sight waiting in the hallway, giving the queen's confidence a lovely little boost. For a second, the blonde was devoid of words and merely stared at Kali with her mouth open and her mind clearly trying to comprehend the beauty presented in front of her, which only widened Kali's smirk.

Finally a normal reaction", she sighed, "may I come in and... talk?", disgust lacing her tone as the demon gulped and looked at Linda in discomfort. The thought of talking about feelings, or even acknowledging she had any, was downright repulsive, but she needed to get rid of the emotions she was starting to grow in her deserted heart. Clearly, arriving on Earth was effecting her in a way that she already despised, as she didn't wish to be more human, but it had begun to happen, apparently. She needed to focus on her vengeance again, and shrug off these weaknesses that had found a home in her like a toxic disease that needed to be removed of her system immediately.

When Linda eventually moved aside to let the woman in, that was just what Kali did. "You're lucky I have no one coming in for a while. What's your name? And what's troubling you — as something clearly is", the therapist wondered as she shut the door and found a seat on the chair she was clearly used to spending time in, and in return, Kali ended up sinking down onto the couch opposite her.

"You can call me Kali", the queen pursed her lips together into a stunning smile, not bothering to lie in the belief that the minute Dr. Martin would mention a gorgeous, strange woman to Amenadiel, the man would rush to worry about his therapist and insist on her staying away from his Shedevil wife. She suspected that the professional relationship blooming between the two wouldn't get to last long, as Lucifer would no doubt burn it to the ground once he'd hear about their session. "I, uh, I've recently come to gain some... unwanted emotions. I'm used to taking what I want, doing what I want, saying what I want — I'm a simple woman like that, but I think that this city is doing something to me", she thought about it, and nodding, Linda kept a close eye on the woman's slow, hesitant moves as she wondered about the change within herself

"And did you move here recently? From where?", the doctor asked, and breaking into an irresistible smile, Kali looked up at her.

Why, Hell, of course. I am the Shedevil, after all", she explained, and at this, Linda's gaze gained a whole new shade to it, one that Kali could not read — out of the two of them, Lucifer had always been better at interpreting people and their thoughts and desires. "So I am used to being... evil, I suppose. I'm an evil queen. Yet I can't help but feel these strange things inside me", the demon stared at Linda with a confused look, expecting the therapist to have some kind of magic that she could cure Genevieve with, but instead of whipping out a wand or speaking in languages, she simply proceeded to question more.

You remind me of one of my patients. Tell me, Kali, when do these strange things appear?", Linda shook her head, the blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she sighed. Kal had no doubt that she was referring to the queen's husband, but instead of mentioning that, she focused on Dr. Martin's question and thought about the answer.

Kali was lost for a moment. But she was quite the smart woman, so she quickly located the right situations in her mind — however, there was much she didn't understand, and that included feelings. Therefore, she could not figure out the reason behind them on her own. "I think these pesky emotions strike the hardest whenever I'm with my husband", the woman thought out loud, earning a stare from Linda, which looked like she was saying Wow, I wonder why, just with her eyes. "And last night, someone threatened to kill me. I didn't like that feeling", she continued, and the interest in Linda's eyes became replaced with shock and worry.

"Someone - what?"

" Whan I got married to Lucifer, a weapon was created by his btothers as well. The only weapon that can actually do me any harm. A back-up plan, of sorts, if I ever needed to be controlled or stopped for good. It was a special dagger, for sure, which was why Mazikeen was made the guardian of it. She was supposed to protect it and make sure no one would get it, unless it was to put me down. But when I turned into, well, me, I made it my mission to steal it. Obviously, I succeeded — if I didn't, I suppose I wouldn't be here today", she explained, before taking the glass on the counter and sipping on the drink. "Are you still following, doctor?", the queen then wondered, and when Linda slowly nodded to confirm she was more or less making sense of it all, Kali decided to proceed.

"And, well, you see, I obviously couldn't allow anyone to take the dagger from me. I was the evil Queen of Hell, after all — or still am, and I'm rather positive that if someone were to get their dirty paws on the weapon, they wouldn't hesitate to smite me. Therefore, I hid it. But when I recently visited Hell , it wasn't there. Someone stole the bloody thing. It's gone. No— even worse, it's here. On Earth. I can feel it", she ranted, each word dripping with more panic.

With wide eyes, Linda merely stared at Kali. Clearly, she was struggling to process all that, but she was trying, at the very least. "What do you mean you can feel it? I mean, I don't doubt you, and I'm not even going to try and pretend I understand Hell and everything that goes on there, but...", the blonde eventually questioned, her eyebrows knitting together as she leaned against the counter and eyed the Kali. Linda could see it in her eyes — she was scared. Kali, the Shedevil, the great witch Queen, the fearless demon, was terrified, and that worried Linda, too.

Earlier, when I so rudely put a pause on our phone call, that was me, suffering the dagger's effects. Someone in Los Angeles has it, rest assured, and they are coming for me. Whenever it's near me, I can feel it in my bones and soul. Trust me, Linda, it is here, and I don't know if I'd rather find out who possesses it or run for my suddenly mortal life", Kali whispered, the stare in her eyes growing more and more worried by the second. The threat was real, and the fear Kali was so unfamiliar with came flooding in, poisoning her heart and terrorizing her mind. She was forced to feel it, and it was making her hands shake and her heart race. She didn't want to die, but every breath she took could be her last.

"Wouldn't you just go back to Hell?", Dr. Martin wondered, and much to her disappointment, Kali shook her head and sighed quietly.

As her eyes looked down at the counter, Kali shrugged carefully — frankly, she didn't know what her fate would be if the dagger would be used on her, and she truly didn't want to. "I don't know what happens, but I do know that I wouldn't go to Hell. What kind of a punishment would it be to be sent back to my home?", the queen replied nervously, and nodding, Linda came to the conclusion it made sense — kind of.

"The real punishment is to be away from my children "

* * *

Chloe was running away from her.  
It was dark and lonely inside the station except from security.

She he looked around the room. She stopped his breath catching in her chest as she settled on bright cold eyes.

Ice filled her veins, her chest felt tight, she was frozen to the spot, and she was _terrified. _The room was so dark it felt like it was suffocating her, as if the darkness was _something _rather than just shadows. The though made Chloe sit up abruptly keeping eye contact with It, besides the glimmering coldish-yellow eyes she noticed the pearly white teeth that shine brightly, just slightly sharp and intimidating.

She pulled her gun out but the bullets seemingly had no effect on her. Based on the holes in her shirt, they were going where she wanted them to go, but she couldn't draw blood.

"That's very cute, but those petty things don't hurt a celestial being. " She smiled cynically.

The detective froze. It wasn't possible that she was telling the truth, right? There was no way that what she was saying was true; God didn't exist, did he? But the bullets weren't hurting her, and she could see them right in front of her eyes.

Was it possible that this was an actual celestial being? The devil and witch..Chloe swallowed. It was all true. Her partner was the Devil. He had been telling the truth the entire time.

She knew one thing. Lucifer was Lucifer, and nothing would change that. He was her partner, and it is her job to protect him just as it is Maze's. She would do this.

A large security guard came up on Kali from behind, but she lifted him up with one powerful arm and threw him forcefully into the wall. It cracked under the strain.

That meant she was strong. Supernaturally strong...just like Lucifer was. The puzzle was coming together.

Then, something impossible happened. Something even more impossible than angels, demons, and the divine. Kali wasn't weakened in the slightest. She fought off all the men before launching her foot into a guy's face in a complicated kick.

She was wearing heels. The heel gouged straight into the man's eye, perhaps all the way to his brain. All Chloe knew is that she was firing shots, medics were surrounding the man, and both blood and viscous fluid was pouring from the new hole in his face. 

"You know why I am here?"Kali phrased and sauntered closer.

Without a thought she turns to face Chloe and moves in a blur of motion so she is standing directly in front of her and in her personal space. Chloe unconsciously takes a step back. In a move way to calm for Chloe's taste she watches her like the predator she is and her eyes are slightly darker then his usual brilliant blue, Kali body held just a bit stiffer than what is normal for her.

Kali vocal inflection tightly controlled as she tilts her head slightly to the left and then she speaks, "I am here to kill you."

She continues to stare at Chloe then she takes a half step towards her Kali eyes slightly narrowing as she continues to speak"I will kill you because I refuse to loose my children for a pity human"

Chloe's eyes go wide as her mouth opens and no sound comes out, for the first time in a long time Kali has rendered her speechless.

"You're a murderer." Chloe spat looking at the bodies.

The witch shook her head. "Angels aren't allowed to kill humans. But I am not an angel"

Kali was intrigued , yet disgusted by humans, but the idea of only one being so utterly special made the queen curious, especially when it came to Chloe Decker — the detective was quite good at her job, or so it seemed, and she was loved by many. Detective Douche was clearly fond of the woman, and the same seemed to go for Lucifer — the latter didn't delight Kali in any way, though. If anything, it made the queen jealous and fueled by wrath, which made her wants to torture the human woman

Gathering her energy, Kali started chanting.

ridicați vălul

ștergeți calea

Îndepărtează ceața

Îndepărtează ceața

ridicați vălul

ștergeți calea

The wind picked up angrily, shards of angry voices hissing at her as she let her magic flow free.

ridicați vălul

ștergeți calea

Îndepărtează ceața

Îndepărtează ceața

ridicați vălul

ștergeți calea

The shards were full blown whispers now, gaining in intensity. The wind had her hair flying wildly and the trees creaked ominously overhead. Kali was pissed off – she was self conscious about her appearance enough as it was.

RIDICAȚI VĂLUL!

ȘTERGEȚI CALEA!

ÎNDEPĂRTEAZĂ CEAȚA!

ÎNDEPĂRTEAZĂ CEAȚA!

RIDICAȚI VĂLUL!

ȘTERGEȚI CALEA!

Complete silence filled the clearing – the wind disappearing as abruptly as it came.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw Her.

Kali's skin and hair were gone, leaving behind the worst third degree burns she had ever seen. It was all muscle, tendon, tiny bits of bone. Her neck and hands were the same kind of burnt.

"Bye bye"

* * *

"Hey sweetheart did it hurt when you fell from heaven ?" He asks. Aria smirks and looks in disbelief at the cheesy pick up line.

" She couldn't tell you as she dug her way up from hell " Oliver says walking to Aria.

" You are?" The boy asks.

" Oliver Queen the boyfriend" he says. Aria takes his arm and they leave the boy there.

" I didn't know people still used those pick up lines " Aria says.

" Well he is lucky I didn't rip out his heart right then "Oliver says pulling out her chair.

" I'm lucky to have such a protective boyfriend " Aria says.

"Dance with me." She said, wrapping a hand around Kali's and pulling her up. She groaned and rolled his eyes as he complied, secretly glad he could wrap his arms around Kali, holding her close, his heart still beating wildly in his chest as Kali wrapped her arms around Oliver's shoulders. The swayed softly in time with the music and Kali closed her eyes savoring every place Oliver's body met her own, basking in the warmth of the love she felt for the man she held in her arms.

Oliver's heart pounded as he leaned back from Aria's waist, meeting her eyes.

"Your heart is going so fast." Aria whispered, her hand against Oliver's chest. "Is there something wrong?"

Oliver felt a thrill in his chest as Aria looked at him. Somehow this creature had come into his life and agreed to become his. Somehow, over their year and a half relationship Aria had made Oliver his own.

"I love you, Aria." Oliver said, his voice gravelly. He cleared it and continued. "When I first laid eyes on you and talked to you, I couldn't imagine loving anything as much as I love you. But I know for a fact, right here, right now, I won't ever again."

"What is all this, Oliver?" Aria asked as Oliver pulled away from her and reached into his jacket pocket for something.

Oliver took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself to one knee in front of Aria. Oliver watched Aria`s blue eyes grow wider than he'd ever seen them before as he opened a velvet box open for Aria a gleaming platinum band resting in the center of the blue silk.

"I want you to be mine forever. I want to be yours forever." Oliver stated in a steady voice. "Will you marry me?"

Aria gasped tears falling from her eyes. "Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes." Aris said wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck. "I love you so much."

He laughed and pulled the ring out of the box before sliding it onto Ariaa's shaking finger. He waited no time before he kissed him, a hand gripping his hip, the other holding him close. Aria hooked both his arms around Oliver's neck, kissing him like he was air. They stayed like that for several minutes, the bitter taste of salt from tears mixing with the sweet taste of each other's mouths.

All the while, unbeknownst to Aria, tbe angels btothers of Lucifer were fighting.

"Greetings." He gave a small salute to his three siblings across from him.

"Get out of our way." Haziel growled at him, gripping a blade strongly.

Azazel, his name was, shrugged. "Sorry, no can do. A little birdie tells me that you're here to kill someone I like."

"What could you possibly appreciate about the Evil One himself?" Puriel narrowed his eyes.

"Just say his name, damn it! He's not Voldemort, and you guys don't have to be so hush-hush about Lucifer." He rolled his eyes.

Remiel shook his head. "We will not grace him with that gift. That name is not the one our Father selected for him; therefore, we cannot call him that."

"Then, call him Samael! He's not awake right now, so he won't smite you for that." He winked.

"He has lost the right to be called that name." Haziel corrected. "He fell, so he is nameless. Just as you fell, so you are nameless."

Azazel rolled his eyes. "Fucking hell, you guys are lame. What are you going to call me?"

"Sympathizer." Puriel responded automatically.

The fallen angel snorted. "Really? You all are going to call me that? Come on, just give me something interesting! I want something dramatic, something that will scare the children. Something that they can chant in circles and look all creepy, so they will remember the power and the might of me!" Azazel laughed dramatically.

The three angels blinked at him in confusion.

"You seem quite excited about abandoning our Father." Remiel noticed.

"Well, yeah, I guess so; you guys did abandon me and Luci for freaking eons, you know. He can get so fucking annoying." He sighed sorrowfully.

"I want a name that people will shudder when they say it, one that leaves eerie silences afterwards. I want something that will strike fear into their hearts and make them cry for the Lord to save their sorry little souls. Got it? You guys could really do better in the nickname department." Azazel looked frustrated.

Remiel and Puriel glanced at one another.

"We can discuss this further once the Serpent is destroyed." Puriel decided.

"See? How many names can one fallen angel get? Lucifer's got the Serpent and the Evil One and the Beast and the Lord of Hell and the Devil and the Light Bringer and the Punisher and the Morning Star and the Adversary and the Prince of Darkness, though I have know idea why you all gave him both light and darkness, you really need to work on your consistency, and Satan and the Common Enemy and the Archfiend and the Dybbuk and-" Azazel was interrupted.

Haziel was getting annoyed at her brother. "Yes, we know that the Adversary has many nicknames, and you have few."

"I mean, his nicknames must be compensating for something. Not to brag, but Lucifer is-"

"We will not be discussing such sinful, inappropriate subjects whilst the three of us have an actual job to do." Puriel glared at him.

Azazel scoffed. "What? Did Father actually tell you to kill Lucifer word-for-word? What did He say?"

"We are not required to give you that information." Haziel retorted.

"So he didn't tell you to kill Lucifer! Interesting. Going rogue, are we? Well, that could be a ticket straight down to the Pit if you aren't careful there, sweetheart." The fallen angel laughed at them.

Remiel cocked his head to the side. "We were given direct instructions to end the Prince of Darkness."

"Oh, yeah? And who gave them to you? Not our Father obviously." Azazel crossed his arms and smirked. "You might want to do some fact-checking before you start taking out your own family."

Haziel had a new fire in her eyes. "Satan is in no way a part of our family. He was disowned, cast out, punished in a way only he could deserve. We are nothing like him, and we will never be."

"That doesn't make him any less of your brother." He leaned closer.

"In fact, it does. He does not reside in the Silver City anymore, and all that are related to us want him dead." She paused for a second. "Although, he does want himself dead as well."

Azazel swallowed difficultly. "Yes, I know; he does have an actual problem going on right now. So if you would please stop getting in help's way, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!" He waved bye, but they didn't move. "Well, that's rude. Please wait your turn."

Remiel snarled. "We have already expressed the desire to end him, so why don't you let us do it? It would only benefit you. You would become the Lord of Hell, and you would get all the silly nicknames you desire. People would scream whenever they see you. That's what you want, right?"

"But I would lose the only brother I've ever understood in my entire life. Besides, without him, there will be no desire." Azazel was solemn.

"We must kill Kali Morningstar-Pendragon"

* * *

"We have a problem!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Aria dipped her foot in the water languidly, swirling it around while skimming her fingers over the top of it, cooling her skin from the heated rays of the sun. It was a warm day and it was nice to be near a pool. She had situated her tanning chair right next to the edge so that she could catch the sun but still remain cool, at least on her extremities. She lifted her sunglasses away from her face and peered out from under sultry eyelashes to glance at her new friends, smiling.

Barry Allen- Snart and his husband the criminal Leonard Snart-Allen and Ella with Thea Queen were all playing volleyball in the pool, Ella and Barry having a harder time at it because of their lack in height but having all the more fun because of it. Every once-in-a-while Barrt would bump into Ella (who was on his team) and he'd blush furiously before trying to get the ball back in the air. Snart was the only one truly playing because he easily reached the net and knew how to play. Aria laughed as she watched Barry flail helplessly in the water and miss the ball entirely. How they had talked the shy boy into playing in the first place was a wonder to her. And then there was—

A loud yell. Aria turned in her seat completely, looking over her right shoulder at a drenched Hector who stomped over to stand just behind her chair, glaring down at her as drops of water and pieces of balloon fell out of his hair. He was fairly growling.

"So, what WERE you thinking when you accepted this marriage proposal from that JERK?" he spat out, pulling a green piece of rubber from in front of his eyes. He gave a sharp yelp when he went ungracefully into the water, landing on his stomach and earning a grimace from each of the people present, knowing he had just suffered from a particularly bad "belly-flop". Aria tilted her head back to glance up at a victorious looking Oliver Queen, clad only in a pair of navy blue swim trunks, before letting her gaze travel back to her left hand where a large diamond sat primly on her ring finger.

"Because he is beautiful, and look hot in a bikini and because he is damn good in bed," Aria laughed, launching several well-aimed water balloons at a fuming Hector. The blonde was preparing to stalk out of the water to give his best friend/twin a piece of his mind when Ella latched onto her arm, crooning to her and asking him to play volleyball with the others. Aria watched, barely containing her laughter, as Hector started to roll his eyes and then froze when his eyes landed Ella's barely contained chest in her bikini. Hector's jaw fell open for a short while and when he didn't say anything, Ella wiggled against him and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his lips before sashaying (yes, Ella managed to sashay in the water) back to her place in the game. Needless to say Hector was right behind her.

Hearing a slight thump next to her, Oliver turned once more to see his future-wife wife place a chair next to her own, rubbing towel through his damp hair and leaning forward on her knees, her eyes staring happily at him.

"Remind me again why I put up with you guy?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Cos we're fabulous." Hector stated proudly.

"Cos we're awesome." Ella added.

"Because you love spending the nights with me." Aria whispered to her future husband causing him to flush a bright red.

"Touché." Oliver conceded.

Aria let her gaze travel a little lower over his bronzed and well-toned body, licked her lips, and gave him a wink. Oliver clenched his jaw ever-so-slightly and leaned forward, brushing his thumb over her cheek before pulling her forward into his kiss. His lips found hers and immediately began the task of opening them, slipping his tongue in to twist and tease around hers. He pulled her forward and ran his hands over her back, letting his large hand rest over her bare hip as he continued his assault on her lips. A sudden burst of water over their heads brought them apart, gasping. Oliver glared over Aria's shoulder at Hector.

"Not my fault if you am not looking',Queen!" Hector crowed, proudly displaying his water balloon slingshot. At the added glare from Aria, he quickly cowed and went back to play with Lisa Snart and Caitlin Snow who all looked stunned at the open display of affection that had been going on. Oliver growled and rubbed his nose against Aria's neck, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Stupid pool party. Stupid get-together..." he groused, continuing his rant against her skin quietly.

"Who's that?" Aria inquired. The abrupt feeling of Oliver's hand at her breast had her giving a little squeak.

"Because I'd give anything to go at it in the water, right now."

* * *

Kali was staring down at the massive diamond ring on her finger in disbelief — she had never had one, but she was already having mixed feelings about it. She loved knowing that she was the only woman for Lucifer from now on, and she loved having him wrapped around her finger — it felt like she was officially his wife now that there was a ring to prove so. However, Kali had never been one to enjoy being tied down, or owned, and she kind of felt like that now.

She misses her papa and father, her twin brother, her knights and her previous life before Lucifer.

_FLASHBACK_

_"We definitely got them good this time!' Kali chuckled as she high fived Gwaine, their older uncle laughing loudly in response._

_Kay on the other hand was just standing nervously next to the two tricksters, he wasn't as fond of the tricks as his own brother, but he didn't stop them. No, now he was more worried about what his father would do to them. 'You know that dad is going to kill us.'_

_Kali just shrugged. 'Papa will hold him down.' His brother said simply and Kay lifted his eyebrow. Yeah, maybe the first or second time, but this was the third time this month and somehow he just knew that they wouldn't get away as easily as last time._

_'Kali's right, Arthur would never hurt his little prince and princes .' Gwaine joked as he rubbed both kids through their hair._

_'Oh I won't be so sure about that!' All three of them spun around and Kay stared wide eyed at their dad, their papa not far behind him._

_'Uhh, yeah...' Kali started as the girl started to nervously jump from one leg to the other._

_Merlin brushed himself past his husband and looked stern at both kids. 'I'm really disappointed at you children ... yes, that goes for you too, Gwaine.' The latter he added as he saw that the knight was busy trying to make his escape. Their father turned back to his kids. 'It's the third time this month, please stop playing these tricks on the knights, they deserve some more respect.' He stepped forwards and grabbed both boys by the arm, pulling them, with the help of some magic, towards the training field._

_Kay looked desperately at his father, but he knew that once Merlin had decided on something his father wouldn't change his mind. He turned to face his other father, seeing the anger that still was spread through those eyes, but it was clear that their papa had been able to calm the other down somewhat, which was definitely good news for them._

_Gwaine also followed after receiving a death glare from Merlin and walked after them almost like a kicked puppy._

_The knights looked curiously up as they noticed their kings and princes walk onto the field. All of their faces, expect that of Percival who had probably been spared as he was Gwaine's husband, were covered in purple dots._

_So their father planted them in the middle of the field, glaring at them for a moment before he signed the knights to come to them. 'My kids have something to say to you all.'_

_'We're sorry.' Both kids mumbled and Kay averted his eyes from the knights, he felt like a little boy again, being scolded by his papa for doing something bad. His cheeks burned a fire red and it wasn't the first time that he regretted listening to his brother and uncle. The later now being scolded by his husband, something about no sex... he didn't really wanted to hear that._

_'Now turn them back to normal.' Their papa ordered his daughter._

_Kali had always been the one with magic between the two of them, her power almost as great as that of their father. Kay himself... He looked more like their dad, he knew a bit of magic, he had a telepathic bond with his little sister and was a dragonlord, but besides that he had little power, he wasn't able to heal wounds or create magical barriers. It didn't mean he had no magic, he could feel it run through his veins, but it wasn't as powerful as that of his brother and father. On the other hand he was great when it came to the sword, almost as good as his dad and definitely better than Kalj, the other twin could handle a sword, it was the best thing he could say about his sister ability with the weapon._

_He looked at his sister, who was currently helping the knights get rid of their dots and the knights were definitely not happy about it._

_'I had expected this of Kali, but you...' He turned back to his papa as he heard the warlock's voice._

_'I'm sorry papa.' He mumbled softly._

_Merlin sighed as he brushed his hand over his son's cheek. 'You shouldn't let him do these kind of things...' His father's eyes softened for a moment. 'Just be yourself and stand up to your sister if you don't agree with her actions.'_

_Kay gapped at his father. 'I woul-...' He didn't finish his words. He knew that his father was right, he had always just followed his sister and went with the gi's tricks. He sighed, one day he was supposed to become king and... he couldn't even speak his mind to his own brother, even though he knew that Kali knew exactly what he sthought._

_'Maybe it's a good idea to separate you some more.'_

_Kali eyes snapped up as she heard her father's suggestion, separating them... they always had been together, ever since they were born and... but it would be good, wouldn't it?_

_But she couldn't talk further with her father about it as her dad walked towards them, eyeing the warlock with a hint of amusement. 'And you told me that I couldn't make a scene?'_

_'Yes and you told me that I could handle it the way I thought was right.'_

_The king shot his daughter a quick disapproving glance before turning back 'So what do you plan on doing next then?'_

_'Oh I have some ideas.' Merlin answered with a chuckle and Kali could feel shivers run down her spine, yep, that was definitely not a good thing._

_END FLASHBACK_

The sound of an empty glass make her come back to reality .

Kali just leans further back into the sofa and closes her eyes, taking a long swig from her whiskey. She feels the material shift as Lucifer stands up and walks into the kitchen to fix himself a drink. When Kali glances over, she sees how Lucifer's standing with his back to her as he pours the scotch. The tension between them rises considerably, and Kali knows they're both wondering how to address this. So, she just jumps feet first before she completely loses her nerve.

"I am sorry"

"What did you do?"Lucifer whispered to himself, although Kali heard it anyways.

"I can do what I want," Kali said, but there was no heat in her voice. She simply sounded tired.

"Don't talk to me like that" he snapped back childishly. And then as if he realized what he'd done, he scoffed and leaned forward to grab the bottle of whatever he had been drinking.

"I found a spell from Morgana`s shadow book and I used it against your detective. Marcus said that the barbie is at hospital in a coma and the doctors don't know if she wake up."

"Chloe has a child "he growled, and with her heart starting to race — not with fear, but with excitement — Genevieve looked at Lucifer with innocence on her face, still trying to keep up her charade, despite knowing that she had went too far, gotten too comfortable.

"So I"she shrugged, and frowning, Lucifer stepped closer in a rather sneaky manner that would have gone unnoticed by anyone but Genevieve, who always kept a close eye on her husband's every move.

"What?", she tried, but Lucifer was having none of it. He smacked the glass against the counter so hard it shattered into a million bits and pieces, but instead of being startled, Kali felt the ghost of a smile tugging on her painted lips.

"I sent my kids away to protect them"

Sighing then, Lucifer pursed his lips as he tried to find shreds of sympathy from within himself. Ge wasn't very good at comforting people, but he tried, which was why he looked down at the piano keys where Kali's fingers rested. And with a kick of bravery, he took her hand and held it tight in hims. "I am certainly not the person to talk about regret or anything alike, but I do know you feel bad for what you did. And I just— I know _you_, and therefore I'm certain you'll be able to be strong again. And I also happen to know that one bad choice doesn't make _you_ bad. Trust me, I recognize evil when I see it. And that's not you, Kali", Lucifer spoke carefully, stuttering and his breath shaky as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Someone has my dagger", the witch responded with a serious look on her face, and with equal solemnity, Lucifer faced his wife as shades of fear painted over his features. Continuing, Kali sighed, "Someone has the ability to kill me, Luci."

And well, what kind of a husband would he be if he didn't promise to help his wife avoid grim death?


	12. Chapter 12

CROWLEY!"

Crowley didn't have many friends in Hell... any actually. He'd spent as little time there as possible, and Hell wasn't exactly the sort of place to inspire trusting, lasting relationships. But he couldn't say he had many enemies either. Probably the overwhelming population of demons had no idea who he was. So why, of all the thousands of demons crushed into this one spot, why, oh why, did the first one to set eyes on him have to be Hastur?

Crowley tensed and tried to back away from the duke of Hell shoving his way through the crowd with murder in his eyes. Options? Fight? He'd lose. Run? Where would he go? Beg and plead for mercy? Unlikely to be answered with anything but a laugh.

I didn't get to say goodbye, he thought miserably as Hastur's talons reached for his throat.

A blur of something dark and furry slammed Hastur with the speed and skill of an attack dog. Point of fact, that was exactly what it was.

The sudden slamming of his head against the ground did more to subdue Hastur than the beast on top of him. The panicked trampling of several dozen demons over the downed form didn't hurt to take him, at least temporarily, out of the fight.

The beast leaped out of the way of the melee and rushed toward Crowley. Crowley registered the vague shape of a German Shepherd wearing a service dog vest, a surprisingly familiar sight among this bewilderment. "Marchosias," he gasped.

"Get this off of me!" The dog yelped in something of a panic as he shoved his side into Crowley's hands.

A glance confirmed the demon was losing the battle to maintain his Earthly shape, and nothing good would come to the reputation of a marquis of Hell if he was recognized wearing a vest reading 'service'.

Crowley undid the buckles and collar as fast as his fingers could fly. Not a moment too soon as the German Shepherd reverted to being his demonic self - a fire-breathing wolf with eagle wings and a serpent tail.

Some fallen angels got all the impressive features, Crowley thought a little bitterly as he considered the small serpent which was the body he'd found himself stuck with after his Fall. Well, at least he still had this body. And it wasn't trying to turn itself inside out anymore.

"Let's get out of the crowd," Marchosias panted, arching his back as if he'd like nothing more than to sit down for a good scratching of the spot where his wings had just erupted. "Have you seen the others?"

"I just landed," Crowley replied, flaring out his wings to shield both of them as they shoved their way through the horde. "Did we all get called?"

"It seems so." Marchosias growled and showed his teeth at a gaggle of young demons until they backed from his path.

"Do you know what's going on?"

The canine demon snorted. "One minute I'm walking up a street in Chicago. The next our king is dragging us all Hell-ward." He glanced with narrowed eyes at Crowley. "All I know is this isn't going to end well for us."

Yes, that was probably a true statement.

The two demons found a space against a wall, gathering up several more compatriots along the way. Gradually they were joined by the rest of a select-minded party. They crowded together, those with wings creating a barricade, and those without threatening with weapons or fangs any other demons who strayed too near the group.

There were eleven of them all total - the last remaining demons on earth as far as they knew. They kept up with each other casually - checking in every decade or so just to see who was still around. They weren't friends - none of them would have called the others that. Most of them would have willingly sold out the others if need arose. But over the centuries they'd all come to agree that in a choice between Hell, Heaven, and Earth, Earth was the best of the lot and they'd prefer to keep their lives there. Ideally without interference from Above or Below.

Once upon a time Earth had hosted far more field agents - both demonic and celestial. But as humanity had proved just fine at creating their own Heavens and Hells without assistance, the majority of agents had gradually been pulled and not replaced. The demons too good at their jobs had been hunted down by Heavenly Hosts and snuffed out of existence. Those terrible at their jobs had found themselves enjoying Hell's accommodations as permanent victims. The stupid had been found out by humanity, discorporated, and shunted back to Hell where they were not returned to Earthly corporeal bodies.

Of the eleven remaining on Earth, four (Marchosias included) had been summoned by human intention, and never bothered to return to Hell. Two others remained due to bureaucratic mix-ups in which Hell had simply lost track and forgotten about them.

The remaining five were like Crowley - field agents flying carefully below the radar of Heaven and Hell as much as possible. Not causing enough trouble to get Heaven's attention, and turning in just enough reports to convince Hell they still belonged on the payroll.

Some had worked out arrangements with their Heavenly counterparts (Crowley had facilitated it in one case). All fibbed their reports as much as possible and avoided any work that could draw attention.

The two things the eleven had in common was a preference for Earth and the creativity of humanity over Hell and demonkind, and an absolute certainty that if they ever returned to Hell, they were royally screwed.

And today was the day.

The cavern continued filling up with demons. Crowley recognized enough faces from enough professions around Hell to suspect absolutely everyone was being summoned. He said as much to his companions, receiving only tight-lipped nods in reply. The good news was their lot wasn't being singled out. The bad? Absolutely everything else.

"STAY," came the command in everyone's minds.

The weaker demons whimpered and cowered to the floor at the force of the decree. Even the stronger demons staggered and panted.

Crowley glanced sideways at Marchosias. The two of them were the only fallen angels of their party, and Marchosias outranked him by quite a lot. But even a marquis was clearly not immune to the force of the order. His ears were flattened against his skull, and his flaming breath had turned to nervous puffs of smoke. Crowley fought the urge the pat him on the head.

Marchosias wasn't a bad sort as demons went. He'd actually regretted the Fall and had spent some amount of time trying to get back into Heaven's good graces before giving up and embracing a new life on Earth as a sort of canine eco-terrorist. Crowley suspected that, although Marchosias probably had had nothing to do with Chernobyl, he had a lot to do with keeping humanity well away from the area for as long as they had, thus creating an odd sort of wildlife paradise which was where he could usually be found.

That was when he wasn't masquerading as a service dog so he could enjoy the best cuisine at all the best restaurants in the world. Crowley and Aziraphale had taken him pub-hopping on the occasion he'd visited them. Marchosias and Aziraphale had argued long into the evening about the merits of Heaven over Hell. Sadly, their blossoming friendship had terminated abruptly when Marchosias had declared sushi to be utterly disgusting. And although Aziraphale would tolerate blasphemies against Heaven if it led to a good argument, he refused to consort with any who defamed the name of the cuisine and art form which was sushi.

Right now, Marchosias looked as terrified and confused as the rest of them, and Crowley saw that no other high-ranking demons in the crowd looking any better. No, this was very bad.

Fighting died down, the demons clustering together mostly based on professions and types. No one really trusted anyone else, but in this madness, they took what reassurance they could from the least likely individuals in the crowd to stab them from behind.

They waited. They'd been commanded to do so. Free will wasn't much of an option for any of them. Especially not with THAT VOICE still echoing in the cavern.

And then, when they'd waited for an eternity, or maybe just a few long and horrible minutes, HE made his appearance.

In Hell, this was He with a capital H. The Great Adversary. The Father of Lies. The Great Deceiver. The Lord of Hell. Lucifer Morningstar.

He came down in a flash of white and glowing wings. The demons threw up hands and claws to shield their eyes against the terrible radiance of their king.

He alighted on his throne, poised and powerful. Anger and might rippled in a wave over the assembly.

The demonic horde hit the ground as one body. Every head bowed before the Lord of Hell. Whatever they privately thought of him, whatever dark secrets they held in their hearts, Lucifer controlled and commanded the horde with a twitch of his finger. Not one here would dare stand against him. Not radiating fury and strength as he was.

"I have returned," the king boomed in a voice which carried across the cavern and reverberated in every skull.

"He was gone?" Crowley hissed to the demon nearest him.

He was shushed from several sides.

"I have been patient with you," Lucifer continued. "I trusted you to get on with your work and not require me hovering over your every step." He glared down at the assembly. "It seems I was mistaken."

He flared out his wings, looming large and horrifying over them as those brave or dumb (Crowley) enough to look up could later attest. His form shifted - reflecting both the leather-winged, devil-faced sovereign of Hell, and the blinding and beautiful light-bringer of Heaven. Lucifer had lost none of his glory in his Fall - it was just fed by darker flames now.

"There will be no more rebellion. There will be no more violating of my laws. Possession was banned. Those who disobeyed..." His eyes swept the crowd. "I know who you are. You will know my wrath. There is nowhere in Hell for you to go."

"The rest of you..." He descended from his throne in a headlong plunge. Demons scattered to escape the buffeting of his wings as he landed on their level. "...Go to your tasks. Do as you have been commanded. I will examine each and every one of you. And hope I find none of you lacking. Go!"

Demons bolted from the cavern as fast as feet, coils, and wings could take them.

In seconds the only remaining in the room were the very young who had no assigned place, those who'd decided their most necessary task was to fawn attention on their king, and the small gaggle of Earthbound demon who whispered uncertainly to one another as to what they should do. Did anyone have a home they could hide in? Who'd come from Hell most recently? A thousand years ago? That wasn't good. They had to go somewhere...

"You lost the dagger "The king demanded, fury ringing in his voice.

The demons glanced among each other, most eyes fastening on Marchosias as the highest ranking among them. But Marchosias had sunk lower than the rest, trying hard not to draw attention to himself.

Crowley understood why. No one lied to Lucifer Morningstar, and for Marchosias to confess he'd been vacationing on Earth for the last 3,000 years wouldn't end well for any of them.

But someone had to speak up, and Crowley supposed he couldn't fall much lower in Hell's esteem than ruining the apocalypse and hooking up with an angel. (He realized a second too late that, in Hell, life could ALWAYS be worse.) Besides, he owed Marchosias for taking out Hastur.

"We are sorry"he blurted out thoughtlessly. "Mercy, my king"

"Mercy?"Lucifer snapped with a cool air of finality. "Someone wants my wife died"

The demons scattered.

"I will check everyone and I want to find the man you stole the dagger"

The Lord of Hell ambled through his rounds with a snake held securely in one hand. Plenty of demons noticed it. Several noticed that the snake looked terrified beyond the ability to hiss. Not one dared ask why Lucifer had decided to carry a pet with him.

Lucifer seemed particularly interested on this occasion in visiting the regions of Hell in which demons were being punished for crimes against him. He asked the guards after Dromos and marveled approval to see at how the last demon to annoy him was paying for his crimes.

Dromos screamed beautifully for mercy the whole time.

The snake practically turned to jelly in Lucifer's hand.

True to his word, Lucifer was checking up on each and every demon in Hell. He was mostly satisfied with what he found. As satisfied as a devil trapped where he did not want to be, doing a job he did not want to do, separated from everything he cared about, could possibly be.

Admittedly, that wasn't much.

It was hard not to kick the fawning demons out of his way.

It was hard not to ask the torturers what was the point of what they did.

It was hard not to ask the guards if they were there to keep him in.

It was hard to endure.

But at least today had delivered him some unexpected fun.

He wondered a little if it was possible for a demon to die of fright. The snake had stopped struggling the moment it recognized him. It had shaken very badly for a while. Now it hung limp and glassy-eyed in his grip. He'd teasingly slung it over his shoulder for a moment when he needed two hands.

The snake had lain prone and outwardly dead the whole time.

Lucifer returned to his private chambers after a lengthy and tedious trip through the necessities of running Hell.

How very much he hated his kingdom.

He'd redecorated his chambers in model of his penthouse over Lux. He wasn't sure if that made him feel at home, or just relived the misery of where he was not. His own personal Hell-Loop.

What would the good doctor say?

He dumped the snake onto the bar and sauntered into his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. The formality of suits seemed necessary for his returned position to being the Lord of Hell, but it was nice to slip off the jacket and stiff shirt at the end of a long day of work. Not that Hell boasted night and day. Night happened pretty much whenever Lucifer decided he was done working.

Now more casually dressed, he returned to the bar and poured himself a drink.

The snake had balled its coils together as tight as possible, hiding its head somewhere amidst its length. Beyond that, it hadn't moved from where it had been dropped.

Lucifer took his time pouring a drink and taking a sample taste. He grimaced. Something about Hell utterly fouled alcohol. That was one of many problems with Hell. Whatever vice was your passion, Hell found a way to ruin it.

"Sit up," Lucifer grumbled. "I can't bloody well have a conversation with you like that."

The demon obediently uncoiled, transforming as his coils settled themselves into their more human pattern.

The demon was not particularly remarkable. A lanky human shape with yellow serpent eyes, hair hovering in color somewhere between red and black, and a lovely pair of sable wings. The demon sat cross-legged on the bar, hunched in on himself, obviously not daring to move from where Lucifer had dropped him. He folded his wings tight against his back, making himself as small as possible.

Lucifer eyed him coldly. He knew who it was, of course. He hadn't forgotten a single member of the Fallen. He knew most of the Lilim by name as well, though the younger demons could turn into a forgotten muddle in his mind until they distinguished themselves somehow. Since his return, the youngsters had been tripping over each other to please him. Irritating little beasts. It was rather relaxing to be alone in a room with a demon who didn't look likely to please Lucifer in any way except regarding how loudly he could scream.

He couldn't recall having seen much of Crawly since the Eden business. And even then, after he'd gotten Lucifer in, the demon had hastily gotten out of Lucifer's way. If identities hadn't become muddled, and Crawly hadn't stuck his nose where it didn't belong, he probably could have gotten in and out of the story with none the wiser. But he had, and his part in the whole business had become something of an annoyance to Lucifer. Not that he'd minded having someone to blame for everything which happened immediately after. He just never liked sharing credit. Gradually in his mind, he'd taken the solo role. Even the incident with Eve recently hadn't reminded him of who else had been in the Garden.

Really, he'd mostly forgotten that a demon named Crawly even existed.

"Who has the dagger, Crawly?! "He asked.

"Crowley," the demon corrected in a mutter, then flinched and ducked lower. "Your brother," he explained hastily.

"My brother?" Lucifer rummaged through the liquor shelves for something which wouldn't taste like rubbing alcohol once poured. "Which one?"

The demon trembled.

" REMIEL"

* * *

"Remiel!" Kali roared. The whiskey glass sailed through the air, smashing against the wall and shattering into thousand pieces that clattered to the ground. There was silence for a moment, just her labored breathing to be heard, as she stared at the spot that now stained the white walls

Amenadiel's sister is even more awkward than her brother. She makes no effort to hide her wings or blend in with humans. She carries a large spear and wears her garb in public unaware of the attention she draws to herself. Remiel is able to sense celestial beings. Her ability allows her to sense a new celestial being on earth. There's only one explanation; Because of that bitch, Kali lost her children.

''I will kill you everyone. I will start for your angerls and them, your beloved wife''

And just like that, she was back to her old self — back to being the Hell Queen that desired r's heart on a silver platter, broken by the misery she was going to single-handedly cause himanger her.

Downstaits ,music was playing rather loudly in Lux as she entered it, people swarming the dance floor and jumping up and down along the beat. Lucifer was — luckily — nowhere to be seen, which filled Kali with relief, because she was yet to sharpen her nails and was there only for a drink, but if she were to come across her dear brother in law ,Amanadiel, , she wasn't so sure if she could stop herself from attacking him. But, indeed, she wasn't there for him, and with that in mind, Kali waltzed to the bar and found a seat by the counter, before clearing her throat to earn a certain demon's attention.

"Bartender", she spoke, and knowing very well that her voice was one of a kind when it was considered an enemy, she eyed Mazikeen who instantly turned around and shot Kali a glare.

"Yay, you found me", was her bitter response, and with equal sarcasm, Kali fired back.

"Lucky me", she spoke snarkily, narrowing her eyes at Maze, before asking her to pour a drink for her. Reluctantly, the demon grabbed a bottle before doing as had been requested, and as she filled a shot glass with the unfamiliar alcohol Kali was less scared to taste this time, the glare remained in her eyes. She was not happy to see the Shedevil in the club, but Genevieve did whatever she pleased, and she had to admit — Mazikeen was good at her job. And she had once been something other than an enemy, and therefore, perhaps Kali was hoping their encounter wouldn't end in a bloodbath. At least today.

After she had downed the drink, Maze poured Ginny another one, before making one for herself too — it seemed she needed it. "If you've come for Lucifer—", the demon began, but before she could even finish her petty, meaningless threats, Kali had interrupted with a chuckle and shaken her head in disagreement.

"I need your help, Maze", Kali admitted, not even ashamed to say it out loud.

Still, the demon was rather surprised that Kali'd come to her for help, but despite her initial amazement, she ended up growing rather disinterested. "You must be truly desperate, My queen. Right, well, what makes you think I have any interest in helping you?''

With the laugh of a madman rising from her throat, Kali then took Maze's hand, which he did not agree with at all. However, that changed when ahe spoke up. "Because you, my dear demon, get to kill me", Kali grinned, and at this, Mze's eyes widened and her ice cold expression softened into something much more delighted.

* * *

"THE PLAN IS simple. You kill me, I go down to Hell and find Lucifer ,then you bring us back!", Kali explained, flashing a convincing smile to the people around hwe — Maze, Amenadiel and Marcus were all scattered around the couches of their penthouse, eyeing the witch with disbelief, as if she had gone absolutely mad. And perhaps she had. However, whereas all the others were refusing to help Kali with this insane idea and pointing out all the downsides and things that could go wrong.

"This is a terrible idea. I absolutely forbid it!", Amenadiel was the first one to speak his mind — no surprises there. Kali didn't really expect his to be game, especially when it came to leading his brother into the sweet embrace of death, but what did surprise the queen, was Mazikeen's unwillingness to go forth.

"I hate to agree with him", Mazikeen spoke up"but he's right."

Snorting, Kali shot a sassy look towards the demon. "I never thought you'd be the buzzkill, Maze. What happened to excitement being danger and spontaneity?", the queen wondered sarcastically, which made the other demon give a cold stare towards her. Kali found great joy in annoying others, especially Mazikeen, but she was less amused when her snarky comment was ignored.

"You'd be on your own. We both know I can't go down with you", Maze didn't stand down from her argument, trying to find new ways to convince Kali that he idea was too crazy — even for the Devil and his right-hand demon. However, Kali did have something to counter with, to assure Mazikeen that she wouldn't be alone.

"I have Lucifer! I'm quite certain the KING of Hell has no problem returning home for a bit", Kali grinned.''I don't care what happens to me in Hell, or what happens to the my husband,It is about mu kids''Kali argued — it was true that returning to Hell was an easy task for her, but her unwillingness to actually help got in the way of her ability to travel between Earth and the Underworld. She was there to pull the trigger, or whatever method of murder Lucifer had in mind, but that was it. She wasn't going to stay for the aftermath — she was going to pop a bottle of champagne and roll around in cash and her kids to celebrate her success and the sweet stench of death in the air.

"Marcus, are you coming?", Maze looked over to the man, but surprisingly, the man refused to follow his friend.

Some details were discussed once Marcus had left the penthouse, and then, Lucifer finally popped the question they had all been waiting for, and it was quite clear what the answer was going to be, too.

"Who wants to kill me?"


	13. Chapter 13

"HOME, AT LAST", Kali muttered as she found herself standing in familiar surroundings, black rocks around her and ash falling onto her raven hair and the red dress she was suddenly wearing. It seemed that her more human clothes had changed into the queen-like dress she had often worn, along with her black gloves and lots of jewelry. The only thing missing was a crown atop her head, but deeming it would only get in the way, the queen started to walk farther into the infernal domain without it.

"Queen and King of Hell, finally back", Lucifer's voice echoed around Kali suddenly, and when the woman turned around, she was faced with her husband by her side. Snorting at his comment, Kali shook her head, but didn't add anything as the two continued to walk around the familiar place, hunting for the right door to step in.

Behind each door was the personal hell of each sinner that had ended up there — it was rather large like that, as all the poor, unfortunate souls there had their own world to suffer in. Their own rooms, so to say. Kali took great pleasure in watching her subjects squirm and scream in pain, and following the misery of others had been one of her favorite pastimes until she had followed Lucifer to Earth and tormented him, instead. But still, the echoing shouts that rang in their heads as they walked around, brought a smile to Kali's lips.

"You've been a busy girl, Kali", Lucifer commented, and shrugging her proud shoulders, the queen took all the credit. Not much had changed since Lucifer had been there, except of course that Mom had escaped and the crown now belonged solely to the queen. Still, Lucifer seemed somewhat impressed and overwhelmed regarding his return there, but they didn't dig deeper into the subject when they already found the right door.

Carefully, Lucifer cracked open the metal door, and in a blink of an eye, the two royals of the underworld found themselves standing on the street, on a sunny day, surrounded by people. However, like always was the case, there was something out of the ordinary in the situation, and this time, it was a body

''Hello Abel''

Abel , the brother of Cain.

Abel, the first murder victim, is sometimes seen as the first martyr; while Cain, the first murderer, is sometimes seen as an ancestor of evil.

Bullshit. Abel was the real coward, killer, murderer or monster. The man tried to kill his brother in his sleep because of his own jealousy and not the opposite but God was so fool who belived all the story of Abel. Cain was nnocent and the queen was bored ,so, Kali changed the story and Cain cursed forever. But Abel was a lot worse than Hector or Caius Volturi or Klaus Mikaelson , the man was killing and raping women and men all the way through his life and God was blind.

Abel was the favorite victim of Kali and Lucifer for turtored especially after Abel tried to rape their daughter.

Lucifer successfully got the info from the man, before he followed his queen out of the door and left the deceased screaming for help and mercy. As they stepped out into the so-called hallway, where the ashes were slowly drifting onto them, Kali laughed evilly and clapped her hands together in joy. Oh, how she had missed this — the pain, the torture, Hell in general. And when she looked over to Lucifer, she had to admit that, perhaps, she had missed him too. Ruling with him. Being the evil power couple together.

''So ,your siter wants to kill me during the red moon. . Now what? We just wait?", Kali cleared her throat once the crazy laughter ceased to echo around, but as soon as she had spoken those words, she realized that she had something to do. "Oh, no — I need to do something, now that we're here. I must check on—", Kali then continued, she wants to visit her lovely helldogs.

Sadly, before Kali could storm off and pull Lucifer with her, the man's attention was drawn elsewhere by the sad sound of piano. A simple tune was being played somewhere around the kingdom, and it managed to stop Kali from walking away as well, as the woman shot Lucifer a confused stare. She didn't understand why Lucifer was so intrigued and bothered by this, as Hell had many sounds in it, but as she had promised to team up with Lucifer on this one, she followed him when he began to take slow steps towards another door.

"What is it? Lucifer?", Kali spoke quietly, but the Devil didn't offer an answer — just slowly opened the door, so they could step in and find themselves in another place.

But this time, it was something unbelievable. Kali had seen many things, heard and experienced more than most, but when she realized she was standing in Lux, in Lucifer's penthouse, she had no words. She was speechless. But frankly, intrigued — this place definitely got her attention now. Lucifer seemed shaken as well, but the worst was yet to come. That much Kali realized when the man playing the piano turned around and they both recognized him as Uriel — the angel Lucifer had killed. The brother who met his death in the arms of his own sibling.

Somehow instinctively, without even realizing she had done so, Kali took Lucifer's hand and felt the beams of sweat meet her palm as their fingers intertwined. The look on his face was priceless in the worst of ways, formed by heartbreak, pain, guilt, and utter and complete hatred for himself and the unforgivable actions he had committed. However, once the shock had settled in, something that resembled happiness fell onto Lucifer's relieved features and he stepped closer to his brother, causing his hand to leave Kali's so he could pull Uriel into a hug. But the wary expression on Kali's face never left, and she continued to eye the deceased angel carefully and with a lack of trust.

"I don't understand— Azrael's blade, it should have destroyed you, not send you to Hell! You don't deserve to be here, brother", Lucifer spoke with sympathy and regret evident in his tone, making it clear that he was somewhat relieved to see his brother, so he could apologize and set things right. But the more Genevieve observed from aside, the more she began to understand, and just as the puzzle pieces clicked together, Uriel spoke up.

"You're right, I don't", he stared at Lucifer, "but you do."

Lucifer seemed confused for a moment, but then he looked down and saw his hand still gripping the blade plunged into Uriel's heart, and at that instant, Kali stopped closer to pull her husband away from the trap he was hopelessly falling into, head first.

"This isn't his hell, Lucifer", Kali breathed out as she stepped closer and looked at the Devil. "It's yours", she whispered then, and just as she was about to lunge towards Lucifer and protect him from the image of Uriel and the guilt it was suffocating Lucifer with, Azrael's blade appeared in his hand. Genevieve was quite sure it couldn't hurt her — it was merely a figment of imagination, and it wasn't meant for her, but she wasn't taking any chances, which was why she jumped back and stared at the sharp edge with wide eyes.

Kali didn't understand the mysterious ways of her heart. This was precisely what she had wanted, for Lucifer to suffer, to feel her pain, but now that he was going through his own torture in Hell, she couldn't enjoy it. Watching him shake with the bloodstained blade in hand, his brother waiting for him to kill him again and again, it wasn't satisfying at all. If anything, Kali wanted to make it stop, she wanted to pull Lucifer into safety and blow this damn room into bits with her magic, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and assure him that everything was okay. She wanted to be the wife he created her to be.

"Lucifer, don't", she tried, but her hand had barely grazed her arm when Lucifer had leaped towards Uriel and buried the blade into his chest. The gasp that followed his uncontrollable actions tore Kali's heart into two pieces that shattered into million tiny bits, and the misery visible on his face was almost too much to handle, but she was damn well going to try and help him.

"Lucifer, stop, we— we need to go back, we need to faceskype or kids-..'Kali tried her very best to talk sense into him, but it didn't seem to have any kind of effect on him. Each time she tried, Lucifer just broke into more tears and shoved the blade through his brother again and again, with no end in sight. "I'm your queen, damn it, I command you to stop! Stop this, Lucifer. Don't do it, you— you don't...", she stammered, desperate to get results, but nothing seemed to work. "You don't deserve this, Luci. You don't. So, please, just listen to me—",Kali continued, but before she could finish, the all too familiar sound repeated itself as Lucifer stabbed his brother and stained the blade yet again.

Before the queen could do anything else, the elevator made a familiar ding and Kali turned around, only to find Amenadiel standing there. And for the first time ever, she felt relief at the sight of the angel — yes, she hated him with a burning passion, and the feeling was quite mutual, but if there was anyone who could pull Lucifer out of his personal hell, it was his brother.

"Go, Kali", Amenadiel whispered, "I got this. You go, and make sure Mazikeen and the doctor can revive him", his instructions were clear, and usually, Kali wouldn't have obeyed. If anything, she would have laughed in his face and told him to go to Hell — but now that they were there already, and Lucifer was suffering the consequences, Kali simply gave a sad, last look at her husband before rushing towards the elevator.

And as she watched the Devil through the closing doors, she couldn't help but admit that desiring Lucifer's demise had always been a mistake, and it was one she was going to fix no matter what.

* * *

Oliver Queen and Aria Morningstar sits together at the table after dinner with Thea Queen. Almost a month has passed since Oliver proposed to Aria . Thea pulls out a notebook and pen "Okay, brother, have you two thought about the wedding at all? Where will it be? What time of day? What is your color scheme? What food will we eat? What-"

Oliver cuts off his sister, "No, Thea , we haven't. We were busy with the protection of Aria and Hector''The couple smiles at each other, even with the stress and attack by the angels, the couple was happy and ready to start their new life together but Aria refuses to marry without her mother.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about the case," Thea nods understandingly, "how are you two feeling about it?"

"We're okay, mamí, just a bit stressed," Oliver answers first.

"We are all worried about their plans and for 'the good of the world'''Aria uses air quotes. ''They want to kill us because we're great. They want to annihilate us because they are terrified of us. I lost my parents to my grandfather. I grew up with the angels who saw me as a weapon and they destroyed my mother's school'' Aria gets herself worked up about it. Oliver and Thea both place a hand on Aria's.

"Hey, sis, it's okay," Thea says in a calming voice, smiling, "you two are a force to be reckoned with. I know you will win this."

Oliver is tracing Aria's ring with his thumb, "Yes ,Aria , Thea is right. We will do a great job." Aria smiles, gathers herself,lf, and regains her composure as their godson saunters out of his room already in his pajamas. Their godson ,Michael Allen-Snart , a cute boy of 3 years with blue eyes and brown hair scoops in his godfather into his arms and they walk to his room to do their nightly routine of two stories before the boy drifts off to sleep. He walks back out to the kitchen where the two women have their heads together over the notebook on the table.

"Hey Oliver, we were thinking," Aria looks up at him, "what if we had a small ceremony in the courtroom?"

Oliver can't help but smile at this, it's perfect. Where it all began, where he met his soulmate, the love of his life. "I love it. I love you." He rushes over to kiss his fiancée.'' To be honest ,I don't think your parents will be in a church''

"And obviously there will be a big party afterward to celebrate!" Thea adds to the conversation, "You two just need to figure out where exactly that will be. I will take care of the rest, don't worry. But I may need help with final decisions on the choices." The couple groans at the thought of having to keep planning things even though they are both looking forward to it. "Do we know when this is happening?" Thea asks to break the silence.

"June," the two say in unison. That was the only thing they had officially decided on up to this point. It was the perfect time, the weather wasn't too unbearably hot and muggy, but not too cold.

"Oh, Aria?" Oliver addresses the thought that just popped into his head.

"Yeah, babe?" Aria turns her head to lock eyes with her fiancé.

"Barry's my Best Man,You can ask Caitlin''Oliver smiles as he says this, "she helped me figure out who it should be. Barry's the most sensical."

"I think he'd love that," she says in approval. She stops to think about her wedding party. Who will be in it? She hadn't given it any thought. Ella? Absolutely, and Ara too. She can't forget about Jane Volturi! She settles on Ella being her Maid of Honor, knowing she'd be up to the task. Not that it would be a difficult one. "I'll ask Ella to be my Maid of Honor tomorrow." She says, her tone shifting slightly.

"Aria?" Oliver asks as he notices the change in his fiancée's demeanor.

"I just hope Dorian Gray and Sebastian Morgenstern show," Aria says being transparent in the moment, "what if they don't?"

"I am sure they will, Aria"Oliver reassures her as he rubs her back, "they really love you even though you don't see each other as often anymore."

At this moment, Thea comes out from kitchen and states it is time for her to leave. She promises to text when she arrives to her home, it's a given with a brother who was the Arrow and a sister in law who she is the kind of avatar. "BYE BYE"

"Wedding planning is exhausting," Oliver says slouching down into the couch taking the glass of wine from Aria's outstretched arm, "thank you." He kisses her cheek before taking a sip.

"Should we talk colors now? Your sister is adamant about getting Save-the-Dates as soon as possible," Aria pushes even though they don't even have a solid date set.

"I'm okay with whatever, Aria,"Oliver looks at Aria, "except for red, orange, yellow, and pink. I look awful in those colors."

Aria throws her head back and laughs, "Ollie, that only leaves us with three choices! Blue, purple, and green!" She shakes her head at how bad all three of those would look together. Oliver cocks his head to the side with a pensive look on his face.

"Well, what about purple? Lavender? It should be a lighter shade due to the season," he offers up his idea. Aria is always impressed with how in tune he is style-wise. Oliver adds, "And gold." Thank god he didn't say grey! She thought. She always thinks Oliver looks great, but he wears so much grey during the work week that she'd love to see a warmer color on him.

"That sounds perfect to me," Aria says leaning over his body to kiss him.

"i love you," Oliver whispers against her lips.

"I love you," she says back to him between kisses, "so much."

* * *

Kali wanted save Lucifer, but she had always been a selfish creature who also cared about herself, sometimes more than she should have. That was why she made a quick stop before returning to Earth. She wanted to be sure that the dagger disappeared and they don't toy with her ,the stupid annels. he had hidden the Shedevil dagger — the only thing that could kill her — behind her throne, and she believed it to be safe there due to it being off-limits to everyone but the queen and king. And after Lucifer had left, only Kali got to be anywhere near the throne and the treasures around it, which was why she had hidden the weapon there. And now, she needed to get it back, or at the very least, see that it was still there. She couldn't handle living in doubt and wonder.

Kali's unsteady steps and shaky hands made it hard to complete the task quickly and smoothly, but after seeing Lucifer in the state he was, guilt-ridden and broken, she couldn't stop herself from reacting in such a way. It was unusual for her to be moved by anything, but since she had been created, Lucifer was the one thing that got to her and still affected her in ways neither of them completely understood. And that was why she was hellbent on saving his ass. But at the same time, she wanted to save her own.

"No", Kali's voice was a hollow whisper in the echoing room when she searched the throne, only to realize the dagger was nowhere to be found. The power she had felt due to having the weapon in her possession, it vanished instantly — it had been stolen, and now, someone out there had the only thing that could kill the wicth. Someone was toying with fire, playing a very dangerous game, and the realization that now, each breath she took could be her last, caused heavy weight to land onto Kali's cracked heart.

But despite being upset, she didn't stick around for any longer. Closing her eyes, Kali tried to find a connection with her body in the hospital, and with ease, she came back to life. With a gasp, Kali jolted awake and sat up, which startled Linda and Maze on the other side of the room — however, the thing that caught Genevieve's attention was Linda's worried face and the tears in Mazikeen's eyes, which was a sight she had never set her eyes on. And it meant things were bad.

Kali eventually let her gaze wander over to Lucifer's lifeless body and his dead, open eyes staring into nothingness. The sight was no longer amusing, but heartwrenching, and Kali soon found herself crouched over him with tears welling up in her eyes. So far, the witch had felt the burn and the urge to cry, but she had never done so — not like she did now. The tears fell onto Lucifer's chest as she wept and clung onto his unbuttoned shirt, her voice cracking, but she decided to speak up nonetheless.

"Wake up, Lucifer. Snap out of it. He's not real, none of it is real. Wake up, please", she begged, desperate to see that teasing smirk again, the boyish twinkle in his eyes, to hear his smooth accent ringing in her ears, to feel his heart beat against her hand. "I'm sorry, Lucifer", Kali then whispered, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked into her husband's glassy, emotionless eyes, "just don't leave me again."

She didn't even realize it until she had said it out loud, but she needed Lucifer. Linda had been right all along — she had come to Earth not for vengeance, but for the happiness she desired to have with Lucifer. She had missed him, and the way he made her feel. And when he had left her, turned his back on her, Kali had fallen apart. That was her lowest point — she insisted on hating Lucifer for abandoning her, but in reality, she hated herself for driving him to that point. The truth was, she never stopped loving him and now that she was on the verge of losing him again, and for good this time, all the emotions she had suffocated for the longest time, came back with a storm.

"Try again", Kali then turned over to Linda, who seemed devoid of words and hope, but the woman was going to do it herself, if necessary. "Do it!", she pushed the therapist, and unwilling to decline and suffer the consequences of defying the heartbroken queen, Linda then placed the paddles of the defibrillator on Lucifer's chest and tried to bring him back to life.

And it was a goddamn miracle. Kali didn't believe in those pesky things, but as Linda shouted, "Clear!" and the electricity jolted through Lucifer's lifeless body, the man gasped for air and jumped up, coming back to life. In that moment, it felt like a heavy rock rolled off of Genevieve's heart, and at the sight of her husband alive, the woman finally let her weak knees give in and she fell onto the floor. As she sat there, Kali wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying, but the feeling of immense relief and happiness in her heart was incomparable. She had never felt something so blissful, something so pure and simply good. She had always been evil, wicked, cruel and cold, but as she wiped tears from her eyes and looked at Lucifer, all that darkness moved away from her heart and pure joy and light kicked in.

Lucifer was, thankfully, alive, and that made Kali's dead heart feel a little more like it, too.


	14. Chapter 14

A wise man once said that the hardest part of dreaming was waking up. Coming back to a reality that seems harsh and cold compared to the wonderment of dreams. It is nearly heartbreaking to go from a land where everything is perfect- perhaps you're richer, handsomer, more powerful, or simply happier- to waking up to your life, whatever it entails. For a man to go through that each morning is enough to drive anyone to madness.

This is not the case with Hector Morningstar

He is not afraid to wake up because his dreams are better than reality, quite the opposite. Dreams cannot begin to bring the happiness he feels when he awake. He fears waking because hidden in his hear is the fear that it was all a dream. That the life he is living now is just a complicated dream sprung from a deep sleep.

That would be heart shattering.

Hector had looked from the window to his girlfriend as she came closer. He held out his arms which the woman gratefully accepted, allowing him to be embraced.

They stayed silent for a moment before Hector looked at her. "Are you happy Ella?"

She pondered, "Yes and no." Then she looked at him and smiled brilliantly, "But mostly yes."

The sky growled angrily, thunder and lightning rolling over the gray darkness, rain pouring down the ground. The ground shook harshly, the whole world seemed to end. Ella stands in the window with a glass of red wine in her hand looking at the rain, she stared up into the sky, crossed her arms over her chests.

"I wonder what's wrong...» she muttered.

''The last time the twins Morningstars had been this angry was when the waterbending scroll had been stolen by Hector and Aria broke his favorite sword"Ella thought the words of Lucifer.

She jumped when she felt arms surround her but relaxed as soon as the familiar masculine scent filled her senses. Hector was similarly smelling Ella's scent by burying his noise in her hair, kissing her head repeatedly. He nuzzled her hair until he was planting little kisses on the shell of her ear and neck. Ella shivered, now feeling warm for a different reason. She felt Hector's smile on the crook of her shoulder and neck. He planted a kiss there before tightening his arms around her small frame. "My dearest princess , I know it's late and you're tired but if you could lift your head so I could see your beautiful face?" Ella laughed lightly before turning around in his arms and smiling up at him.

He smiled softly before brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead "I've missed you my beautiful Ella." She buried her head in his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"I've miss you as well Hector." She whispered, planting little kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Where is Aria?"

"Getting my nerves, it's rather late." Hector pulled back slightly to look at her, "I wasn't expecting you to be up at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep." She nuzzled against his chest, suddenly feeling how tired she was now that she could actually relax. Hector chuckled and he slowly started to walk backwards, keeping his arms around her, pulling her along. As soon as they were back in her room, he picked her up behind her knees, cradling her to his chest. He closed the door with his foot and carried her over to the bed.

She giggled at his silly antics as he set her down gently, and kissed her forehead. "You should sleep my queen." He whispered and he stroked her hair back. He went to stand up and she grasped his wrist. He looked down at her curiously. "Stay."

When a lighting strikes both of them jumped, and Ella shied against Hector. He put his arm around her shoulders as an automatic move of protection. "I can't go on listening to those noises. It's bad enough to see this storm, but to be here below imagining is so much worse. Let's take our minds off this. Tell me of happier times. Tell me story"," Ella said.

Hector smiled down at her and tightened his arm around her shoulders. "We'll trade stories and pass the time that way."

She nodded and leaned against hin as he began to tell her a a King who was a jerk until he got a new female maid. The girl was more beautiful than all of the princesses in the land, and had a heart of gold. Even though the girl ranked much lower than the King, he could not help to spend as much time with her as possible. When the King's mother arranged for him a marriage to a pretty but profound princess, the man was distraught. Although the maid hid it well, she was also upset about the arrangment, and barely talked to the King at all after learning this. Much time passed when the two did not speak at all, time in which they both realized how much they loved one another. The King became very depressed, and eventually the day arrived for him to marry the princess. He went through the whole ceremony barely speaking above a whisper, but when it came time for him to say "I do" he rejected the princess, telling her that he loved his maid and that he could not be in a marriage in which no love had flourished between the two. The princess was livid, and stomped off back to her home. The King's mother was angry with him as well, but after a talk between the two she felt awful that she had kept her son from true love, and gave permission to him to marry the maid. The King rushed down to the basement where his true love slept, and found her humming a beautiful song with tears gently falling from her lashes. The man felt awful, and swept his love into his arms, declaring to her his love, and asking her to be his bride. The two were married shortly after, and lived happily ever after. Hector finished, and turned to look up at her. She smiled warmly up at him.

"It's a nice story."

They rested in a comfortable silence for a while until Hector spoke into her neck, "Marry me."

Ella froze and then looked at him as he raised his head. "What?" He slide down her body, surprising her with a kiss on her hip over her nightgown as he pulled on her hands until she was sitting up and he knelt on the floor by her bed.

He withdrew a ring from a chain around his neck, "This was my mother's. I know that she would want me to give to the woman who has completely stolen my heart. And I don't want it back. Marry me Ella Lopez, please?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes; "Yes" she croaked out happily, "Yes, I will marry you." She stumbled off the bed, kissing him with enough force to send them both backwards until Hector was flat on his back with Ella onto of him. "I love you Hector."

* * *

_Just when I thought you couldn't fall any lower, you surprised me._

_-Michael_

_You made a pure soul like Kali to commit a crime._

_-Azrael_

_The Beast strikes again, leaving a hole in the garrison. This emptiness is so unlike your absence among us._

_-Raphael_

_I made a bet with Valoel. He bet that you will desrory you marriage and I bet that Kali will leave you._

_-Anabiel_

_I will kill yout hot wife. You dont deserve her , anyway._

_-Barachiel_

_Father wants Aria and Hector alive but Kali will burn. You turmed her into a monster._

_-Camael_

That was only the beginning. Lucifer had gone through notes upon notes sent by his brothers and sisters, all of them with the heavenly seal of the Silver City stamped in the corner. They were all true however. Kali broke her promise and used black magic to hurt someone. Before him, Kali was a pure soul like her papa, Merlin, she couldn't hurt a butterfly but he turned her into a woman thirsted for revenge.

He had tried to punish himself as it was the right thing to do, but he had failed in doing so.

That just meant he had to find some other way to do it. The detective would never allow him to do such things in her presence because she didn't know the full story, but he was only vulnerable to human weapons around her. He did, however, have access to more deadly weaponry.

He could not touch anything demonic. While he already smelled of Hell to demon kind, the blades carried a distinct signature that Mazikeen would be capable of identifying, and if Maze knew of what she was planning, she would scorn his weakness.

Should he call Linda? He thought so, but it was apparent that his siblings would see that as a way out of getting punished properly for his sins. That was off the table then. He couldn't share his weakness with anyone, not friend, brother, nor wife.

Kali.

His beautiful wife. His own brothers want to kill her.

If she die..

He would never hear her teasing or soothing or advising or shouting…he would never see hermiling s or frowning or laughing…he would never watch those beautiful eyes flash red with such great power they contained. That sent hot tears blurring his vision and a sob ripping from his own throat.

You are the only being I've met who could bother people merely by being alive.

-Gadreel

He felt jolts go through his heart as he read through each of the notes. The Devil had started finding them about a week after he had murdered his little brother. While wallowing in despair, he had come across a small note from Zachariel merely stating, "Kill yourself. We know you want to."

Dare he punish himself? He had already tried before, but perhaps he dreamt too big at the beginning. It might go better if he did something not as deadly, just draining.

The Devil reluctantly slipped off his wrinkled and ratty shirt he had been living in since the incident and made his way over to where he kept Azrael's blade. Should he give it back to her or use it to punish himself?

He decided that she could always get it once he was done with it. They could take turns. She was a patient angel.

Lucifer ran the cold metal against the skin of his wrist. It wasn't the most inconspicuous or unique of places, but he didn't care. He drew with silver, and it turned red like magic. The liquid dribbled down his skin and eventually hit the floor.

This was probably something that should be done in the bathroom, so Lucifer parked himself there next. He wasn't done punishing himself-it was too soon.

He briefly wondered how deep it could go. The Devil knew that it could easily sever limbs, but did it need sharpening or anything? Lucifer didn't care. It was doing what he wanted it to.

He desperately ran the blade across his wrist more times than he probably should have, but the feeling of release it gave him was intoxicating. It was better than cocaine or heroin or the strongest stuff on the planet.

Speaking of, the Devil rummaged around his bathroom for his needle. Why didn't he visit the bathroom more often? All the fun stuff was in here!

Obviously, no one cared on Earth or in the Silver City, and that left Hell. He couldn't go back to Hell.

The only thing remaining was nonexistence.

He thrust upwards with the blade into his chest. Hallelujah.

* * *

" About the wedding..?" Oliver asked as leaned his elbows on his desk to look at his fiance Aria Morningstar who had come to visit him at his campaign office during his day off from both being a teacher and from being the princes of hell.

"Seriously, Oliver! Can we please just get married on the Lux with a few witnesses?" Aria groaned in frustration.

"Aria," he said affectionately as he kissed the side of her head, "You know I would love nothing more than to sweep you off of your feet and marry you this instant, but unfortunately you are the princess of hell and i am the mayor and CEO. We have to have a big fancy wedding to please the people." He pulled her from her seat and he calmingly ran his fingers up and down her arms, "Besides, with a big ceremony I get to show all those friends of yours and exes that they can't try to win your affections anymore."

Aria giggled "Oliver, you know they could never win my affections. I love you."

"It doesn't stop them from trying…" Oliver growled a little. Aria smiled sweetly, and climbed down from the desk and on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist but still looked grumpy. Aria kissed his jaw, and then his cheek, until she pecked the corner of his lips. "They have nothing on you my arrow. You are my true love."

Oliver smiled and kissed her lips. "So, what flowers?" Aria groaned and got off his lap. "I am so tired, can't we decide in the morning?"

Oliver laughed, "That's what we agreed on yesterday, and we still haven't picked out flowers." Aria groaned again,

"How about wildflowers? They'd be beautiful and unique."

Oliver laughed as Aria flushed embarrassed; he tugged on her wrist to bring her back to sitting on his lap. He kissed the side of her head, "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

The lightning flashing across the sky that momentarily blanketed the Silver City in a blinding sheet of white was doing nothing to help ease Kali`s nerves. In fact, each bolt of lightning caused shivers to roll up and down Kali`s spine, and they weren't the good kind either. Each clap of thunder would cause Kali`s heart to drop like a dead weight, the deafening sound seeming to rattle the glass windows of Hector`s office..

Mocha-colored orbs didn't once tear away from the view of the transparent windows, the harsh rain pelting against the glass like bullets.

lick-clack click-clack click-click

Kali heard the click-clack of heels first before she noticed anything was abyss. She knows how was coming in Hector`s office.

"Drinking alone" Marcua says and takes place opposite of her.

"Thank you"Marcus says and he has that tone in his voice that Kali simply can't stand. There's only so much kindness and defeat one man can take, and this is crossing Kali's limits. Always has. It renders her speechless.

Kali murmurs but he falls silent again as soon as Marcus locks eyes with her.

"I used black magic more spacific I used blood magic." Kali's voice is no more than a whisper but Marcus is painfully aware of every single word she says, every syllable, every letter. " I became the person I hate most. I became my aunt Morgana and Morgause"

They were silent for a long time. It seemed like an eternity. Marcus had his head in his hands and Kali was turned away from him. The silence was broken by a sniffle. Marcus picked his head up. Kali's back was to him. It was shaking up and down. He moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sobbed. His arms tightened around her.

She sobbed for an hour before she sat up, shakily. Her voice was a whisper.

"I became a monster."


	15. Chapter 15

The Arrow Cave, wait no, Quiver, wait, Foundry was quiet for the night. Hector and Oliver were sparring on the mats while Barry held up out of ten marks for each win. So far Hector was winning, no matter how much Oliver debated and argued with Barry and Thea. Dig came over and declared Hector the winner with only Felicity in his corner because "we need to give him some wins." There is a difference between a win and a pity win and Oliver took the former only. Snart looked at him and Ella started laughing.

"Best out of three" Oliber looked up at Hector from the mat where the young Morningstar had knocked him flat onto his back.

"Pretty sure you are up to fifteen" Aria's voice made her heart flutter a lot harder than it had been previously.

"Sixteen" Ella smiled, skipping over to kiss Hector .

"Call it a win for her and can we eat" Snart and Caitlin held up the boxes of pizza that were enough to feed the team for a week, or Barry for the night.

"finnnnnneeeeee" Oliver whined, ruffling Thea's hair when she threw the towel straight at his face.

The teams knew this process off by heart, paper plates and cups, Barry had given them the lecture after a run in with Poison Ivy after a quick visit to Gotham for training with the Justice League, as Lenny calls it. He smiled and took one box for him and Dig. The latter just smiling and holding back any and all remarks as to Oliver gaze on the daughter of Satan. Aria had been Dig's favourite topic to bring up whenever it was him and Oliver alone. Sometimes bringing Tommy into the conversation who was often napping on the couch or Oliver depending on the level of tiredness from running the club the night before. Tommy just waved his hand and made some form of agreement to whatever Dig said before stalking off to find Thea for head rubs and massages.

"Ollie?" Aria titled her head, the latter had been staring at her and now the whole room was on her." I want our wedding ceremony to take place on the beach"

"Whatever want my dark angel can have it" He nodded, taking a bite out of his pizza.

There was a loud shireking noise to the left of him. Felicity was standing upright with anger written all over her face. Hector had jumped up between Felicity and Aria, Ella jumped up between Hector and Felicity. Snart was creeping closer with Barry between Felicity and him and Thea and Laurel just stared at Felicity and the wild shriek that came from her mouth.

"Can we help you?" Hector gritted out, gripping his piece of pizza as though it were a knife.

"IT SHOULD BE ME" Felicity yelled. Oliver stared at her trying to figure out what it was that she was meant to be, Hector nearly jumped her, only being held make by an arm around his waist.

"Not yet" Ella whispered to Hector.

"What should be?" Thea was calm, very calm, the calm that happens before she cuts out the power right on 30 seconds to go on the Superbowl calm. Both he and Barry had experienced the calm and it was never a good thing.

"Ollie, he should be mine, I deserve it after all the hard work I put into this place, you all would be dead without me" Ella scoffed, dropping her arm from Hector's waist. "I am the only one here with a brain" Barry take a step, Snart holding him so there was no time travel, Oliver presumed yet. "Aria is a bitch who wants Oliver for his money." Ella punched her before anyone else had a chance to move.

Hector started to hurl a range of insults in multiple languages and Oliver looked over to Aria who had the biggest grin on her face. The look in her eye was one that was all but terrifying. It was dead. Lost. Non-existent. Her expression was totally calm, but that only made it more terrifying.

Aria sat on the bench and everyone watched her. Waiting for her to go off. She didn't.

_Barry: Oh boy, poor Felicity. Wait, why is Aria not angry?_

_Thea: What ever Aria does to her, that trash deserves it. But why is Aria just sitting there?_

_Laurel: That whore! Go get her Aria! Aria? Why is she not doing anything!?_

Citlin and Snart _: KICK HER ASS ARIA!_

Caitlin_: Wait…_

_Snart: What is she waiting for!?_

"I can't get a read on her emotions. It's like she isn't even there…" Hector was utterly happy. Felicity was smug. Ella , Hector and Oliver were scared for Felicity's life at this point. Aria was to far gone…she was on White Rage…shit.

_Oliver: OH…_

_Hector: MY…_

_Ella: DAMN!_

Hector and Ella_: Goodbye blonde !_

Everything after that point was a blur in time for the the tems. Ella made all the other back up as well.

"What's going on?!" Asked Barry to Ella.

"Uh…Blond Barbie is about to get burned…" Ella said simply and walked to the nearest corner of safety.

The teams all watched Aria and Felicity interact. They watched as Hector tried to embrace her but was burnt brutally. They watched as Felicity advanced on Ari. They all thought the same thing. _Damn, she's stupid._

Oliver came in and tried to get Aria to calm down.

"Atia, love. Relax. Be cool, okay. Felicity didn't mean it okay." He was trying to calm Aria but he could already tell from her bright red eyes that she was over the deep end.

"No! I meant exactly what I said. It isn't my fault she can't handle a little competition." Felicity was advancing one her.

"What's wrong, Bitch? Cat got your tongue?" She joked. Aria could feel her lip turn up into the nastiest smirk ever. Her eyes burned crimson and her skin was starting to smoke.

"Oh shit. Well, I tried to help you, Felicity but you pushed it. Now you'll have to deal with it." Oliver stepped away from Aria and crossed his arms.

"What? Is she gonna turn into a little kitty-" Felicity didn't finish her sentence. In fact she never will. She was consumed in flames. Aria sat there as she screamed and pleaded. No one moved. No one dare crossed me to help her. Not even Oliver or Barry. And right when she was about to die.

Arrow`s team Flash`s team all cringed away from the expression on Aria's face. It held no life. But her eyes. Her eyes burned brighter than the fire that she produced. It was bloodcurdling. Right now, that wasn't Aria. No. That was some form of Satan.

Aria stopped.

Aria stopped because she didn't want to kill the bitch. Just make her suffer. And boy did she suffer. Her burns were bleeding and it was still fun to hurt her.

"Let's get something straight, whore. Now, let me tell you one thing, bitch. You are in my home. My territory. Got that? You respect me like I should be respected. You are not to address me as anything other than Lady Aria and if you fail to do so, I will rip you fucking face off. _Comprendere?_"Aria let up on the pain and waited for her answer.

"Y-Yes, Lady Aria" The teams looked like they wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

Amenadiel looked up from his phone as he entered the penthouse. "Lucifer." He called out.

He received no response.

Shrugging, he tried again. His brother was probably just being stubborn after all. "Lucifer!"

Still, he got silence on return.

"Lucifer, answer me! I know you are here!" There were a couple of notes on the table, but the elder fallen angel would not touch them.

Was his brother in trouble? Is that why he wasn't answering him? Maybe he couldn't speak or couldn't hear.

Walking towards his bedroom, he noticed a distinct lack of visitors. After the bedroom, came the bathroom. Amenadiel was not ashamed to say that he screamed when he opened the door.

There was blood everywhere, soaking every so slowly and staining the tiles. In the middle of the floor was the person he was looking for with red cuts on his wrist and Azrael's blade in his chest.

"Lucifer!" Amenadiel shook him by the shoulder. "Lucifer, can you hear me?"

He didn't get a response. What should he do? They were probably the two only people within a couple of floors, and Amenadiel did not have the ability to heal his brother anymore. If only he had not fallen.

What was it that humans did during an emergency? He had tried learning the number, but he had failed miserably. 999? 933? 119?

Ah, yes. It was listed in his emergency contacts as 911. He picked up the phone and tapped his foot wildly while tears welled in his eyes and his hand grew bloodied as he tried to keep pressure on the wound.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My brother stabbed himself in the chest." He couldn't help but sob.

The receptionist forwarded the cry for help to an ambulance but stayed on the phone. "Was this a suicide attempt?"

"Well, he didn't fall on it." Amenadiel snapped at her.

"Is the knife still in the wound?" She asked.

What should Amenadiel say? If he said yes, it would be removed by humans, which would end badly, but if he said no, then he would have to take it out himself and further jeapordize his brother's life.

But Amenadiel was done with his family putting humans over Lucifer.

"Yes." He responded clearly.

* * *

The witch acquiesced and moved towards the bar. The notes that she had seen there before lay in the exact same position. None of them had been moved. With shaky hands, the woman picked up the one closest to her and sat down.

_You unlovable bastard, why did you ever think you could succeed in anything? You are a failure._

_-Dardariel_

_If you can't handle it anymore and can't do it, you might as well end it all._

_-Hofniel_

_You need to be silenced. Stop yourself and remove yourself from existence._

_-Hadraniel_

_If this is what you choose to do with your life, you shouldn't have it._

_-Kemuel_

_Amenadiel and Mother don't love you. None of us ever loved you._

_-Ophaniel_

_What is the point of the Light Bringer when he brings only darkness?_

_-Rachiel_

_Having your skin must be hard to live with. Maybe that is why you tear it open?_

_-Salathiel_

_Destroy what is destructive and destroy yourself. :)_

_-Sidriel_

_I look forward to the day when all suffering is gone because that is the day I'll know your dead._

_-Verchiel_

Kali stopped reading and put his head down on the bar. She took out a couple of the archaic artifacts she was going to present to Lucifer from his childhood, but did the Devil even want that? Would she appreciate it when it is so obvious that the Silver City is full of scum?

Why would Ophaniel say that he didn't love Lucifer? He always did, and it was obvious that Mother did as well. Why would Sidriel put a smiley face in his note if not to be purposefully insensitive?

And where the fuck her husband was?

-  
Amenadiel paced in the waiting area for what felt like millennia, and he would know.

Why had his brother done this? Had his guilt over Kali's metal brokendown really gotten that bad? Or was there some other catalyst? The older brother wished he knew the answers, but he had none. Perhaps he could find some in his penthouse?

Amenadiel was torn. His baby brother had tried to kill himself, so did that mean he didn't want to be saved? Even by human measures, the Devil would not be happy if he woke up in the earthly realm, but if he was healed via angelic measures, he would be even more pissed off. Of all things right now, though, Amenadiel wanted his brother to be healthy, so if that involved praying to try to get some celestial help, he would.

Sitting down, the eldest angel put his hands in prayer, pressed them to his head, and closed his eyes.

He needed to heal, so there was only one brother to call. Raphael was the angel of healing after all.

_Raphael, I hope you can hear me because situations down on Earth have become dire. Our brother Lucifer has tried to kill himself with Azrael's blade, and I fear that human medicine may not be enough to cure the wounds he has inflicted upon himself. All I ask is that you come down here and give him another chance at living._

It was not long until he got his response.

_No._

Amenadiel was shaken to the core. Why would any of his siblings let Lucifer die? They shared blood! He couldn't believe them.

_Why not?_

Raphael soon responded to his older brother, but he did not like what he heard at all.

_It would be a disservice to aid the Beast, brother. You have already done so, and you are fallen. He is not one of us, and if he tried to take the gift of life from himself purposefully, he does not deserve to have it back. I would not do anything to help him under any circumstances for he is lost to all of us and has been for a very long time. Have you no knowledge of the communications the host has been sending him? Obviously, the answer is no._

Amenadiel did not respond to that statement. What communications? Lucifer would never respond to anything sent to him by any of the heavenly host, so he assumed that whatever it was was one-sided.

He had to figure out what it was that meant. They probably were not sending him prayers since his brother would begin to block them out after a while, so it had to be concrete. Did they send letter or notes of some kind? Amenadiel was not sure.

Nevertheless, all angels had the power to heal others, but Raphael could do it better than them. Carefully, he sent up prayers to each and every one of his siblings up in the Silver City, begging them to come to Earth and heal their brother, pleading with them to show a small amount of mercy for him.

They all refused, and that stung. He had never realized how bad it had been for Lucifer after he fell, how everyone had hated him. Amenadiel had even joined in on those activities, but he did not know how severe they were.

Kali, Linda, and Maze had come in a little bit later. They did not carpool, but they happened to arrive around the same time.

It seemed like an eternity until the doctors came back in, but it was more likely just a few hours. They were, however, the longest hours of the fallen angel's life.

"How is he?" Mazikeen demanded, nearly pushing the poor guy against the wall in her desperation.

"He will recover although he did quite a number on himself. Does he see a therapist?" The doctor asked politely.

"Yes, that's me." Linda raised her hand a small bit.

He looked at her in approval. "Then, I shall leave his psychiatric treatment in your hands. As I was saying, the blade he used did quite some damage to his internal organs, so it will be quite a while until they are all healed properly. I would deny him alcohol until further notice due to some harm done to his liver as I have become aware that he is quite an avid drinker. I wouldn't recommend any hard drugs either as we have found heroin in his system, and that in general is never good. I would highly recommend having him go to rehab for that."

"He's not addicted." Kali murmured. "When he stops, he stops. He does it only for the pleasure."

Kali stood up and walked towards the door, Amenadiel trailing behind her. Maze cursed in the background. He was impressed that she waited to see him for that long.

The two of them were ushered into a sterile room. Machines beeped ominously from many corners of the room, but that was not what caught their eyes first.

Lucifer Morningstar, once so strong, callous, even a bit cocky but always confident, was diminished into an unconscious, fragile state. His eyes were closed; his hair, chaotic. His skin was as pale as the whitest of alabaster, and his arms hung limply beside him, needles sticking him in the arm. Some sort of tube had been stuck down his nose and mouth and had disappeared somewhere within him. Notably, he had been stripped of the expensive clothing he had been living in, and that had been traded out for a classic dotted hospital gown.

Amenadiel knew that whatever remained was not the same Lucifer Morningstar, not the same brother he had known, but what it was remained a mystery to him.

At least he had a clear direction to go in, and he knew that he would find out what messages were being sent between his brothers.

-  
It was dark, unwelcoming, inhospitable. It wasn't a good place necessarily unless one was at the top, and he certainly was not. No, he has never and will never be at the highest point of anything. There will be pain. There will be strife. There will be mothers without daughters and fathers without sons. Teachers with no one to teach, students with nothing to study. There will be architects with nothing to build, explorers without anything to explore.

What goes around comes around, and he thinks he's met his match. One day, there will be an end to everything. Father planned it that way, to have everything wrapped up in a neat little bow. Earth was only a project after all, something to play with and to manipulate. He never once conceived that it would take on such a life of its own.

Then again, he never thought his children, the angels, would either, but hell, did they grow. They became powerful and unrelenting. Unmerciful and callous. Emotionless and broken.

They were tools, pawns in a game they knew nothing about. The humans were granted such a miraculous gift, that of free will, but they did not even recognize its value or use. They took it for granted and set out to steal such freedom away from others. Rapists, murderers, the worst sort of humanity would crawl out of their headquarters to torture the living only to be tortured while dead.

He supposed someone had to fill that role, but he had done it for far too long. There was no way that he would ever grace the walls of Hell, visit another damned soul, or torture another tortured being again. But what if that was where he truly belonged? The saints went to the Silver City; the sinners, to Hell.

But he supposed that eventually there would be torturers with nothing to torture, visitors with no one to visit, and Lords with nothing to rule. The cycle would take a full turn as reality is spun on its head into a new divine creation, starting at the beginning with brand new characters who are pure and innocent. Unlike him.

The darkness swirled around his head, shifting the curls that grew atop of it. He sat on a hillside, staring across at the slaughter. He was supposed to be in the Empty-in nonexistence. He had taken Azrael's blade and used it to rip his grace straight out of his flesh.

There should be nothing. He should feel nothing, yet these emotions continued to swell up within him like a tide coming in to wet the dry sand. The grass was dying, a bleach-y off white color. The air stunk of decay and excrement that had no doubt come from the monsters forever hunting within these walls.

He had stabbed himself with the blade, so why was he not dead? Perhaps someone had come across his body while his grace was still trickling out of it and done something to trap him in this form of metastasis. Whoever it was would feel his wrath since this place so foul was not home. Los Angeles was home, but he could not stay there.

And between death and a foreign place, he'd take death any day, having knocked on his sister's door a multitude of times. The sky was a horrible dun color with splotchy patches and clouds overhead. There was no light. That would make sense since he was the Light Bringer and had never seen this place, but nowadays, such a dark place would bother him.

Not as much as the scene in front of him however. He had thought that they were all dead, but apparently, they were still alive. Was this his Father trying to show him the future or give him a task? Was He meddling with his life, questioning Lucifer's ability to discern right from wrong?

No, there was no way the old man would be this horrible. No one would be cruel enough to joke about the existence of these beings.

They lived only to eat. They had such a ravenous hunger that would never be satiated and a rage beyond that of a thousand storms. Truly, the Devil thought that he would have to make up with his siblings because if what he was seeing was true then the world was in for it. The end was nigh, they would say as the monsters feasted on their faces and slaughtered their children like hogs and hung the bare skeletons up on walls to dry before consuming it as well.

Long ago, these beings had been around. They were the initial creations of his Father-before even Amenadiel himself was dreamed up. They were rough copies, drafts that could not be used. He tried to get rid of them, to hide them away, but what he had created was too dangerous to remain on Earth.

His Father had led them all to believe that He had destroyed them, but he should have known then that He was lying. There was no way that his Father would kill something he had created himself if he thought it could be fixed.

That's where he came here. These monsters were stronger than many things Lucifer had come across. They could easily overpower him and tear him limb from limb without hesitation, yet they were not. Lucifer continued staring at them feasting on weaker beasts across the way. The blood poured down the side of the hill as meat was ripped from bone and mouths opened at a speed the Devil never imagined was possible.

What would happen if he tried to end it all here? What would happen if he approached the nefarious beings and offered himself up as a sacrifice? He thought he would have ended it all when he used his sister's blade, but look where he was now. He was somewhere worse than before, but it was pretty much just him, his thoughts, and some monsters. No sibling had contacted him since, and he had not received one more negative note.

That was good, right? But no, he had not heard from the detective or any other human he had become fond of over the years he had been on Earth.

Would he finally die if he killed himself here though? He had tried so hard on Earth, but he just ended up somewhere worse. If he tried to kill himself here, would he just end up somewhere worse again? He shifted uncomfortably. Did he want to take that chance? There was that possibility that he would be welcomed into sleep and darkness as the monsters feasted upon his flesh, but he did not wish to be tortured for the rest of eternity.

But maybe that was what he was supposed to do. He was the Punisher, and he deserved to be Punished. He could not be so hypocritical as to ignore his gut reactions and treat himself differently. He was no better than the sinners up on Earth. In fact, he was much, much worse.

So why was he so better well off?

Sighing, Lucifer stood and started his trek across the way.

* * *

"Grewest_ se appel."_

_"Bael! Ic pe hate!"_

A sound like a great wind filled the place louder than the rumbling fire, and then the blinding yellow light of the flames died away into a clearness that was chilly from the cool spring air.

"Lucifer Morningstar!" she shouted as she opened the gates of hellwith a bang and walked right through the hell, looking ridiculous she was sure with her big dress. She didn't have far to walk until she happened upon the scene she'd expected; her husband on his knees.

But as soon as her eyes fell on him, her anger melted. Confronted by his image again after a long near two-year separation, she was not prepared for the image he made. Brown eyes, wide and filled with tears his aloof fragility would not allow to fall just yet, and black curls assaulted her senses and she almost cried at the sight of them. She'd missed him more than she'd thought, she realized.

"Kali," he whispered hoarsely. His eyes drunk her in just as hers were doing with him, the woman before him—and that was what she was now, a woman to be sure—one he had never expected to see again. The pain he'd carried with him every day since last he saw her fell away and he took in a breath.

"Lucifer," she whispered before her emotions propelled her into action and she surged forward.

A smack filled the ears of the demons as her hand connected with his cheek, and eberyone shared glances, shocked their king had allowed such a thing to come to pass.

Kali shook her head as the man she loved look down, swallowing as his cheek stung. He could tell his petite mate now knew the true reason he'd left, or at least knew that he'd lied. Shame filled him.

"How you dare to do this to me"she said in a hoarse voice as she stood over the Devil. The two ignored the others in the room, their eyes and attention saved for just the other—no matter the reason for their distance, their connection was starving against the pressure. It was a relief to be whole again.

Lucifer closed his eyes as pain filled him.

"You will not leave again"

He opened his mouth to speak, lifting his gaze to hers, but she shook her head, her own eyes filled to the brim with tears as well—though he knew they were angry ones by the trembling of her hand and the rate of her sacred heart. He clenched his jaw against the desire to speak.

The woman laughed, the sound hysterical as she shook her head. "Your daughter is going to be a bride and you want to kill yourself. You are selfish man , Morningstar"she spat. She blinked and tears dispelled, streaking down her cheek and dripping to her feet in between them—the first of many.

"But I love you. Everyone at Camelot used to described my fathers like they are the other half of the coin. And I found my other half"she whispered, the words drenched in bitterness,"We will fight."She sniffled, raising her gave to above his head as she tried to regain control.

Lucifer closed his eyes and Kali saw a tear escape from his left eye.

Fighting tears of her own Kali kissed his tear away. "I love you dear Devil." She stepped away from him and was about to turn back when Lucifer grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back to him.

Lucifer stooped down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss

They moan against each other's mouths as they climax together. Together. Like they've always meant to be. Whispered I love you's pass lips as they come down from their high.

He's awoken in the early hours by a siren in the distance. Lucifer almost forgets where he is. Just for a second. Until he feels an arm tightening round his waist.

He leans over and kisses Kali's head. The usually styled hair, floppy. Strands beginning to fall over her eyes. They're open. They're looking at him. Despite the darkened room, Satan can still see the sparkle in Kali s baby blues. Blues that are burned into Lucifer memory. Blues that Lucifer wants to look into everyday, for the rest of his life.

Klia smiles. Shee can feel heeyesr pooling with tears again. She's overwhelmed. He's overcome with the strongest of emotions.

I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything."

Hidden in those words were a promise. From both of them. A promise that they were committed to each other. That this was going to be their life now. That Lucifer ia going to fight for his family. That Kali really would get to tell Lucifer just how much he means to her, every single day for the rest of their lives.

Nothing could get in the way. No angels. No God. No stupid detectives. Not a damn thing.

No more waiting for each other's touch. They're going to spend everyday basking in the presence of each other. Holding onto each other. Making up for all the time lost.

This is it.

It's not complicated anymore.

It's love. It always has been.

It always will be.

The Devil and the Witch.

Kali and Lucifer

Just the way it should be. 


	16. Chapter 16

"I found a spell"

Lucifer was ready to protest but Kali silenced him with a kiss. She didn't care that her ancestors and her dad were present, she wanted, no, she needed to kiss him, to feel his love and support echoing in her blood. Lucifer kissed her back, desperately wanting her to know how much he loved her and how much he believed in her.

Merlin cleared her throat after a couple of minutes. "Daughter," he said. "It's time."

Lucifer groaned in protest as Kali reluctantly pulled away from his mouth. "Keep them safe," she whispered against his lips. "Promise me."

"I promise," Lucifer kissed her again, his arms tightening around her small frame. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to watch from the sidelines as she defended their family, he wanted to help her, be there for her every step of the way. But you don't have magic, you don't stand a chance against angels. As much as it pained him, Lucifer knew he had no choice but to let Kali and her family do their thing. He believed in her, he trusted her with all his heart, Lucifer knew Kali could do it.

Kali had to pull away from him, if she didn't, he was going to keep kissing her and holding her in his arms and she knew she couldn't afford to lose more time. With one last kiss, she pulled away from his embrace completely and moved her gaze around the witches gathered inside the room. Her dead ancestors, the women whose power and strength she now possessed.

She could hear the faint strains of chanting echoing through the cave. The rocky walls seemed to tremble and began to crack as the sound grew louder.

_Incidere conjunctionis ligare. Et det ei vitam ab anima dimittere exercitum atque iterum magis._

_Incidere conjunctionis ligare. Et det ei vitam ab anima dimittere exercitum atque iterum magis._

_Incidere conjunctionis ligare. Et det ei vitam ab anima dimittere exercitum atque iterum magis._

Kali let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes, blinking a few times in confusion. She shivered, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Everything was a blur at first. She groaned as the room slowly came into focus once more. The spell had taken a toll on her body and she stood up on shaky legs.

"Kali," Lucifer's soft voice was a sweet sound to her pounding ears. "

"…I'm fine…" she attempted to take a step forward but she stumbled, her legs felt like jelly.

Lucifer caught her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her trembling body against his own. Her skin felt cold as ice and her sweet perfume was clouded by the intoxicating scent of magic which clung to her like a second skin. He buried his head against the side of her neck, his gums itching, and his mouth watering at the tantalizing aroma. He rubbed his nose against the curve of her neck and hummed in approval. The devil in him wanted to sink his fangs into her delicate flesh and drink her precious blood, the angel on the other hand, wanted to keep her in his arms forever, mark her as his, and mix his own earthly scent with hers. He could push her against the wall and-

"Times up, brother."

That arrogant voice brought Lucifer out of his trance. He lifted his head and glared at his sister, his devil eyes warning him not to provoke her.

* * *

"No, Hector." Ella batted his hands away in irritation.

"Love, be a little bit more civil, won't you?" He said sarcastically.

"I can't dance."

"Really?" Hector raised his eyebrow as he leaned against the wall. "I heard from Ella and Thea that you're a marvelous dancer."

She threw her hands up in the air. "At club dancing, not the tango!"

"Well, you did say I could choose any style of dance I wanted if I let you pick all the food."

"Well," Ella bit her lip, trying to grasp at a straw. "You said I could work on the invitations, but you did them all yourself. So the dance agreement gets cancelled out."

"Uh, Ella?" He crossed the room to his fiancée, circling her in integration. "You do remember that I only did the invitations because you asked me to. And I quote," he raised his voice a few octaves, "I'm too exhausted to do it, Hector. I'm going to die from all of this work! Could you please do this for me?"

She cursed under her breath, knowing there was no way out.

"Oh my, did I just hear a curse word, Miss Lopez?" He found an antique teapot and waved it in front of her face. "I believe that's a money toward our honeymoon!"

"Why do I love you?"

"I could not die with you, / For one must wait / To shut the other's gaze down, - / You could not. / And I, could I stand by / And see you freeze, / Without my right of frost, / Death's privilege?." He smiled at her. "Every man can't quote from Emily Dickinson at the top of his head."

She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Chop chop!" Hector clapped. "Only three weeks until the wedding and you must learn to tango!" He seized her hands and began to instruct her.

* * *

Sitting at the private beach of the Queens family, Aria had missed her home in hell, this was her heaven. The colf moon, soft breeze of ocean air was what brought her joy in life as she stood at the highest cliff where her and parents palace sat and watched her people bustle about their daily lives in the city bellow.

Leaning against the stone ruin that marked as a reminder of her ancestors, Aria closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind in her face as it blew her hair around while she waited for her brother and fiance to train. It was only a matter of time before Ella called her for wedding shipping and she was going to enjoy these moments of peace.

Oliver stood at the top of the steps and watched his fiance; her long light blue sarong was flowing in the wind, the opening showing over the toned muscles of her left leg and upper thigh, her top consisting of strategically wrapped linen over her upper body left her torso exposed with her long blond hair flowing around her. She was in every essence, beautiful. If he was only lucky to find someone like his fiance, he would be truly blessed. But he was Oliver, a warrior feared in many lands. What right did he have to such happiness? Yet, here before him was the light to his world. He had a family to love and he wouldn't ask for more.

Hector walked up to his future brother-in- law and handed him the wooden practice sword wordlessly. Following Oliver's line of sight, he smiled at the image of his sistee. Her skill in warfare, her kindness and leadership as a Queen had given her the title of a Goddess.

Grinning, turned to Hector, "Shall we join her?" he asked twirling his wooden practice sword around playfully.

Hector grinned while nodding in agreement and led the prince soundlessly down the steps towards his sister.

Aria had heard her fiance talking at the top of the steps and smiled to herself as she heard the feeble attempts to stalk up on her. Her practice sword was leaning on the steps behind her which only made the game more fun.

Waiting till Hectoe was almost upon her, Aria spun around and ducked as Hector made a strike for her head.

"Brother/fiance, your steps are too heavy," she teased as she twirled around a pillar to escape Oliver' jab, kicking him from behind as she came back around on the other side, allowing her to dash for her sword.

"I believe you are getting fat!" Aria laughed as she rolled, grab her sword and swivelled around to parry her brother's strike as he caught up to her.

Grinning, Hector lifted his foot as she made to sweep it out from under him and laughed, which came out as a grunt when her shoulder met with his gut, as she smacked her sword against Oliver's calf, ducking his jab for her head. Her small size always gave her the advantage since she was always to close to swing with a sword.

"Are you calling me fat eomab?" Oliver asked appalled as he rubbed his swore calf and charged at her again.

Aria laughed and ran away from him only to run up a pillar, flip over him and kick out his unexpected legs as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"I believe I am," she panted as she quickly turned and parried Hector strike and charged, dancing around each other and shouting out tips here and there when a weakness was found.

Aria smacked Hector's sword away and faked a kick to his shins only to bring her fist around and strike him in the face. Laughing as he staggered back with a shocked look on his face, she swung her sword behind her back to parrying Oliver's hit. Aria gave a slight thrust up giving her a chance to twist around and began to run around the ruins with her fiance, spinning around pillars and flipping over boulders.

Hector stood with his arms crossed and just watched as Aria taunted Oliver with her smart words; her fancy footwork and dance like moves glided her easily around Oliver and his feeble attempt to best her. Taking a hint of pity for the man, Hector called out instructions to his future brother-in- law as he watched his family with pride.

Breaking Hector peace, he sighed angrily as the sound of hoof-beats reached his ears. No doubt a messenger was here to tell him news of his parents.

Walking over to a fray of weapons, Hector flicked up a spear with his foot and without even bothering to see who it was, turned and hurled the spear into a tree inches from the messengers head.

Aria was straddling her fiance tickling him when she heard the thud of the spear. Looking up, she leapt to her feet and ran next to Hector, "Odysseus!" she yelled out in greeting, her arm waving in the air as she recognized Hector's messenger.

"Greetings!" he said dismounting and kissing Aria on both cheeks as she ran to embrace him. He grinned down at her and as always, marvelled at her beauty. Ocean blue eyes, tanned skin, high check bones, delicate nose, full pink lips and long golden curls made one smile instantly.

Hector stood next too a grinning Oliver as he eyed Odysseus suspiciously. He did not like it when that man came to see them alone, it only meant one thing.

Odysseus nodded and slightly dropped his shoulders, "I am sure you are aware of the have news we need to discuss." His eyes darted between Hector and Aria nervously.

Hector stood arms crossed and legs spread wide, the irritation evident on his handsome face, "Tell me you are not here because my parents kill all the angels and the God?" he asked his tone in tune with the irritated look still on his face.

Odysseus hesitation in answering Hector was all the confirmation he needed. Sighing he turned to his sister who was shaking her head that was resting on her fiance chest. "What is going on?"He asked turning back to face Odysseus, "Well?"

Odysseus just shrugged"It is over"

* * *

"KALI"

The King's inhuman scream echoed through the suddenly silent beach..


	17. Chapter 17

The witch queen was never scared. Or at the very least, so Kali claimed — that her ice cold, tar black heart didn't feel terror nor the worry caused by what should have been an evident threat. And for a while, that had been the truth, after she had been sculpted of hellfire and the seven deadly sins that brought her to life, granting her one hell of a personality and looks to kill and die for. She was wicked and malicious, but in her dark heart, remained space for her husband — frankly, she was everything Lucifer had hoped to achieve when he married her.

But then, what was that feeling she felt course through her veins and send shudders down her spine when she heard of this mysterious weapon, created alongside her? It was a precaution, one that Mazikeen insisted on having, in case the Shedevil would ever grew erratic and impossible to control — that was what the demon told Lucifer, who then agreed to melt the ashes of Hell into a dagger, one with edges as sharp as the queen's witty tongue, and her name engraved on the side of it.

She refused to admit to being scared, but she also refused to allow any weaknesses. Kali, in the belief that she couldn't take the risk of a supernatural dagger lying around their kingdom, found the weapon and hid it — out of fear, evidently, but she didn't speak of it. However, her crimes were enough to convince Lucifer that her greed and passion were boiling over the edges and the darkness within her had sucked away all the light, suffocated the good in her with more evil and hatred.

They fell apart, and as the Devil ended up fleeing, she became the Queen of Hell, the only ruler of the dark domain — hurt by his abandonment, but hellbent on using all the power she felt course through her veins. But even though a lot of things changed, some never did. Lucifer never stopped loving Kali, even though she forgot to be loyal and caring and replaced all the good qualities in her with more darkness. He never forgot about her. And he never would.

But Kali feared he would. Indeed, for the Shedevil, for someone who claimed to never worry or panic, she was scared a lot — when Lucifer turned his back on her, she feared of what she had become, and she feared that he'd find happiness elsewhere. It led her into following her husband to Earth, only to find more feelings awaiting for her there.

It was when she heard that her dagger had been stolen, that she was quite literally, paralyzed with worry of what was to come. Because Kali knew that the blade was meant for her, it was supposed to kill her. Because it could not be destroyed, it could not be stripped of its purpose. And the blade's only purpose was to put down the Shedevil if it would ever be necessary, its sharp tip yearning to sink into her flesh and spill her crimson blood, to stop her rotten heart's plucky beats and put an end to her story.

And now, the day had finally come.

"No, no, no!", Lucifer's desperate shouts filled the beach as he fell to his knees, his shaky hands frantically pulling Kali to his lap before they gently cupped her cheeks. "This can't be happening", he whispered hoarsely, his tears falling onto Kali pale, sweaty face and mixing with her own as he began to rock back and forth in gentle movements.

Tears streamed down Kali cheeks, mixed with her mascara as she breathed heavily and shakily, each inhale causing pain, only for every exhale to intensify the agony she was writhing in. The salty ocean air burned her insides, the wound on her stomach was still bleeding, and the effects of the dagger were causing the queen to suffer from within. It felt like the flames were still licking her, wrapping around her bones and suffocating her soul, making her blood boil in her veins. And yet, she was ice cold, freezing in Lucifer's shaky arms, pained sweat glistening on her forehead and forcing her tar black hair to stick on the bloodstained skin.

"Lucifer", Kali choked out, blood dripping down her jaw as her hand went to take his, their fingers entwining one last time whilst she rested on his lap. "I know I deserve this", she sobbed out, "but I'm scared", her voice broke, quietly admitting what her heart was full of — fear. She didn't know what was going to happen to her — where would she go? Would she just cease to exist? Because she did know that she surely wasn't on the stairway to Heaven, and going back to Hell was far too kind of a punishment for someone like her.

She wasn't ready to die. She didn't want to. Just like she had confessed, she knew that she deserved this — she deserved suffering, and an unhappy ending. She was an evil queen and had only brought pain and misery to those around her, so why should she get anything better? But Lucifer — he didn't deserve to lose yet another person he cared about, he didn't deserve to have someone die in his arms again. Even worse, she knew there was guilt in his heart, for she had sacrificed herself for him — she had saved him from the dagger, by jumping in front of him and taking the stab for him.

Shaking his head, Lucifer tried to crack a small smile at his wife. "You don't deserve this, Kali. This is all my fault, if—if I hadn't created the dagger, or filled you with so much darkness, if I hadn't abandoned you...", the man trembled, and now, it was Kali`s turn to smile, even though it was devoid of happiness and amusement.

"It would be so easy to blame someone for this, but I can't let you do that to yourself. I brought this onto myself and now I have to suffer the consequences", Kali whispered, before breaking into violent coughs, causing more blood to stain her dress as Lucifer held onto her tighter. With a sad smile, Kali then looked up at him, her eyes full of regret, "I'm so sorry, Lucifer. I'm sorry for the things I've done. I've been a terrible wife and a horrible person — but I tried to be better. I tried to be better for you—", she continued, squeezing his hand weakly as the tears continued to run down her face and collide at her trembling lips.

Lucifer shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, absolutely unwilling to let go of his wife. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, and he shouldn't have. Kali shouldn't have said goodbye — there was so much she needed to do. They were supposed to arrange a wedding for their children and be happy together. And what about Linda? What about all the people Kali had gotten to know, only to be torn away from them now?

"Now I know what you felt like when I left you. I don't want you to go, Kali", Lucifer smiled sadly, "I need you." But they both knew it was pointless, just sweet words to soften the blow — perhaps the paramedics were already on their way, but there was no escaping this fate. The dagger had been used on Kali, and therefore, each second, she was slipping further away and falling deeper into the embrace of death. Each breath she took could have been her last. Each quick beat of her heart could have been the final one. And Lucifer knew that, he could feel Kali's grip on his hand slip away, and he could sense the death in the air.

Shakily, Kali lifted her hand to caress Lucifer's cheek and feel the rough stubble, wipe his tears and feel his warmth one last time. Only then it occured to her that she'd never get to taste his lips again, she'd never get to spend the night in his warm sheets, she'd never get to fall asleep against him, she'd never get to caress his scars or show him the love he deserved.

"Promise me you'll be okay. Talk to— talk to Linda, or our kids. Don't blame yourself— Lucifer, promise me", Kali choked, closing her eyes for a second as the cool ocean breeze washed over her. Lucifer nodded instantly to promise so, even though he was unsure if he could be able to fulfill it, but nonetheless, it made Kali smile as she spoke up one more time. "I gave you so many reasons to hate me, and yet, you still loved me. Like I love you. I may have been absolutely awful at showing it, but I love you, my Satan. I always will", she whispered, knowing her end was near.

And then, before he could part his lips, Kali took her last breath, before her eyes went dead and her hold on Lucifer's hand loosened, her entire body losing life. Just like that, she was gone. She had been so full of darkness, so evil and cold, yet for her husband, she had always been a speck of light and hope and love. But as Lucifer closed her eyes and let the tears slip out of his eyes whilst he hugged Kali one last time, all that light and hope vanished.

"Please father", Lucifer whispered, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead, "Please."


	18. Chapter 18

.

Lucifer Morningstar pulls another string of bright tinsel from a box, again wondering what the hell is happening. It's December the first, barely a week after Thanksgiving, and he's unpacking boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations.

Everyone is having fun, though. Aria and Ella assembled the tree, Oliver and Kali strung the lights, and now Hector is assisting everyone in putting up the decorations.

Lucifer is in charge of placing tinsel...everywhere. That's what Kali said. Just everywhere. Wherever he thinks need to shimmer, which is apparently everywhere.

Aria had disappeared with Hector a while ago and Ella and Oliver just now notices they are alone with their fiance's family.

Hector rushed in the room while Aria began to sing with a high-pitched voice, "Knock, knock, knock on the gates of , la-la-la-la-la-la-la"

Lucifer was watching as Hector grabs Ella, Aria takes her fiance's hands, and Oliver gets into the arms of her laughing fiance. Everyone in the room begins to dance and laugh like this is something that happens all the time.

_There's no rest for the wicked heart_

_When you can't see now_

_What you really want_

_Got a fire in my blood that can burn the sun_

_And I'm not afraid_

_'Cause I'd die for love._

The devil looked at his wife while Marcus and Kali were teasing each other, and Maze was cracking jokes, prompting Linda to whack her with a nearby dishtowel. Amenadiel was recounting a funny story from heaven to Charlotte .

_Tick, tick, tock and now it's time_

_To get back what I've left behind_

_I know that there's a sacrifice_

_And I'm ready to pay the price_

Kali Morningstar. She was his life, his oxygen, his day, and his night. He couldn't imagine a life without her, and he swore to himself that he would never have to be without her. He almost lost her at the beach four months ago because of his stupidity and Chloe Decker.

_I'mma dance, dance, dance into the dark_

_I hear my heart beat faster_

_I'm not afraid to take that chance_

_'Cause let me tell you_

_When it comes to love_

_I'm going straight to Hell, yeah_

Chole Decker. A woman who had been created by his father with one mission. : To take him away from his family. He had blind by her immunity over his power, she was pushing him to become something that he would never be: someone kind and nice, someone who wants justice and be serious. For his father`s sake, his was the devil, he was punished for fun and he was the king of lies. No one could change him, not even his father.

_Can I have it all or is that too much?_

_'Cause I'm a real bad witch, and I won't give up_

_I'm a nightmare wrapped in a pretty bow_

_Just wait 'til I get there, down below._

His father. The may hate his father but he will never forget that day at the beach. His father saved the love of his life and punished his sons and daughters who almost hurt his grandchildren.

_Knock, knock, knock on the gates of Hell_

_Guess who's back with another spell_

_Satan always gets his way_

_But I don't play the devil's game_

No one remember him. Not Chloe Decker or detective asshole ot their daughter. His fathet rose all their memories of him and only Linda, Charlotte and Ella remember him. First, Linda and Charlotte were his freinds and second, Ella was Hector furure wife.

_I'mma dance, dance, dance into the dark_

_I hear my heart beat faster_

_I'm not afraid to take that chance_

_'Cause let me tell you_

_When it comes to love_

_I'm going straight to Hell, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

He walks over to her and asks her for a dance. She is reluctant, but she smiles charmingly and is able to coax him out on the dance floor. Other couples were moving around them with what they thought was dancing. He led her into a tango type dance, spinning her around then holding her a tight embrace. Lucifer ran her hand through his hair and down his back causing him to dip her.

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_I'mma dance, dance, dance into the dark_

_I hear my heart beat faster_

_I'm not afraid to take that chance_

_'Cause let me tell you_

_When it comes to love_

_I'm going straight to Hell, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

"I'm so sorry Kali," He whispers in her ear.

"For what Lucifer?" She asks with confusion in her voice.

''For my actions towards you'' Lucifer feels her stiffen. 'I know I haven't been the best husband to you and a father for our children. I have been blamed my father for years for my actions but the truth is that I..

Lucifer can barely finish the sentence before he can feel Kali's lips crushing against his.

When the kiss ends, Lucifer bites Kali's lower lip slowly and carefully, like he doesn't want to lose contact.

On the other end of the hallway, childish voices rang, yelling in joy, followed by Maze's yells of 'get a room'.

Kali and Lucifer stopped and turned their heads in the direction the voices had come from, sharing a small smile.

_When it comes to love_

_I'm going straight to Hell_

Things had officially gone back to normal.


End file.
